Attention catchers
by Faby Kaban
Summary: Yuri Katsuki, un aspirante a modelo tiene la fortuna de conocer a su ídolo, Victor Nikiforov, pero no estaba preparado para lo que ello le implicaría. [BL/AU/Victuri/MA]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Mitsurō Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi. Universo Alternativo.

* * *

 **Attention catchers**

 **.**

 **I**

 **.**

* * *

No podía considerarlo su mejor día, de hecho, las pocas horas que tenía laborando dejaban bastante que desear para su cansado cuerpo y su afectada mente; y recordar que aún tenía un par de entrevistas y tres sesiones fotográficas pendientes, difícilmente podrían ayudar al ánimo de Victor Nikiforov, la estrella rusa más admirada del modelaje profesional.

Inesperadamente para algunos, su fama se casi hizo inmediata desde los 14 años. Inició apareciendo ocasionalmente en anuncios de bajo presupuesto, pero en cuanto la agencia dirigida por el magnate Yacov puso sus ojos en él, Victor pasó a ser la cara más reconocida y amada en el país, lo cual para un adolescente podría resultar magnífico, sin embargo, después de años de estar en el negocio y al tener sobre sus hombros la atención del mundo entero, el dueño de esos ojos enigmáticos y sonrisa de ensueño estaba muy distante de considerarse afortunado por continuar en el mismo lugar.

Tras la última portada exitosa y la participación en la Semana de la Moda de París, sus 25 años comenzaban a cobrarle la factura. Motivo por el que decidió escabullirse y tomar un respiro en uno de los corredores alejados del staff y de la prensa que siempre lo asediaba. Veinte minutos parecían suficientes para que sus pies dejaran de punzar y sus párpados pudieran permanecer unidos sin ser interrumpidos.

En cuanto sintió que la vida no se le iría en un suspiro, abrió los ojos y se reacomodó el fleco en la frente, claro, el estilo no podía perderse tan fácil. Encontró la motivación suficiente para encararse con el mundo y caminó por un pasillo que parecía abandonado. Al doblar a la izquierda, se percató de una sala entreabierta y distinguió algunas personas dentro; la curiosidad fue más fuerte y tuvo que asomarse ligeramente procurando no molestar a las personas dentro.

Parecía tratarse de un casting pequeño, muy poca gente podía verse y un par de personas evaluaban a unos ansiosos participantes. Una sonrisa se instaló en su cara, recordó el tiempo pasado en que arrasaba en ese tipo de eventos.

Observó la participación de algunos jóvenes y, según su opinión, uno de ellos había tenido un desempeño excelente pero otros dejaban mucho que desear. Casi convencido de regresar, llegó el turno de un chico de apariencia tierna, casi como un adolescente, quien se enfrentó a los jueces y realizó las poses y movimientos que le pidieron, sin embargo, su actitud no lograba convencerlos; al igual que a otros, le dieron las gracias y prometieron comunicarse con la típica sonrisa de "jamás volverás a vernos". El chico bajó del escenario y se reunió con los demás concursantes mientras Victor permanecía petrificado, perdido en la vista que el tímido aspirante a modelo le regalaba, una que difícilmente podría olvidar.

Sin tomar en cuenta la noción del tiempo, la estrella permaneció en el mismo lugar hasta que su teléfono comenzó a emitir un sonido curioso, el destinado para su manager. La voz iracunda de Yakov exigiéndole que regresara a trabajar casi resultaba lastimosa para el oído de Victor, mientras la atención de las personas aún presentes comenzaba a sumarse a los susurros de alguien que lo reconoció.

De pronto, todos en la sala sabían que Nikiforov en persona se encontraba ahí, presenciando un casting de bajo presupuesto y sin realce; sin embargo, antes de que alguien lograra acercarse, la figura del modelo había desaparecido, dejando un halo de incertidumbre y un agitado corazón dentro de Yuri Katsuki, uno de los tantos aspirantes de idolatraban al ruso.

— ¿No crees que sería increíble conocer a Victor?

Se escuchó la pregunta al aire, muchas voces respondieron afirmativamente y otras con nerviosismo aseguraron que no podrían moverse si lo tuvieran enfrente.

Yuri, por su parte, no podía salir de su ensoñación, esa en la que se veía con Victor frente a la cámara o desfilando lado a lado en una pasarela; eso era lo único que lo había impulsado a entrar al mundo del modelaje a pesar de saberse débil de mente, tímido frente a las personas y con nula experiencia en el ámbito.

Sin embargo, considerando que los últimos castings no se podrían clasificar como exitosos, ver su sueño hecho realidad parecía más lejano cada vez. Además no podía olvidar su edad pues, aunque le costara aceptarlo, sabía que tener 21 años y estar compitiendo con adolescentes sonaba un tanto ridículo. Una vez más, el desgano se instaló en sus hombros mientras uno de los jueces anunciaba que la persona elegida sería notificada en los próximos días.

Con una cicatriz más en el corazón, Yuri se retiró pensando que, quizá, debía desistir del modelaje y tomar otro camino. Una vez más pensaría en su futuro incierto.

En otro extremo del edificio, la mente de Victor seguía instalada en aquella sala que debió abandonar no por voluntad propia, los gritos sin sentido de Yakov se perdían con el aire y súbitamente una curiosa idea, como casi todas las que cruzaban la mente del ruso, hizo un gran eco, él sabía perfectamente que no iba a poder estar en paz hasta que la realizara.

— ¡Yakov, ayúdame a localizar a los que hicieron el casting de allá abajo!

— ¡¿De qué diablos hablas?!

La desencajada expresión del manager sólo divirtió al modelo, quien estaba seguro de que una vez que no estuviera enojado, lo apoyaría con su solicitud.

Una ligera esperanza se adentró en Victor, una que tardaría bastante en desaparecer.

.

.

Los tortuosos días que conformaron los siguientes seis meses no hicieron más que mellar el ánimo del modelo ruso, quien cada vez estaba más cansado de la banalidad y exigencias sin sentido del mundo en que estaba inserto.

Su presencia en las múltiples fiestas y reuniones con gente vacía, como a él le gustaba llamarla, que no hacía más que lamerle las suelas de los zapatos y exigirle aún más trabajo, comenzaba a agotarlo realmente. Estaba perfectamente al tanto de que las relaciones sociales poseen extrema importancia en su negocio, sin embargo, las mismas caras aburridas de siempre no lograban más que animarlo a cambiar de aires.

Aunado a eso, en tantos días no había logrado ni una pista de aquel chico. Logró encontrar a los organizadores del casting, sin embargo, ellos alegaban que no poseían los datos de los aspirantes porque se había tratado de una convocatoria de libre acceso. Solamente a uno de ellos le pareció recordar que el chico de los lentes se llamaba Uri o Muri o algo así, el hombre no pudo darle más información pero le comentó que en realidad no lo consideraba un mal modelo pero que no destacaba porque parecía estar encerrado en una coraza, una que jamás le iba a permitir desarrollarse en ese mundo.

Un nombre recordado a medias no resultaba de mucha ayuda, ciertamente, pero al menos era un punto de partida.

Las ojeras cada vez más evidentes y el decaimiento en el rendimiento laboral no pasaron desapercibidos para nadie. Su cuerpo le exigía un descanso y no tuvo otra opción que tomarlo, sobre todo considerando la no muy amistosa amenaza de Yakov de no aparecerse en ningún estudio o foro en los próximos dos meses.

Sin embargo, una persona acostumbrada a trabajar y terminar agotado día a día, no pudo pasar más de dos tardes en su apartamento sin pensar que la vida se le iría observando a las aves desde la ventana. Ni siquiera los tontos comentarios de su amigo Georgie lograban alegrarlo y eso resultaba realmente preocupante.

Esa tarde no lo pensó más de dos segundos, tomó las pertenencias necesarias e inició un camino sin rumbo a la búsqueda de una aventura o algo que lo sacara del letargo en que se sentía sumido y, sobre todo, de la aplastante soledad en que lo sumergía a cada minuto.

El atardecer de la ciudad a lo largo de la calle principal, las siluetas de los desconocidos que parecían observarlo y una incertidumbre creciente lo acompañaron a lo largo de su paseo. Y se detuvieron cuando, casi sin querer, un cartel con la leyenda "audiciones para Matsuei" atrajo su atención hacia un pequeño local, parecido a esos donde se realizan conciertos clandestinos. Instintivamente bajó los cinco escalones que le permitirían adentrarse en el establecimiento.

Pensó en recordar los viejos tiempos y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios cuando reconoció la situación: alrededor de 15 chicos y chicas se encontraban anotándose en la lista para ingresar, al parecer era una cuestión completamente amateur por lo inexpertos que resultaban los aspirantes y la desorganización general. Se determinó a dar una ojeada sin olvidar esconderse de los ojos curiosos.

Varias personas pasaron por el escenario para tomar un platillo desconocido para Victor pero que, al parecer, el cliente intentaba convencer que era lo más delicioso del mundo. "Katsudon" resultaba un nombre curioso pero fácil de recordar, por lo que le parecía increíble que varios de los aspirantes ni siquiera lograran pronunciarlo bien. El ruso no sabía si reír o llorar por la falta de esfuerzo percibido en los más jóvenes, nuevamente se sintió viejo al pensar de esa forma pero no podía evitar ese sentimiento creciente.

— ¡Yuri Katsuki!

El llamado para el siguiente aspirante sacó a Victor de sus pensamientos y el golpe de realidad llegó antes de que pudiera prepararse. Frente a él, sobre el escenario, se hallaba el chico de lentes y actitud tímida que, pronunciando perfectamente todos los platillos que el cliente mencionaba, se desenvolvía de una forma muy diferente a la ocasión anterior que pudo observarlo. Los entrevistadores y el cliente, al parecer el dueño del restaurante, quedaron encantados con el chico y, en cuanto todos los aspirantes terminaron su participación, de inmediato anunciaron que era el ganador. Lo cual, obviamente, sorprendió a todos los presentes y los comentarios negativos no se hicieron esperar.

— Tenía que ganar, es japonés.

— Claro que sabe pronunciar esas cosas extrañas…

— ¡Esto es un fraude!

Fueron algunas de las palabras que se escucharon entre los aspirantes que acaban de ser descartados. La evidente sorpresa por ser seleccionado y las críticas que volaban por todos lados comenzaron a afectar a Yuri, quien intentaba mantener la compostura, sin embargo, los organizadores del evento se percataron de que debían intervenir antes de que la situación se descontrolara.

— No ganó por su nacionalidad. Lo hizo por su esfuerzo y determinación, algo que ustedes, jóvenes a los que no les gusta cansarse demasiado, evidentemente no tienen.

Las cortantes palabras se escucharon desde el fondo de la sala. A medida que el emisor se acercaba al escenario, las expresiones sorprendidas de los presentes no dejaron de divertir al ruso que enamoró a todos con una sonrisa cuando, finalmente, las luces permitieron admirar su rostro.

— ¡¿Victor Nikiforov?!

Se escuchó al unísono mientras múltiples expresiones se hacían presentes. Sin salir del asombro, de pronto Yuri se vio frente al ídolo mundial que le sostenía las manos como si de una posesión preciosa se tratara.

— ¡¿Nani?!

Una típica expresión japonesa fue lo único que el cerebro del chico logró elaborar al tiempo que la sensación de su alma escapándose se hacía más fuerte.

— Tienes el talento pero es necesario pulirlo. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso. Tú sólo ponte en mis manos.

Por alguna razón que Yuri no terminaba de comprender, Victor estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración golpeando su enrojecido rostro.

— ¿Cómo es posible que te intereses en ese tipo sin gracia?

Cuestionó sin ningún tipo de delicadeza un chico con enormes aires de grandeza de nombre Michele, sin embargo, de la misma forma como irrumpió abruptamente fue ignorado por Victor, quien ya se encontraba conversando con los organizadores del evento y no soltaba a Yuri del brazo.

No necesitó transcurrir más tiempo para que los aspirantes se percataran de que no tenían nada que hacer en ese lugar, por lo que pronto se quedaron solos los emocionados organizadores y los modelos. Victor, sin dudar se comprometió a realizar el anuncio junto a Yuri y se autoproclamó su "entrenador", lo cual hubiera sido la mejor primicia para los medios que no se encontraban presentes.

Cuando finalmente se quedaron a solas, Yuri pudo emitir las primeras palabras después del cúmulo de emociones recién experimentadas.

— ¿Qué significó eso?

Preguntó el chico logrando zafarse de los brazos del ruso.

— Esto debe ser una broma.

Jaló sus cabellos en un intento desesperado por regresar a la realidad, pues él aseguraba que se encontraba en un extraño sueño.

— ¿Cómo que qué significa esto? ¡Es obvio, Yuri! ¡Tú y yo trabajaremos para que todo ese potencial que guardas sea visto, para que todos reconozcan tu talento y vean lo que vales!

La voz de Victor se alzó tanto que por un instante el japonés se sintió intimidado y se percató de que, efectivamente, no estaban soñando.

— ¿Cuál talento? Ese es el primer concurso que gano en años. Debí quedarme en casa y ayudar en el negocio familiar…

— ¿De qué hablas? Tú puedes llegar muy lejos y yo te voy a ayudar en ello.

El ruso guiñó un ojo y el japonés no pudo oponer resistencia, se dejó llevar como si flotara hasta que se percató de que estaba perfectamente instalado en una sala por completo desconocida y una voz le ofrecía un café o una cerveza, lo que fuera de su preferencia.

Sus facciones se desencajaron al reconocer el lugar que sólo había visto en una revista y que identificaba perfectamente como el apartamento de la estrella Victor Nikiforov.

— ¿Qué pasa, Yuri?

Un preocupado modelo se arrodilló frente a él y no pudo más que sonrojarse. Sin darse cuenta, uno de sus sueños, el más pequeño, se había vuelto realidad.

.

.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Es mi primera incursión en Yuri! on Ice y me estoy arriesgando con un long fic, espero que les agrade. Recibo todos sus comentarios con gusto y espero nos leamos en la próxima actualización.  
_

 _Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Mitsurō Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi. Universo Alternativo.

* * *

 ** _Fe de erratas:_** En el capítulo anterior decía que Yuri tenía 23 años, para funcionalidad de este FanFic tiene 21. Ya está corregido.

* * *

 **Attention catchers**

 **.**

 **II**

 **.**

* * *

Desde el debut de Victor Nikiforov, Yuko, una amiga cercana de Yuri, no había dejado de mostrarle todas y cada una de las fotos y artículos en que el ruso de cara angelical —como a ella le encantaba llamarlo— aparecía. No pasó mucho tiempo para que él también comenzara a emocionarse al encontrar la más reciente entrevista que le habían hecho o tratara de imitar su mirada frente al espejo.

Habiendo seguido la carrera de Victor por tantos años, el momento de decidir qué haría con su futuro solamente parecía indicarle que debía ir tras él, por una extraña y completamente inesperada razón. Se sorprendió a sí mismo verificando las currículas de diferentes universidades rusas y buscando la mejor explicación posible para sus padres.

Proveniente de una típica familia japonesa, Yuri no conocía mucho del mundo, ni siquiera había salido de vacaciones más allá de dos ciudades vecinas y nunca mostró un interés real por salir de su ciudad en algún momento. Por lo que la idea de ir a San Petersburgo a estudiar Sociología no sonaba demasiado coherente para sus padres, sin embargo, considerando el afán que el chico puso para convencerlos y para, según su visión, ahorrar hasta el último centavo de su dinero, no pudieron negarle su deseo de ir al extranjero.

Sin embargo, Yuri no había sido del todo honesto, ya que el principal motivo para irse tan lejos no era más que la admiración y el deseo de conocer a la estrella que le hacía gastar el dinero, destinado para sus comidas, en revistas y ediciones especiales de catálogos de moda.

Él tenía perfecta conciencia de que sonaba como un deseo infantil y descabellado, como bien le dijo su amiga Minako, pero estaba convencido de que lograría acercarse a la industria y podría conocerlo en alguna ocasión. Fue por ello que desde su primer día en la universidad se dedicó a entrar en cuanto casting se encontró en el camino, pero los resultados no parecían muy alentadores, pues su personalidad introvertida le jugaba pesadas bromas cada vez que participaba en alguna convocatoria y rápidamente se veía superado por jóvenes que, a pesar de no parecer muy motivados, resultaban mejores en todo sentido.

Los dos primeros años de la universidad los vivió entre clases, tareas, trabajos de medio tiempo y castings sin éxito. En más de una ocasión consideró seriamente dedicarse sólo a estudiar pero una voz interna le gritaba que lo volviera a intentar, lo alentaba a lograr su anhelo. Después de todo, ya había conseguido llegar a la misma ciudad y, quizás, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el destino le permitiera conocer a su ídolo.

Ese jueves por la tarde no tenía ánimos para salir a ningún lugar, en realidad lo único que deseaba era meterse debajo de las cobijas y salir, por lo menos, cinco días después. Pero Pichit, su amigo adicto a las redes sociales, lo invito a otro casting, uno sobre celulares. Con el desgano escrito por toda la cara, Yuri cambió su camisa, tomó un suéter delgado, su celular y las llaves de su habitación; fue literalmente arrastrado por su amigo hasta el interior de un gran edificio fuera del cual se encontraban varias camionetas características de los medios de comunicación, por lo que asumió que en alguno de los pisos se estaba realizando un evento importante.

Como se estaba volviendo costumbre para él, su desempeño fue aceptable, pero no lo suficiente para ser seleccionado, es más, estaba seguro que Pichit se llevaría ese casting. Algo que siempre había admirado, y en cierta forma envidiado, era la naturalidad con que el chico dos años menor, se desenvolvía en el escenario y parecía entenderse a la perfección con las cámaras y las exigencias de los entrevistadores y jurados.

Su ánimo, lejos de mejorar como su amigo lo pensó, cada vez se encontraba en estado más crítico, por lo que agradecía tremendamente que el último participante se encontrara sobre el escenario, pues así podría irse en unos cuantos minutos. Inesperadamente, el sonido extraño de un celular atrajo la atención de todos los presentes y cuando alguien mencionó a Victor Nikiforov, su corazón dio un salto; la llama de la esperanza se avivó, sin embargo, al notar que la persona en cuestión se retiraba sin ningún tipo de alarde, nuevamente se decepcionó del mundo.

Prácticamente arrastrando los pies se dirigió de nuevo al lugar del que no debió salir, se refugió en su cama y buscó el _live de Barkland*_ , donde por primera vez presentarían a Victor respondiendo preguntas en directo para sus fans.

— ¿Por qué eres tan inalcanzable?

Cuestionó Yuri observando la pantalla de su celular, esperando que la estrella rusa le respondiera cuando terminara de enamorar al mundo. Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla izquierda y resolvió que lo mejor era dormir, así por lo menos no tendría que enfrentar más a nada ni a nadie.

Los días que conformaron los siguientes meses no fueron muy diferentes a los anteriores, quizás la única variación fue que dejó de asistir a castings con tanta frecuencia, prefirió enfocarse en la universidad, pues estaba a punto de ingresar a su último año.

El ambiente se percibía diferente, incluso Pichit se lo había dicho pero decidió no prestar mucha importancia. Por ello prefirió ocupar su mente con planes a futuro una vez que se graduara; se encontraba en la encrucijada de permanecer en Rusia y buscar un trabajo lo más pronto posible o regresar con sus padres y ayudar en los baños de vapor.

La melancolía lo invadió una vez más, con tan sólo recordar su antigua vida se llenaba de tristeza y pensar en Vicchan —su mascota fallecida poco después de su partida— no ayudaba absolutamente en nada. Culpa, tristeza y pesar se acumulaban lentamente. Necesitaba algo que lo sacara de ese espiral negativo y ese algo debía llegar pronto.

Sin pensar realmente en que algo sería diferente, aceptó la invitación de Pichit para ir a un casting de un restaurante, dudó un tanto en ir pero fue convencido con la condición de ser invitado a cenar al salir. Sin embargo, la invitación quedó en el aire cuando el teléfono de Yuri recibió un "Lo siento, mi clase se alargó. No podré llegar".

Con un tanto de tristeza, suspiró y decidió asistir ya que estaba en la calle y, en ese momento, navegar en internet tirado en su cama no parecía ser lo más sano.

— Un casting fracasado más.

Se adentró en el extraño establecimiento rogando que no resultara una situación horrible como en las películas de terror, anotó su nombre en la lista y sintió incomodidad al reconocerse de más edad que todos los que estaban ahí también.

Una vez que comenzaron a llamar a los aspirantes, Yuri agradeció a la vida cuando se percató de que el restaurante era de comida japonesa, pues obviamente él conocía todos los platillos que se mencionaban, lo cual, en cierta forma le daba ventaja frente a los otros.

Al escuchar su nombre, salió de su ensoñación y se decidió a hacer lo mejor posible su audición, para su sorpresa, todos los requerimientos del cliente le resultaron fáciles y los pudo desempeñar sin problemas. Después de recibir varios elogios, regresó a su lugar y de inmediato pudo percibir cierta aura incómoda. Prestó atención a los demás participantes y cuando fue llamado otra vez al frente, su corazón se detuvo breves instantes al escuchar que, como si resultara la noticia más inverosímil del mundo, había sido elegido el ganador.

Él sabía perfectamente que las protestas no faltarían y la lluvia de reclamos llegó ni bien tragó saliva. Por un instante creyó que sería golpeado por un tipo que parecía más molesto que el resto y, sinceramente, comenzó a rezar por su vida.

Sin embargo, la afirmación proveniente de una voz familiar, cuyo emisor se encontraba aún entre las sombras resultó ser, hasta el momento, la sorpresa más grande de la noche. Lo cual sólo agravó cuando pudo comprobar que la persona que lo elogiaba con tanto afán resultaba ser Victor, aquel que últimamente parecía más inalcanzable que nunca.

La quijada casi se desprende de su rostro cuando cayó en el hecho de que las perfectas y frías manos del ruso tomaban las propias en un efusivo gesto. Sabía perfectamente que estaba diciendo algo pero su cerebro no lograba procesar la velocidad de los acontecimientos. Ni siquiera cuando, al parecer, ya se encontraba comprometido para realizar el anuncio que recién había ganado junto a su ídolo.

— ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?

Se cuestionó Yuri al momento en que, finalmente, regresó a su cuerpo e intentó asimilar los eventos ocurridos en los últimos minutos. Y aunque las preguntas se acumulaban en su mente, no podía expresarlas adecuadamente, ni siquiera logró elaborar enunciados coherentes al preguntar a Victor lo que ocurría.

Palabras y palabras desfilaban frente a sus ojos y ni siquiera podía evaluar lo que cada una significaba. Literalmente fue arrastrado al apartamento del ruso y no opuso resistencia, sin saber cómo, terminó con una cerveza en la mano y su —casi— dios arrodillado frente a él preguntándole qué más podía hacer para que estuviera cómodo.

— ¿Esto es en serio?

— Yuri, haz preguntado eso como cinco veces. Sí, es verdad, al igual que lo ocurrido en el casting.

— Pero es imposible. ¿Cómo es que tú podrías estar interesado en mí? Soy un amateur bastante malo y no creo tener mucho que ofrecer.

— ¡Claro que no! Ya te dije que tienes lo necesario pero hay que hacerlo salir.

La cara de completa incredulidad molestó un tanto al ruso.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

A Yuri le resultó graciosa la expresión similar a un berrinche.

— No tienes que hacer nada. Me cuesta creerlo por mí no por lo que otros digan.

El entrecejo fruncido y la mirada molesta fueron los signos evidentes de que Victor no estaba conforme con la afirmación de Yuri.

Sin comprender qué era lo que parecía incomodar al otro, el japonés dio un trago a su _Zhigulevskoye**_ y se dispuso a despedirse, lo que menos quería era seguir importunado, sobre todo considerando que hacía bastante había entrado la noche.

— ¡¿Pero a dónde vas?!

Gritó Victor al notar las intenciones de Yuri, no entendía nada. ¿Por qué se iría si tenían tanto trabajo que hacer y muchas cosas en qué pensar?

— Voy a dormir. Me acabo de dar cuenta de lo tarde que es y mañana tengo clase.

La perpleja expresión de Victor confundió aún más al de lentes.

— Estoy en la universidad y mañana debo levantarme temprano.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— 21.

— ¿De verdad? Creí que tenías como 18, además no tienes la facha de alguien estudioso.

— ¿Qué? Pero si parezco un nerd con mis lentes.

— Sólo con los lentes, pero si te los quitas… Wow…

De manera veloz, Victor retiró los anteojos y pudo apreciar el rostro de Yuri libre de todo obstáculo. Su fascinación aumentó cuando esos brillantes ojos marrones lo miraron directamente por primera vez, su corazón dio un salto y le confirmó que no se había equivocado. Yuri era el indicado.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa?

La vergüenza le hacía arder la cara y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera salir corriendo despavorido del lugar, para su mala suerte, las piernas no le respondían.

— Lo siento.

Afirmó Victor acomodando de manera seductora su fleco hacia atrás.

— Estaba pensando en todas las posibilidades que tenemos contigo.

De nuevo, la expresión desencajada en el rostro del japonés provocó una carcajada en el ruso. Inesperadamente el chico resultaba ser bastante divertido. Decidió regresar las gafas a su dueño y se retiró un poco.

Encontrando la mejor manera de disculparse, Yuri salió corriendo del lugar y la famosa estrella no tuvo más opción que dejarlo ir, después de todo, tendrían muchos más días para estar juntos.

.

.

Como si la noche anterior se hubiera visto envuelto en la juerga más increíble, Katsuki se levantó sintiendo que su cuerpo no le pertenecía. Se convenció que de todo lo ocurrido horas antes había sido provocado por algún tipo de alucinación, de esas que solía tener cuando niño.

No encontró más remedio que preparase para la universidad y recordó, mágicamente, que no había terminado el ensayo para la última clase, por lo que ni siquiera podría disfrutar de su única hora libre del día.

En cuanto los ojos de Pichit lo observaron, una lluvia de disculpas se arremolinó sobre él, tanto que se sintió realmente abrumado en los primeros cinco minutos, por lo cual le pidió a su amigo que se detuviera y le dejara, por lo menos, respirar y entrar a su aula. Decidió no hablar del encuentro con Victor ni nada de lo ocurrido, prefirió dejar que su mente se convenciera de que todo lo había imaginado.

El día transcurrió de la forma más normal posible hasta que recién iniciada la tarde, su teléfono recibió la llamada de un número desconocido, sin embargo, continuando su costumbre de no responder a extraños, prefirió ignorar esa y las 25 llamadas que le siguieron.

— ¿Quién diablos me busca con tanta insistencia?

Reclamó molesto al reconocer nuevamente ese teléfono. Decidió apagar el móvil y concentrarse en terminar su ensayo, después de todo "Las consecuencias nocivas del uso reiterado de redes sociales en adolescentes menores de 16 años" no se iba a escribir por sí mismo.

Apenas entrada la tarde, después de su jornada estudiantil y con su amigo colgado de un brazo intentando arrastrarlo a un bar, Yuri no veía la hora de estar en su pequeña pero cómoda habitación, sin embargo, como una escena sacada de _Jonjou Romantica_ , un deportivo extravagante se encontraba justo frente a la puerta principal de la universidad y un hombre, tan apuesto que nadie podía quitarle la mirada de encima, retiraba los lentes de sol de su cara al tiempo que se acercaba desafiante.

Yuri no pudo más que retroceder un paso hasta que sus manos se vieron atrapadas, nuevamente, por las de Victor, quien no hacía más que acercarse de manera completamente invasiva.

— ¿Te parece muy gracioso no responder mis llamadas y tenerme todo el día esperándote aquí?

Preguntó el ruso con evidente molestia, sin embargo, no pudo más que suavizar su expresión al ver al chico arrinconado.

— Tú y yo tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, así que haremos una visita.

Intentando pronunciar monosílabos, Yuri fue arrastrado dentro del auto ante la atónita mirada de compañeros y extraños de la universidad.

— ¡¿Desde cuándo conoces a Victor Nikiforov?!

Preguntó Pichit siguiendo a su amigo a zancadas y casi metiéndose sin permiso al auto.

— Uhmm… Es una larga historia…

Fue lo único que pudo articular Yuri antes de que el auto mostrara el poder de sus caballos de fuerza y el conductor guiñara uno de sus hermosos ojos al sorprendido amigo. Se alejaron de la multitud rápidamente y Yuri comprendió que no habían servido de nada sus intentos para convencerse de que todo era una ilusión.

Victor y todo lo relacionado con él era real, tremendamente real.

.

.

* * *

 _* Barkland._ Revista rusa de moda para hombre.

** _Zhigulevskoye._ Cerveza tipo Pilsner.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar, dar Fav y Follow._

 _Espero les guste y merezca algún comentario._

 _Nos leemos en la próxima actualización._

 _Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Mitsurō Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi. Universo Alternativo.

* * *

 **Attention catchers**

 **.**

 **III**

 **.**

* * *

Ni bien estaban en el primer semáforo, las preguntas de Yuri comenzaron a bombardear al divertido ruso, quien se limitó a decir que sólo habló con algunas personas para conseguir todos sus datos personales y no perdió la oportunidad de reclamarle, nuevamente, por apagar el teléfono en vez de responderle.

Al igual que el día anterior, Yuri comprendió que no tenía ningún sentido intentar persuadirlo para hacer cualquier cosa distinta a la que tenía en mente. Ese fue uno de los primeros aprendizajes del japonés: Victor funcionaba como un niño, uno muy terco.

Las sorpresas seguían incrementando cuando se adentraron en la zona comercial más exclusiva de la ciudad y mucho más en el momento en que Yuri reconoció frente a él la sede de la agencia Yakov. En cuanto aparcó el auto, todos los presentes parecían reverenciar a Victor y le sonreían como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Un par de empleadas se colgaron de los brazos del modelo y relegaron a Yuri hacia atrás, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para él y, con la elegancia de siempre, les pidió que le permitieran llevar a su invitado con el jefe, a lo que ninguna pudo objetar.

Una vez en el ascensor, Victor "no conozco la definición de espacio personal" Nikiforov cuestionó al joven si estaba bien, haciendo referencia al comportamiento tan grosero de las mujeres; cuando Yuri confirmó que no había ningún problema, ambos comenzaron a subir lentamente.

Casi sin quererlo, se convertía en un acostumbre que Victor llenara de preguntas a Yuri, preguntas que realmente no se quedaban sin respuesta. Era una forma de entablar una, para Yuri, curiosa relación, pues seguía sin comprender los motivos de la estrella para tomarse tantas molestias hacia él.

Al detenerse en el piso 21, las puertas del asesor se abrieron a otra dimensión. El chico jamás imaginó encontrarse en un lugar con tal cantidad de gente corriendo para todos lados; quedó petrificado antes de poder dar un paso más y Victor se vio en la necesidad de arrastrarlo hasta su destino final.

Mientras pasaban por un mar de personas y quedando un tanto aturdidos por los gritos, algunas miradas que sabían perfectamente sobre las vacaciones de la estrella los persiguieron hasta la oficina designada para el director general, más de uno pasó saliva y comenzó la preparación mental para el desastre que se aproximaba.

— ¡Yakov!

Gritó el ruso demostrando nuevamente su poco tacto respecto a los espacios ajenos y corrió a abrazar por encima de los hombros a su manager, quien, como todos los presentes en lo que parecía ser una reunión lo esperaban, lo recibió con un puñetazo e intentó de cualquier manera posible despegarlo de su lado.

— ¡Mira lo que te traje! Él es Yuri. —Tomó por los hombros a su acompañante como si de un cachorro se tratara—. Es el chico que te dije hace meses y que nunca encontraste, por cierto. Es cautivador y tiene un excelente manejo del lenguaje. No puedes dejarlo ir. ¡Tienes que reclutarlo!

La mirada de Yakov, completamente escrutiñadora del chico, resultaba por demás incómoda para todos en el lugar. Yuri no pudo más que quedarse quieto mientras las pesadas miradas y, seguramente, las críticas volaban por el ambiente. Contuvo la respiración algunos segundos al sentirse desnudo en una multitud, pero la mirada confiada de Victor le motivó a tranquilizarse.

— Su físico no es malo. La cara parece buena pero no me gusta esa expresión insegura... —Comenzó a evaluar en voz alta—. Podría pasar por un adolescente y mezclarse con ellos, pero...

— ¡¿Pero qué?!

Verbalizó la estrella la pregunta que los presentes también tenían en la mente.

— Ya tengo un Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky es la nueva estrella en preparación y no puedo enfocarme en otro novato. Podría tener potencial pero no el suficiente.

El mundo se vino abajo para Yuri. Las palabras directas de Yakov no podían haber llegado en peor momento para su autoestima, pensó que ni siquiera la confianza en Victor era suficiente para lograr un avance.

— ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Yuri no es suficiente para ti?

Victor se acercó peligrosamente al manager. Algunas personas creyeron que lo golpearía por la expresión desencajada que mostraba, algo que nunca habían visto.

— No te alteres. Ya tomé una decisión. Si crees que vale la pena, hazlo tú en lo que te queda de vacaciones. Y por cierto, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí.

— ¡Claro que me voy a hacer cargo de él! Lo pensé desde antes pero quise confiar en ti, me doy cuenta de que me equivoqué.

— No lo tomes personal, Vitya, simplemente tengo muchos prospectos en mente y no puedo distraerme con él. —Observó fijamente al modelo—. Tú tampoco deberías hacerlo.

— Yuri no es una distracción.

Con la mejor expresión de indignación posible, Victor tomó de la mano a su atónito acompañante y salieron lo más pronto posible del lugar, frente a la vista de todos los que no dejaban de preguntarse de qué película había salido esa escena.

Sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra, Yuri siguió a su ídolo sin despegarse un centímetro de su cuerpo. La culpa comenzó a crecer mientras la negatividad, que usualmente lo acompañaba, le susurraba al oído que sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo y estaba haciéndoselo perder a Victor, le decía incesantes veces que alguien de su talla no merecía ridiculizar a alguien de tan alto nivel.

Como si tuviera el poder de leer la mente, el ruso detuvo su andar frente a la puerta del elevador y tomó a Yuri de los hombros mirándolo fijamente.

— Esto no es un error. Si él no quiere apoyarte, yo lo haré. Yo te ayudaré a alcanzar el nivel de un modelo profesional y dejaremos atrás sus odiosas palabras. No te preocupes.

Tomando completamente por sorpresa al japonés, Victor lo acogió entre sus brazos intentando darle un consuelo que obviamente era necesario. Sin ningún tipo de resistencia, Yuri aceptó el abrazo dejándose llenar con ese calor que irradiaba todo lo que en ese momento le hacía falta.

Retornaron por el camino que atravesaron anteriormente y se adentraron en el auto mientras Victor hablaba sobre las muchas ocupaciones que tenían para los días próximos. Él se encontraba haciendo calendarizaciones y cálculos temporales para el anuncio que tenían pendiente y los entrenamientos que Yuri tendría que iniciar próximamente. Fueron minutos enteros en los que el chico de lentes ni siquiera pudo mencionar palabra, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de esperar a que el otro tomara un respiro para interrumpirlo sin vacilar.

— Pero yo tengo exámenes desde la semana entrante y estoy a punto de cerrar el semestre, así que no puedo estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa o de la universidad. Además el anuncio del restaurante no parece ser difícil, así que podría quedar listo en un día, ¿no?

En ese instante, otro gran aprendizaje apareció como una epifanía ante Yuri: Jamás debía informar noticias contrarias de los deseos de Victor cuando éste estuviera frente al volante.

Sólo hubo un segundo de distancia entre que el japonés terminara de hablar y el rechinar de las llantas deteniéndose abruptamente sobre una vialidad medianamente concurrida, el sonido de los cláxones de los autos que venían detrás también se hicieron presentes de inmediato.

— ¡¿Qué diablos pasó?!

Preguntó Yuri en completo estado de alarma mientras algunos curiosos pretendían averiguar el motivo por el que se habían detenido de esa forma, sin embargo, la mirada del ruso distaba mucho de ser amable o conciliadora como antes.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Acabo de preguntar qué diablos pasó para que te detuvieras de esa forma.

— No, no eso. Me pareció escuchar que no vas a tener tiempo y que el anuncio es muy sencillo, ¿no?

— Quizá dije algo similar...

Yuri comenzó a entender su error y con una expresión completamente apenada miró a las personas que les rodeaban.

— Oiga, ¿qué le pasa?

Preguntó uno de los curiosos al notar que ninguno de los ocupantes del deportivo se disponía a salir, quienes estaban alrededor también parecían esperar la misma respuesta.

— Disculpe pero no es de su incumbencia. Esta es una conversación privada.

Agudizó Victor sin despegar la mirada de su acompañante, quien para ese momento parecía petrificado.

— Pues entonces téngala es su casa y no en medio del tráfico.

Los hermosos ojos de Victor se tornaron sombríos y emanaron enojo hacia el automovilista que los molestaba. Solamente con leer el ambiente se podía vaticinar una pelea entre los hombres y, al parecer, nada más se necesitaba una palabra para que aquella pólvora explotara.

— ¡Victor, basta!

Se escuchó sobre el bullicio de la gente la voz de Yuri, quien completamente avergonzado decidió intervenir para disculparse rápidamente con las personas y obligó a su acompañante a continuar su camino. Para el ruso no hubo más opción que hacer lo que le otro le pedía, pues esa mirada determinada y embravecida lo había sorprendido más que la situación en general.

Nuevamente en las amplias calles de la cuidad, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por varios minutos. Fue hasta que el ruso se disculpó por la abrupta reacción y se ofreció a llevar al chico a su habitación, se excusó con el pretexto de estar cansado como para continuar hablando en ese momento; Yuri no tuvo más opción que aceptar, pues a su parecer ya había causado suficientes problemas por un día.

.

.

Entre llamadas y mensajes de texto transcurrieron los siguientes dos días. Se llegó al acuerdo de que el próximo fin de semana sería filmado el anuncio para el restaurante y Yuri corría contra el tiempo para aprender y perfeccionar las técnicas que Victor le enseñaba; las cuales no hacían más que demostrar su dominio sobre todo lo relacionado con ese ambiente y, además, hacían más evidente la completa inexperiencia de Yuri.

La figura del estrés tomó fuerza cada día para el japonés. Las exigencias de las clases, los preparativos para los exámenes y los entrenamientos le dejaban, en promedio, cuatro horas para dormir cada noche, por lo que Pichit tuvo que tomar el lugar de la alarma personal de su amigo y comenzó a despertarlo de lunes a viernes, se ofreció a hacerlo también los fines de semana pero al parecer al menos esos días sí lo podría lograr.

Como si no resultara suficiente con las preocupaciones que tenía encima, el hecho de que las visitas de Victor se hicieran más constantes a la universidad no pasó desapercibido para nadie, mucho menos para las chicas ávidas de atención. Una de ellas, de las más populares del campus por su belleza y altanería, Mila, no perdió oportunidad para acercarse al chico en cuanto pudo; ofreció una amistad desinteresada y, aunque Pichit no creía en sus palabras, al parecer la inocencia de su amigo se hacía presente una vez más.

Y mientras Mila y muchas otras conformaban el séquito de Yuri, el chico no encontraba el momento de pedirle a Victor un pequeño descanso, sin embargo, al recordar la forma en que reaccionó el día que iban en el auto, se convencía de que lo mejor era continuar hasta que lograra, por lo menos, terminar el semestre.

Dos semanas después, con el anuncio del restaurante a punto de ser estrenado y un cúmulo de conocimientos más, el ruso decidió que era momento de celebrar el esfuerzo del su pupilo y, en cuanto este terminó su último examen, anunció que la fiesta estaba lista en su apartamento, por lo que Yuri no pudo objetar absolutamente nada. La fiesta resultó ser muy diferente a lo esperado, pues cuando arribaron al lugar sólo los esperaban diversos platillos rusos típicos y varias cervezas en el refrigerador.

— ¿Qué no se trataba de una fiesta?

Interrogó el chico mientras su expectante mirada se paseaba por el lugar esperando alguna sorpresa como en las películas.

— Para hacer una fiesta no necesitas muchas personas, sólo debes disfrutar con quien estés.

Por un minuto, la mirada de Victor pareció completamente diferente, como si algo quisiera aflorar sin serle permitido. Yuri no pudo comprenderlo, sobre todo porque ni siquiera estaba totalmente instalado cuando ya tenía una cerveza en la mano.

Tal como lo habían hecho por días, la amena plática comenzó con solo una palabra detonante. La situación se volvió cómoda para ambos, después de todo, las diversas actividades que realizaban juntos los habían acostumbrado a la compañía.

La comida comenzó a disminuir mientras la charla conformada por las vivencias pasadas de cada uno se alargaba, las cervezas se consumían como si cada una se terminara de un trago y los cuerpos se relajaron tanto que, sin percatarse, estaban uno al lado del otro con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sintiendo la vejiga a punto de explotar, Victor se disculpó para dirigirse al sanitario, permitiendo que Yuri comenzara un pequeño diálogo interno con su _yo sobrio_ que le exigía retirarse del lugar bajo la amenaza de estar a punto de ceder.

La intoxicación cada vez más evidente no le permitió al japonés procesar adecuadamente las palabras emitidas por su cerebro, lo único que pudo distinguir fue el atractivo rostro de su entrenador acercándose para preguntarle si se encontraba indispuesto.

— Diablos, eres mucho más guapo de lo que imaginé.

Milésimas de segundo fueron necesarias para que la conexión entre el razonamiento y la boca de Yuri se completara y cayera en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Un enorme "te lo dije" hizo eco en su cerebro y comprendió el diálogo interno en que había estado sumergido sin percatarse.

— Uhm, bueno, me lo han dicho muchas personas pero que Yuri lo diga es, no sé, raro...

Contestó el ruso con el sonrojo de las mejillas aún más intenso y un rastro de vergüenza en su voz. Lo cual pasó desapercibido para el otro que estaba más concentrado en que no le explorara la cara.

— Creo que dije algo raro. Lo siento...

Declaró mientras sus manos emitían un ligero temblor. En seguida, las manos de Victor cubrieron las ajenas y un silencio se gestó entre ellos; éste se rompió sólo minutos después, cuando el ruso consideró que su compañero estaba más tranquilo.

— No te preocupes, no me molesta lo que dijiste.

Lentamente Victor se separó de su compañero, notando la confusión en su rostro y sintiendo una inquietud que atribuyó a las cervezas consumidas.

Ambos intentaron dejar atrás el bochornoso evento y continuaron comiendo y bebiendo, aunque Yuri prefirió enfocarse en la comida. Un par de horas después éste decidió que era momento de marcharse y pidió un taxi por teléfono, Victor apoyó la decisión debido a que no se sentía en condiciones de conducir.

Después de acompañar a su pupilo hasta el recibidor del edificio, asegurarse de que subiera a su trasporte y pedirle que le informara en cuanto llegara a su destino, el ruso regresó a su apartamento y recargó la espalda pesadamente sobre la puerta.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Cuestionó mientras suspiraba con la mirada puesta en la infinidad de la pared. — ¿Qué es esto, Yuri?

Cada uno, en su respectivo dormitorio, no pudo dejar de pensar en los hechos inconexos que había vivido. Quizá producto del alcohol, quizá una razón desconocida, pero los dos se percataron de que algo había cambiado definitivamente.

.

.

El día siguiente transcurrió con la tranquilidad que acompaña el final del semestre en la universidad, se veían algunas cuantas personas y varias de ellas saludaban a Yuri aunque este no tuviera idea de quiénes eran.

El reloj dispuesto en el pasillo principal marcó las 16:00 horas en punto y mientras el japonés se dirigía a la puerta, Mila lo interceptó aferrándose a su brazo izquierdo.

— ¡Yuri! ¿A dónde vas?

— Ah, hola, Mila. Debo ir a mi entrenamiento.

— ¿Entonces vas a ver a Victor? ¡Qué afortunado eres! A mí me encantaría estar tan cerca de él como tú lo estás, debe ser como estar con un dios, ¿no?

— ¿Un dios? Él sabe muchas cosas y me ayuda bastante pero a veces es bastante normal. —Replicó con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Normal? ¡Pero si es Victor Nikiforov! Ese tipo es lo más sexy sobre la tierra. Podrías presentármelo algún día.

— Uhm, sí, claro.

Al tiempo que Yuri se preguntaba por qué últimamente Mila insistía tanto en el tema de Victor, ambos llegaron a la puerta principal, donde el deportivo de siempre ya estaba estacionado y su dueño, quitándose los lentes de sol que adornaban su rostro, salía para dar la bienvenida a su acompañante. Sin embargo, la presencia de Mila, lejos de parecer agradable, molestó un tanto al ruso sin reparar en el motivo.

— ¡Yuri, es tarde!

Gritó llamando la atención del aludido. La chica también se giró hacia él y lo saludó con una actitud seductora que no pasó desapercibida para el modelo.

El japonés se despidió cortésmente de su amiga y corrió hacia el auto, saludó fugazmente a la estrella y se dispuso a partir.

— ¿Quién era ella? —Preguntó Victor intentando sonar lo más casual posible una vez que emprendieron el camino.

— Es Mila.

— Nunca la había visto contigo.

— Tiene poco tiempo hablándome, en realidad no sé por qué lo hace. Es la más popular de la universidad y creo que antes ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí. Pichit dice que no debería confiarme, que es posible que tenga malas intenciones, pero yo le hablo porque ella me habla, me parecería grosero no hacerlo.

— Ya veo… Pichit parece muy perspicaz.

La interrogante en el rostro del chico fue el mejor indicador de que no comprendía el último comentario, por lo que el ruso decidió terminar la conversación y enfocarse en lo importante. Sin embargo, una ligera molestia no lo abandonó en todo lo que restó de la tarde, ni siquiera cuando al parecer su compañero ya no recordaba a la chica.

Cumpliendo su palabra de siempre, Victor lo acompañó a su departamento y, galantemente, se ofreció a abrir la portezuela del auto para él. A Yuri no resultaba extraña la manera de actuar del ruso, se había acostumbrado a sus conductas un tanto sin sentido.

Se despidieron con la promesa de reunirse al día siguiente y Yuri se dispuso a caminar a su destino hasta que una mano sobre su brazo le obligó a detenerse.

Ni bien giró la cabeza para intentar preguntar qué sucedía, los finos labios de Victor se posaron ligeramente sobre los propios petrificándole en el instante. Dos segundos fueron suficientes para que el ruso quedara satisfecho y se despidiera con un simple "hasta mañana", dejando a Yuri inmóvil frente a la puerta.

.

.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué les pareció? De verdad agradezco a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de comentar, espero que lo sigan haciendo._

 _La próxima actualización podría tardar un poco (no es seguro). Actualmente estoy escibiendo el capítulo 5 pero el 4 será publicado hasta que tenga el 6 avanzado (espero me hayan entendido. xD)._

 _Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Mitsurō Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi. Universo Alternativo.

* * *

 **Attention catchers**

 **.**

 **IV**

 **.**

* * *

No importaba cuántas veces lo intentara, de su mente no podía salir aquel roce, mínimo quizás, pero definitivamente se había tratado de un beso. Victor Nikiforov lo había besado.

Las mejillas no dejaban de arder y el corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho. No había forma en que pudiera estar tranquilo después de eso.

Si bien Yuri no era un adolescente virgen, tuvo que reprenderse a sí mismo por actuar como uno y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Sabía que muchas personas darían lo que fuera por tomar su lugar y, si lo pudieran hacer, no habrían dudado en besarlo de nuevo y llevar la situación hasta las últimas consecuencias. Pero él no podía, simplemente no se sentía merecedor de tal situación y mucho menos podría pensar en propiciar algo similar de nuevo.

Él ni siquiera terminaba de entender cómo es que habían logrado estar en una relación de trabajo y amistosa, y sin pensarlo, se sumaba ese hecho por completo inesperado que, lejos de llenarlo de alegría, comenzaba a angustiarlo tremendamente.

¿Cómo lograría verlo a la cara? ¿Tendría que disculparse por algo que no había hecho? ¿Podrían trabajar juntos después de eso?

Su mente no dejaba de generar preguntas que jamás tendrían respuesta, su cabeza daba vueltas al igual que su estómago y, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, se convenció de dormir e intentar dejar un poco de lado lo sucedido.

Por su parte, Victor apenas logró estacionar el auto fuera de su apartamento y el remordimiento ya se había apoderado de él.

¿Qué diablos había hecho? Cierto era que siguió su primer impulso y besó a Yuri, pero ¿de verdad era su única opción? Podría haberse inventado algo, quizá algún pendiente que no comentó como excusa por haberlo detenido, pero ¿cómo justificaría un beso?

En ese momento reparó en algo que nunca había considerado: ¿Yuri era heterosexual?

Abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido y le pareció recordar una conversación en que el chico mencionó que había tenido una pareja, pero jamás hubo especificación del sexo de la otra persona.

— Eres un idiota, Victor.

Removió su cabello en signo de entera desesperación mientras se adentraba en su domicilio, resolvió dirigirse de inmediato a la ducha esperando que el agua le ayudara a poner en orden sus ideas, sin embargo, no se le ocurría la forma adecuada de enfrentar el siguiente día.

No necesitaba pensar mucho para imaginar las posibles reacciones del japonés, pero lo que más le preocupaba es que comenzara a actuar como un cachorro asustado, lo cual sólo podría representar un retroceso en su relación.

Una vez que permitió al agua relajar sus músculos y mientras colocaba una toalla sobre sus hombros, decidió enfrentar la pregunta que estaba evitando desde esa misma tarde.

¿Por qué?

Ese par de palabras jamás había representado una dificultad hasta ese día. Victor se caracterizaba por siempre tener una respuesta a todas las preguntas del mundo, para él no existía un imposible y consideraba que no necesitaba dar explicaciones de sus actos. Sin embargo, con Yuri se había enfrentado varias veces a esa pregunta incómoda y en esa ocasión no podría evadirla.

Además, se sumaba el hecho de que tampoco había querido cuestionarse su propia orientación sexual. Desde adolescente se mantuvo consiente de lo atractivas que eras las mujeres, tuvo la oportunidad de ver muchas de ellas semi o completamente desnudas en las pasarelas y sesiones fotográficas, pero jamás le interesaron realmente. A sus 25 años le parecía ridículo arrepentirse de que su primera experiencia sexual hubiera sido con un hombre.

Sin embargo, enfocarse en el trabajo y en desempañarse lo mejor posible se convirtió, casi desde el inicio de su carrera, en lo único realmente importante, por lo que se vio envuelto en amoríos de una noche con algunas personas de las que ni siquiera podía recordar sus nombres. Justamente por eso, el haberse atrevido a dar el primer paso con Yuri resultaba una situación por completo extraña e incomprensible.

Y la pregunta volvía a aparecer en su mente. ¿Por qué?

¿En serio Yuri Katsuki resultaba tan especial como para saltar la regla autoimpuesta de no involucrarse?

Podría atribuir las ganas de besarlo a un simple deseo superficial, después de todo, su pupilo era bastante atractivo. Pero esa respuesta no justificaba la incomodidad —que no se le olvidaba— al verlo con Mila; eso, sin importar cuántas veces lo negara, eran celos.

Se reprendió nuevamente y resolvió dormir, sin duda eso lo ayudaría o por lo menos lo esperaba.

.

.

La mañana siguiente llegó más pronto de lo que debería y Yuri no tenía la fuerza para enfrentarla. Se removió pesadamente en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos esperando que todo se tratara de un sueño.

 _Like a Virgin_ de Madonna —tono designado para Pichit— lo obligó a abrir los ojos, respondió con una voz apenas audible y se asustó por la efusividad de su amigo al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Canal 6! ¡Canal 6! ¡Rápido, canal 6!

Como si de una máquina se tratara, prendió el pequeño televisor y sintonizó el canal mencionado. Enseguida reconoció el logo de "Matsuei" y se llenó de vergüenza al verse ahí. Su debut a nivel nacional estaba hecho y, nada menos, que al lado de Victor Nikiforov.

— Victor…

Suspiró con preocupación mientras observaba atentamente la televisión, después tuvo que inventar una excusa para que su amigo dejara de preguntar por qué mencionaba a su entrenador con ese tono tan romántico.

— Lo siento. Debo prepararme para mi entrenamiento.

— ¿Tan temprano? Pero si siempre se ven en la tarde.

— Él quiere que nos veamos antes, al parecer vamos a ir a algún lugar.

— Está bien… Mientras terminen en un motel…

— ¡Pichit! —Gritó Yuri con el rostro rojo y casi como si temiera que alguien hubiera escuchado a su amigo.

— ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Es más que obvio que eso pasará tarde o temprano, por favor, sólo hay que verlos para darse cuenta.

— No digas incoherencias. Victor jamás haría… —El recuerdo de la noche anterior arribó a su mente como si de una cachetada se tratara, no pudo más que petrificarse de nuevo.

— ¿Yuri? ¿Por qué te quedas callado? ¿Qué pasó?

— Nada…

— ¡Oh por dios! —Gritó el chico intentando romper el tímpano de su amigo—. ¿Qué hizo? ¿Te besó? ¿Te metió mano? ¿Dónde? ¿En tu habitación? ¿En la de él? ¿En la calle? ¡Dime! ¡Yuri, dime!

Completamente atontado por los gritos, el japonés no supo cómo reaccionar y sólo pudo articular un disimulado "lo siento, debo colgar".

Las manos le temblaban y sus pulmones parecían a punto de colapsar. Revisó la hora después de rechazar las 20 llamadas de Pichit y tuvo que apresurarse. Una vez que estuvo listo, tomó las llaves de su habitación y antes de abrir la puerta, no pudo más que suspirar rogando que todo saliera bien.

.

.

Al igual que para el japonés, la mañana resultó especialmente difícil, por lo que resolvió no ejercer presión en ningún sentido. Creyó conveniente no mencionar el beso y enfocarse en lo que tenían pendiente, sobre todo considerando que ese día conocerían a una persona que les podría ayudar a la incursión de su pupilo en el medio.

Cinco minutos antes arribó a la plaza en que acordaron verse. Tomó asiento en la pequeña fuente que sobresalía en el centro y observó las aves que revoloteaban libremente entre los árboles y las personas. El reloj de la iglesia cercana indicó que las primeras diez horas del día habían llegado y su corazón dio un pequeño brinco al reconocer la voz del japonés mencionando su nombre detrás de él.

— Yuri, bueno días. —Saludó con tranquilidad y mostrando la sonrisa amable de siempre.

— B-Buenos días… ¿Me esperaste mucho?

El ligero tono rosado en las mejillas del chico de lentes resultó bastante tierno, quizá demasiado.

— Llegaste justo a tiempo, como siempre. —Una ligera mirada a su compañero y se puso de pie para posicionarse a su lado—. ¿Nos vamos?

La incomodidad del japonés era evidente para cualquiera, por lo que el ruso resolvió que su decisión de no mencionar el hecho era la mejor. Emprendieron el camino sin hablar con profundidad y arribaron a una parte alejada pero bastante elegante de la ciudad. El momento de estacionar el auto fue le indicativo de que habían llegado a su destino y Yuri sintió un poco de alivio al saber que podrían estar con más personas.

Entraron en un pequeño edificio y, como siempre, las reverencias a la estrella comenzaron. Fueron conducidos a una gran oficina del tercer piso y ni bien pusieron un pie dentro, un rubio ligeramente más alto que el ruso se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

— ¡Victor! ¿Por qué no vienes a verme más seguido?

— Chris. ¿Cómo has estado?

Una pequeña y amena charla se llevó a cabo, suficientemente amena para que Yuri se sintiera incómodo al no saber quién era el hombre ni en dónde se encontraba.

— Quiero presentarte a alguien. —Con gracia, la estrella tomó de la mano a su acompañante y le indicó que diera un paso al frente, este lo hizo y se topó con unos grandes ojos verdes que le miraban extasiado—. Él es Yuri Katsuki, lo estoy entrenando.

Una ligera risilla salió de Chris y observó con atención al chico.

— Ya lo reconocí. Comercial de "Matsuei" lanzado ayer. —Giro ligeramente hacia el ruso—. Como siempre tienes buen ojo.

— Es la primera vez que hago esto, no puedes decir "como siempre".

Con una naturalidad completamente extraña para Yuri, Chris tomó la barbilla del ruso y se acercó como si quisiera besarlo, se detuvo apenas a tres centímetros junto el aliento del japonés y las otras dos personas presentes.

— Antes también pusiste los ojos en mí, por eso estoy aquí. —Guiñó uno de sus ojos y se alejó sonriendo mientras, divertido, observaba al chico de lentes.

— Cuando te conocí ya estabas en este camino y tu talento nunca se ha negado. Yo sólo reconocí lo evidente. —Mencionó el ruso caminando detrás del rubio y restándole importancia a lo sucedido—. Quisiera que me apoyaras con Yuri.

— Dime. —Alentó al tiempo que se sentaba detrás de su escritorio, invitó a los recién llegados a sentarse del otro lado.

— Me queda un mes de vacaciones y haré lo más que pueda por él, pero en cuanto regrese con Yakov no me dará tiempo ni de respirar. Por eso me gustaría que le dieras oportunidad de practicar aquí cuando yo no pueda estar y, de ser posible, contactarlo a ofertas que consideres se puedan ajustar a su perfil.

El rubio meditó por algunos segundos y suspiró tranquilamente.

— Está bien. Déjamelo a mí. —Extendió su mano derecha al chico—. Christophe Giacometti, director general de esta agencia. Mucho gusto, Yuri.

El japonés estrechó con ligereza la mano del otro y sonrió apenas visiblemente.

— Vamos, no seas tan tímido. Estando a lado de Victor no puedes ser así. Por cierto —giró la vista al ruso—, ¿cuándo lo vas a llevar al _Piterland Aquapark*_? Estoy seguro que después de nadar desnudo se desenvolverá mejor. —Esbozó una seductora sonrisa hacia el chico y le guiñó un ojo.

— ¡¿Nadar desnudo?!

Yuri se sobresaltó de una manera por demás divertida para Chris, quien no soportó y lanzó una carcajada que fácilmente se podría escuchar en todo el edificio.

— Chris, no digas cosas innecesarias. —Suplicó Victor en tono conciliador—. Así es su personalidad y está bien. Espera a que lo veas trabajar y te darás cuenta.

— Ok, ok. No lo voy a asustar. —Se dirigió nuevamente al japonés—. Entonces avísame cuando quieras venir y serás bien recibido. Tengo algunas propuestas que analizar y te aviso si alguna se ajusta a tu perfil.

El ruso agradeció infinitamente a su amigo y se despidió de una manera cordial y amistosa, incitó al japonés a hacer lo mismo y ambos salieron por donde habían llegado.

Una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en el auto, no pasó desapercibido el ánimo dubitativo del chico, por lo que Victor comenzó a sentirse incómodo también; pero en su afán de no parecer invasivo, optó por iniciar una conversación sobre algún tema general esperando que su acompañante se decidiera a hablar.

— Parece que Chris y tú se llevan muy bien… —Dijo el chico después de varios minutos.

— Nos conocemos desde hace diez años, trabajamos juntos y después inició su propia compañía. Hay veces en que Yakov le solicita modelos porque sabe cuál es la preparación que tienen.

— Ya veo…

— Yuri… Dime lo que piensas. Sé que eso no es todo. —Lo miró de reojo mientras conducía.

— Pensé que te besaría… No sabía que tenías ese tipo de relación con él… —Bajó la mirada con vergüenza, demasiada.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué tipo de relación? —Cuestionó demostrando que sinceramente no entendía la pregunta.

— Tú sabes… —La cara le comenzó a arder—. De amantes…

Victor reaccionó a esas palabras algunos segundos después, tiempo en que las manos de Yuri comenzaron a sudar y su alma rogaba por no escuchar la respuesta que le daría. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo escuchar fue la risa del modelo.

— ¡Chris y yo no somos amantes! —Continúo riendo con ganas—. Somos amigos. No niego que una vez nos besamos, pero eso fue hace años; además, después de que conoció a su pareja dejó de tener amigos con derechos y amoríos. —Suspiró para tranquilizase—. ¿De verdad creíste eso? ¿Cómo podría ser posible si paso más tiempo contigo que con alguien más?

En ese momento estacionó su auto en la entrada de un pequeño restaurante.

— Yuri, de verdad, no tengo esa relación con él.

Bajó del auto y, caballerosamente, abrió la portezuela para su acompañante.

— No tienes que explicarme. No tengo injerencia en tu vida privada y tampoco creo que deba importarte lo que yo diga. —Mencionó mientras pasaba a su lado, dejando un halo de evidente tristeza.

— Espera. —Lo tomó del brazo—. ¿Crees que no importas? ¿Piensas que dedicaría mi tiempo a alguien sin relevancia? —Lo observó detenidamente— ¿No te has dado cuenta de cuánto vales? ¿En serio?

Con la mirada puesta en el piso, Yuri sintió sus ojos a punto de llorar y se reprendió para no hacer una escena en ese lugar.

— Yuri. —Lo tomó delicadamente del rostro y lo obligó a levantarlo —. ¿Qué sentiste cuándo te besé ayer?

El mundo se detuvo para el japonés, sus pensamientos se congelaron mientras se perdía en la inmensidad de los bellos ojos que lo miraban expectantes de una respuesta.

— ¿Te gustó que lo hiciera? —Insistió el ruso acercando más el rostro a su compañero.

Un tímido y casi inaudible "sí" fue suficiente para que Victor echara por la borda todo de lo que se había auto convencido durante las horas previas.

En un movimiento desesperado —como si la vida se le estuviera extinguiendo— el ruso se apresuró a capturar los labios del chico junto a los suyos, sin embargo, no se conformaría con unos segundos como el día anterior. Se mostró exigente, ejerciendo presión hasta que el otro cediera y le permitiera el acceso a su boca.

Para Yuri todo el mundo desapareció, incluso la gravedad del universo pareció alterarse, pues sentía cómo sus pies flotaban y sus oídos comenzaron a zumbar cuando la tibia lengua de su entrenador ingresó en su boca e inició un demandante contacto como los que hacía mucho tiempo no tenía.

Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo y fue hasta que el sonido de otro auto se escuchó que el ruso recordó dónde estaban, por lo que terminó el contacto y se deleitó con la vista de su pupilo sonrojado, confundido y falto de aire.

— ¿Te parece si pedimos la comida y vamos a mi apartamento? Creo que debemos hablar.

— Sí, está bien. —Fue lo único que pudo contestar el chico mientras se concentraba en que sus piernas no lo dejaran caer.

Notando a la perfección la situación de su compañero, Victor colocó la mano izquierda detrás de su espalda permitiéndole apoyarse e instándolo a caminar juntos, solicitud que no podría ser rechazada de manera alguna.

Entraron al establecimiento y el ruso se encargó de solicitar la comida mientras el chico tomaba asiento en una de las mesas cercanas a la puerta, necesitaba unos minutos para poner sus ideas en orden, todo su ser en realidad.

Con —casi— el mismo grado de confusión que el otro, Victor no sabía cuáles eran las palabras indicadas para ese momento, sólo sabía que no había manera en que se echara para atrás, debía enfrentar los sentimientos en el día anterior se había negado a aceptar y debía hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

Volteando tímidamente, el chico observó a su entrenador y reconoció lo bien que se veía ese día —como todos los días en realidad—, también pudo ver la forma descarada en que la cajera del local coqueteaba con él, no pudo evitar la incomodidad creciente desde su abdomen.

Yuri se caracterizaba por ser una persona honesta, muy honesta, consigo mismo, por lo que no tuvo reparos en reconocer que le molestaba ver a otras personas con Victor, justo el mismo sentimiento le ocasionó la situación con Chris. Y sin necesidad de complicaciones, simplemente apareció en su mente lo que había negado antes.

Restregó la cara contra sus manos apoyadas en la mesa frente a él. Suspiró sonriendo levemente al tiempo que su entrenador giraba sobre sus pies indicando que iría de regreso.

— Es el momento…

Teniendo la comida en sus manos, regresaron al auto y, en completo silencio, se dirigieron a su destino. Al cual arribaron sin ningún inconveniente, por lo que pudieron empezar a comer tranquilamente.

En busca de romper el silencio, la estrella suspiró tranquilamente y, observando al otro, rio completamente divertido, lo cual le ganó la atención que estaba buscando.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Cuestionó el chico engullendo otro bocado de su comida.

— Todo lo japonés es delicioso.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

— Porque este katsudon es de los más ricos de Rusia y porque te estoy viendo a ti.

Provocando un rubor inmediato, Yuri no pudo más que tragar lo que aún estaba en su boca y observó fijamente a su entrenador.

— ¿Me dejas probar nuevamente lo delicioso que es lo japonés?

Entendiendo a la perfección la referencia, Yuri asintió en silencio y su respiración se agitó cuando la figura del ruso se acercó suavemente envolviéndolo entre sus brazos y besándolo con pasión.

Sabiendo que no habría interrupción alguna, Victor acercó aún más su cuerpo y se aferró a la cintura de su compañero, se alegró cuando las manos del otro se enredaron en su cuello y decidió profundizar el beso.

Ligeros gemidos comenzaron a escaparse al tiempo que ambos hombres se recostaban en el sillón en el que minutos antes degustaban su comida. Sintiendo el peso del cuerpo de su entrenador, Yuri se despegó buscando un poco de aire, pero sólo le fueron permitidos unos segundos antes de que sus labios se vieran apresados de nuevo.

Después de algunos minutos de apasionados y —en ocasiones— ruidosos besos, el roce de sus cuerpos fue inevitable. Las crecientes erecciones de ambos comenzaron a friccionarse con el ritmo que el ruso imponía; sin embargo, percatándose de que quizás sería demasiado para Yuri, decidió no ir más allá y concentrarse en las caricias que se estaban regalando.

No pasó mucho antes de que la estrella decidiera separarse para recobrar la compostura, pues consideró más importante hablar sobre lo evidente antes de cometer un acto del que pudiera arrepentirse.

.

.

* * *

* Parque acuático ubicado en San Petersburgo, Rusia.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _La actualización iba a tardar más pero estoy feliz, así que ustdes son los beneficiados (espero que lo consideren un beneficio)._

 _¿Qué opinan? ¿Me perdonan por cortarles la inspiración? xD_

 _ _No sé ustedes pero en me encantó la participación de Pichit. xD__

 _Espero sus comentarios._

 _Bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Mitsurō Kubo.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Universo Alternativo. +18.

* * *

 **Attention catchers**

 **.**

 **V**

 **.**

* * *

 _— Oye, Yuri, ¿qué te gustó de mí?_

 _— ¿Eh? Pues ¿todo?_

 _— Eso no se vale. Debes decirme algo en específico…_

 _— Guang-Hong, no sé qué decirte… Sólo me gustas y ya._

 _— A veces ni siquiera sé si eso es verdad... Pareciera que estás conmigo sólo porque te lo pedí…_

.

.

Una vez que ambos se calmaron, Victor caminó tranquilamente a su habitación en busca de usar ropa más cómoda, mientras Yuri, sin entender la razón, comenzó a pensar en las últimas conversaciones que había tenido con Guang-Hong, la única persona con quien había tenido una relación amorosa, sin embargo, recordar la forma desagradable en que terminó todo por su desinterés en la otra persona —como bien se lo había remarcado Guang—, no resultaba lo más conveniente considerando la situación que se había desarrollado hacía unos minutos con su entrenador.

Intentó alejar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en la larga charla que, estaba seguro, tendría con Victor en cuanto regresara, pues era innegable que ambos se encontraban bastante confundidos aún en ese momento.

Tal como era esperado, en cuanto el ruso tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, la plática comenzó. Ambos reconocieron —Yuri con mucha más vergüenza— que lo sucedido era de mutuo acuerdo y que resultaba más que agradable, sin embargo, el japonés externó lo mejor que pudo su preocupación a que "ese tipo de cosas" interfiriera en la atmósfera laboral a la que tanto le había costado adecuarse; Victor no pudo más que darle la razón a su pupilo, pues ese había sido uno de los principales motivos por los que él mismo no quería aceptar esos sentimientos en cuanto comenzaron a surgir.

Con un sano entendimiento, decidieron llevar todo con calma aunque claro, atendiendo a las necesidades humanas, no negaron la posibilidad de que lo ocurrido antes pudiera repetirse, pues finalmente resultaba placentero en demasía.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió entre planes a futuro y conversaciones privadas, de esas que poco a poco alimentaban su creciente relación.

.

.

En solamente dos días, el ruso aceptó con felicidad que se sentía cómodo con la situación que vivía con su pupilo, sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido que el chico cada vez se mostraba más extraño, por lo que —siendo fiel a su costumbre de no quedarse con dudas— en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad inició un constante acoso enfocado a que Yuri se sintiera arrinconado y, obviamente, la única forma de detenerlo sería expresando todo lo estaba en su mente.

La fortaleza mental del japonés había sido puesta a prueba en varias ocasiones, sin embargo, específicamente en esa, Victor ejercía una presión difícil de soportar; por lo que sólo fue necesario un día lleno de "dime qué tienes", "si no me cuentas lo que piensas no te dejare en paz" y "si no confías en mi quizá deberíamos vernos menos tiempo" para que el chico se sintiera completamente abrumado.

El cansancio físico y mental comenzó a hacer mella desde temprano, por lo que al entrar la noche, el chico no hacía más que rogar por ir a descansar, pero su entrenador —que conocía perfectamente el nivel de estrés al que había llegado— tenía otros planes en mente. En cuanto subieron al auto fue anunciado que irían, como era costumbre, al apartamento de Victor sin lugar a excusas.

Una vez en el lugar, el chico explotó como si se tratara de una olla de presión ante la penetrante mirada de su entrenador, quien, ni bien había cerrado la puerta de entrada, no dejaba de seguir cada mínimo movimiento.

— Tengo miedo.

Confesó Yuri con la mirada puesta en el suelo y dejándose caer sobre el asiento más cercano.

— ¿Qué te da miedo? —Cuestionó su acompañante hincándose frente a él y hablándole en tono conciliador.

— Todo… —Colocó las manos sobre sus rodillas mostrándose derrotado—. Creo en tus palabras y en quienes me apoyan pero no he podido dejar de preguntarme si de verdad merezco esto. Siempre te he admirado y me costó mucho aceptar que tuvieras interés en mí, aún ahora a veces creo que sólo estoy viviendo un sueño del que voy a despertar en cualquier momento… —observó a su compañero con tristeza—. Y cuando eso pase, cuando despierte de mi sueño ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo voy a regresar a mi aburrida vida de siempre en la que no hacía más que añorarte? Dime, Victor, ¿qué voy a hacer?

El ruso, comprendiendo la situación lo mejor que podía —pues él nunca había tenido problemas de autoestima como evidentemente los tenía Yuri—, tuvo que reconocer que carecía de las palabras exactas para consolarlo, por lo que optó por abrazarlo tratando de transmitir su apoyo incondicional.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos en los que permanecieron en la misma posición y, a pesar de que los cuerpos parecieran cansados, ambos se resistían a terminar el contacto. Sin embargo, una vez que el chico se animó a retirarse un tanto, Victor lo tomó del rostro y, con una tierna voz dijo:

— Esto no es un sueño, es tu realidad. Disfrútala y vívela que yo estaré aquí, te lo juro.

Lágrimas salieron sin permiso de los marrones ojos de Yuri, quien poco a poco se sentía envuelto por un sentimiento cálido y abrazador. Sin previo aviso, los labios del ruso se posaron ligeramente sobre los de su compañero en búsqueda de un tierno beso sin ningún tipo de malicia oculta.

Permitiendo que las lágrimas terminaran de fluir. Entrelazaron sus manos y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Victor, sin poder contenerse más, le pidió al chico que —al menos con él— fuera honesto con sus sentimientos, pues de otra forma no podrían pasar del punto en el que estaban.

Yuri, tratando de recuperar la compostura y abriendo su corazón, expresó toda la admiración que había sentido durante años, evitó mencionar las situaciones bochornosas en las que se vio envuelto para conseguir material exclusivo. Y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que, hasta hacía poco tiempo, la posibilidad de conocerlo en persona le parecía extremadamente remota; pero después de todo lo vivido, de vez en cuando pensaba que seguía sin estar a su altura, sobre todo en habilidad y belleza.

Aunado a eso, no pudo omitir los recuerdos de su ex pareja, por lo que hizo uso de todo su valor para hablar por primera vez de lo sucedido con Guang. Al escuchar ese relato, Victor comprendió el inicio de ese discurso que había logrado aflorar la sensibilidad de ambos.

Comprometiéndose a respetar sus sentimientos y el ritmo que él quisiera marcar —lo cual resultaba realmente difícil considerando la personalidad de la estrella—, se fundieron nuevamente en un beso propiciado tímidamente por Yuri. A diferencia del contacto anterior, el nuevo beso se vio cargado de cierta pasión por parte de ambos.

Victor, considerando que no era el momento para situaciones demasiado románticas, se separó del chico y propuso realizar la actividad que fuera de su agrado, sin embargo, la evidente frustración en su mirada y el movimiento un tanto errático de sus manos resultaron el indicador de que Yuri si había pensado en algo más.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— N-Nada… Podemos ver una película, si quieres…

— ¿Seguro que no quieres ver otra cosa?

La traviesa mirada de Victor —que internamente se reprochaba por contradecir sus palabras apenas segundos después de haberlas mencionado— de inmediato provocó un tierno sonrojo en el chico, que bajó la mirada intentando esconder lo que su cuerpo gritaba.

Sin necesidad de otra palabra, el ruso acercó su cuerpo y envolvió en un abrazo a Yuri, quien levantó la vista solamente para que sus labios fueran apresados por su entrenador en un demandante roce. El juego entre las lenguas fue inminente y la respiración comenzó a entrecortarse al tiempo que ambos iniciaron un lento andar por el pasillo que los llevaría a la habitación.

Una vez dentro de su destino, Victor terminó el beso dejando a su compañero con un obvio deseo de más. Sonrió triunfante observando lo que había hecho.

— Deberías ser más ambicioso y expresar lo que quieres cuando lo quieres de verdad.

Yuri, completamente extasiado por el momento que estaban compartiendo, regaló la enigmática mirada que había impactado a la estrella desde el primer día, esa que sólo había podido disfrutar por unos cuantos segundos pero que denotaba pasión, seguridad y dominio. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico se prendió del cuello de Victor y permitió ser colocado en la cama para iniciar el roce de los cuerpos al tiempo que los besos comenzaban a aumentar de intensidad. Entre suspiros y ligeros gemidos, ambos cayeron presas de la necesidad y se percataron de lo innecesario de la ropa, por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos se vieran desnudos.

Permitiéndose un momento, el ruso paseó su mirada por la totalidad del cuerpo del chico y, aunque en alguna ocasión había podido verlo sin camisa al cambiarse de ropa, agradeció la fortuna de admirar ese espectáculo sensual y delicioso. Con las mejillas rosadas y una prominente erección, Yuri invitaba por completo a su compañero a devorarlo; y así lo hizo en cuanto reparó en la cantidad de deseo que se acumulaba en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, la cual le obligaba a actuar de inmediato.

Colocándose sobre él, permitió que sus manos acariciaran toda la piel que se encontraban, topándose con unos pequeños pezones erectos que comenzaron a ser acariciados esperando el momento indicado para jugar más con ellos. La lengua de Victor, que se había centrado en la boca de su compañero, comenzó a bajar lentamente dejando un ligero camino de saliva por el mentón, el cuello, la clavícula y, finalmente, se concentró en los deliciosos pezones que provocaron un espasmo inmediato en su dueño, quien no pudo resistir por más tiempo los escandalosos gemidos que intentaba callar desde que todo inició.

Satisfecho con la reacción, el ruso decidió continuar su camino pasando por el abdomen del chico, que se movía abruptamente al ritmo de su agitada respiración. Al tiempo que llegó a la pelvis que lo esperaba ansioso —y mientras se colocaba en la alfombra del suelo para tener mejor acceso—, tuvo que remojar sus labios preparándose para engullir el miembro que liberaba ligeras gotas de líquido preseminal, las cuales comenzaron a depositarse en su boca mientras su dueño intentaba —sin éxito— que se detuviera aquel contacto que, lejos de avergonzarlo, resultaba extremadamente placentero.

Ignorando las débiles peticiones del chico, Victor continúo su ritmo lento y cuidadoso para no perder detalle del miembro que vibraba dentro. Sin embargo, su propio cuerpo le reclamaba la atención necesaria, por lo que intentó bajar una de sus manos para atenderse, pero la voz de Yuri le detuvo.

— Espera… ¿No quieres esto?

Cuestionó con la cara completamente roja y colocando las manos en sus glúteos, mostrando tímidamente la entrada que se encontraba ansiosa por ser tomada en cuenta.

Victor, con evidente sorpresa, no pudo más que abrir los ojos y tragar saliva antes de, si quiera, poder articular palabra alguna. Pero comprendiendo que no hacía falta hablar, tomó las piernas de Yuri separándolas para poder admirar a la perfección esa parte que le era mostrada.

La boca del ruso se dirigió inmediatamente a besar ese bello ano rosado que parecía estremecerse ante su ávida mirada. Al sentir el contacto, la garganta del chico no pudo más que emitir esos vergonzosos sonidos que indicaban todo lo que sentía.

Los labios del ruso no pararon de besar esa perfecta entrada que se contraía a cada contacto. A los pocos segundos la lengua del entrenador hizo su aparición y un grito agudo anunció que la intención había sido alcanzada. El placer comenzaba a ser demasiado intenso y la cantidad de preseminal lo hacía evidente en ambos cuerpos.

El ruso penetraba una y otra vez el anillo de músculo del chico que, presa de las sensaciones, no podía hacer más que sostener sus piernas para ayudar a que el contacto no terminara; y en búsqueda de que su compañero continuara gozando, la mano derecha del ruso envolvió completamente la erecta hombría de Yuri.

Los movimientos de Victor resultaban cada vez más intensos y complacientes, por lo que el japonés no necesitó mucho más tiempo para sentirse llegar al éxtasis, pero quiso resistirse sintiendo un tanto de culpa, a lo cual sólo recibió como respuesta una mayor cantidad de estímulos en su pene.

Un gemido largo y agudo provocó una mayor sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del entrenador, quien sólo se preparaba para el siguiente movimiento. Victor se puso de pie y, aprovechando que Yuri aún no se recuperaba por completo del anterior orgasmo, lo arrastró hacia adentro de la cama para después acomodarse de rodillas frente a él y, tomándolo de las piernas conservando la misma posición, comenzó a rozar su palpitante hombría contra el ano que anunciaba poder recibirlo gustoso.

Yuri no hacía más que remojar sus labios siendo plenamente consciente de lo que vendría a continuación, por lo que resolvió intentar calmar su respiración y abrió ligeramente los ojos sólo para encontrarse con una de las imágenes más eróticas de su vida. Victor había colocado su cabello totalmente hacia atrás, permitiendo que su cara roja de excitación fuera evidente; su respiración también era errática pero mantenía una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción, una que no hizo más que encantar al chico.

Decidió a terminar el juego y lentamente realizó la primera estocada. El ruso quería ser disfrutado por su compañero de la mejor manera posible, así que le permitió sentir cómo su interior era llenado al igual que en sus más sucias fantasías. El chico mordía sus labios intentado callar sus sonidos, sin embargo, el otro no tenía intención de cooperar en que lograra su objetivo, por lo que incrementó gradualmente el ritmo de las embestidas hasta que la habitación se llenó del característico sonido húmedo de los cuerpos chocando uno contra otro.

Con un perfecto movimiento de cadera, el ruso permitió que Yuri disfrutara de toda la extensión de su pene, el cual parecía no tener la intención de ceder ni un poco, pues con cada contracción producida en el interior del chico, la erección tomaba mayor vigor.

— Вы удивительно*

Repetía constantemente Victor, al tiempo que las embestidas subían de intensidad y los gemidos de Yuri no dejaban de llenarle los oídos. Dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento, el ruso impuso más presión sobre las piernas del otro, provocando que las rodillas quedaran pegadas a su pecho, logrando así profundizar la penetración.

El placer resultaba indescriptible para ambos y el ruso agradecía infinitamente la fortuna de dicho contacto, pues debía reconocer que después de meses sin sexo real, la masturbación dejaba de ser una opción asequible. Y el japonés se encontraba en la misma situación, ya que si bien satisfacía sus necesidades en algunas ocasiones, sólo había tenido sexo una vez desde que arribó a Rusia.

Ambos se permitieron disfrutar completamente uno del otro. Mantuvieron la misma posición, regalándose las sensaciones más satisfactorias que podían y compartiendo miradas llenas de lujuria de vez en cuando —sólo cuando el chico podía abrir los ojos—.

Pero a pesar de lo placentero de la situación, considerables minutos después las piernas de Yuri fueron el indicativo de que los estragos corporales habían iniciado, pues aunque el ruso las sostuviera, resultaba más que evidente que el cansancio las hacía temblar.

Victor detuvo el contacto e invitó a su compañero a recostarse sobre la cama, no recibió ningún tipo de objeción al ser comprendidas las intenciones sobre lo que vendría a continuación. Una vez que estuvo boca abajo, acomodó sus manos y piernas y levantó la cadera exponiendo su trasero de una manera totalmente sugestiva. Depositó la cabeza sobre una almohada cercana y dejó que unas gotas de sudor perlaran su frente.

— Por favor… Victor... Quiero sentirte así…

Rogó el japonés con un hilo de voz, lo más que su excitación le permitió articular mientras observaba fijamente a su entrenador esperando una respuesta que, estaba seguro, llegaría en cualquier momento.

Solo dos segundos fueron necesarios para que el ruso limpiara su propia frente y se prepara para el siguiente movimiento. Posó sus manos sobre las redondas nalgas de su compañero y tomó su aún erecto pene para colocarlo otra vez en el ano que demandaba sentirse lleno de nueva cuenta.

Una vez más, el ruso demostraba la experiencia adquirida en tantos años de práctica, sin embargo, debía reconocer que en pocas ocasiones había sido conducido hasta ese grado de excitación, el que lo hacía sentir que perdía la noción de su propia conciencia.

Los gemidos de Yuri tomaban tonos graves conforme avanzaba el tiempo y las constantes embestidas de Victor hacia su —en ese momento— muy abusada entrada, no hacían más que acercarlo más y más el punto máximo nuevamente.

Gruñidos, gemidos y una cama golpeando la pared era lo que resaltaba en el ambiente. Un cargado aroma a sexo y el calor envolvente que emanaba de aquellos cuerpos aumentaban a cada segundo, anunciando que la conclusión de la faena carnal de esos hombres llegaría pronto a su fin.

Sin embargo, para el ruso aún faltaba un detalle para que el cuadro resultara perfecto. Por lo cual tuvo que pasar saliva antes de atreverse a articular la idea que brincaba en su mente desde minutos atrás.

— Yuri, por favor. Tócate para mí…

Por un momento el cuerpo del chico pareció tomar cierta rigidez, pero esa condición duró poco, sólo hasta que las palabras del entrenador fueron comprendidas por completo y la mano derecha del chico se dirigió a su palpitante hombría para sujetarla con la firmeza necesaria para cumplir la petición.

Embriagado por notarse complacido, el ruso reanudó la frecuencia de las embestidas procurando sentir por completo el cálido interior que parecía succionarlo más a cada segundo.

Para el japonés también se complicaba la situación, ya que la excitación aumentaba considerablemente y apenas lograba mantener el ritmo adecuado entre su mano y el movimiento de la cadera para permitir que las penetraciones continuaran.

Haciendo uso de su mejor coordinación, el chico continuó masturbando su pene al ritmo que el ruso marcaba con sus embestidas cada vez más fuertes y certeras. Las manos de Victor se mantenían sobre las caderas que lo recibían con más gusto cada vez y motivado por la excitación que lo consumía, enterró ligeramente las uñas en esa perfecta piel que de a poco se tornaba roja ante el reiterado contacto y fricción.

Resultaba humanamente imposible resistir más tiempo y ambos lo demostraban a cada segundo. El ruso gruñó gravemente al tiempo que sus manos apresaban de nuevo la piel debajo de ellas y el interior que lo recibía se estrechaba considerablemente.

Yuri también se encontraba en su límite y lo demostró cuando sólo una sacudida fue lo necesario para que otro orgasmo llegara. Eyaculó copiosamente sobre las sábanas color marfil mientras su recto era llenado por el espeso esperma de Victor y sus gemidos rozaban las notas más agudas posibles para su garganta.

Ambos hombres temblaban y respiraban con dificultad, pero ninguno podía esconder la sonrisa de satisfacción que les producía el acto recién concluido. Algunos segundos después, hasta que cada uno recobró el sentido y pudo controlar de nuevo su cuerpo, se recostaron lado a lado, no sin que antes el chico recibiera ayuda para hacerlo, pues sus piernas se encontraban prácticamente sin fuerza.

— Gracias.

Mencionó Victor con una voz suave y tranquila. El chico lo miró con duda y tragó saliva antes de atreverse a preguntar lo que surgió en su mente, pero su entrenador comprendió a la perfección sus pensamientos.

— Te doy las gracias por mostrarme todo lo que hay en ti, no solo tú cuerpo, sino todo tú. —Un sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas de Yuri—. Y por permitirme confirmar que no me equivoqué. Tú eres el indicado.

— ¿Indicado para qué? —Interrogó con verdadera curiosidad pero la voz trémula.

— Para todo. Para darte todo lo que tengo y lo que está por venir.

El japonés no comprendió las palabras que acababa de escuchar y prefirió atribuir la falta de coherencia a la situación en que se encontraban, la cual aún parecía un tanto irreal y —caía en cuenta— bastante vergonzosa.

Casi como si tuviera la capacidad de leer la mente, el ruso comprendió la mirada de su compañero y se limitó a juntar sus cuerpos en un abrazo cálido.

— Tranquilo. No te estreses por ahora. Prefiero que llevemos esto con calma, como lo habíamos acordado.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por algunos segundos, hasta que un suspiro proveniente del chico se hizo presente.

— Soy yo quien debe agradecer. Gracias a ti es que ahora puedo vivir esto.

Yuri agachó la cabeza y la recargó en el firme pecho del hombre que aún lo sostenía en sus brazos como si de una posesión preciosa se tratara.

No hubo necesidad de otra palabra. Sus cuerpos hablaban por sí mismos y les permitieron expresarse libremente, algo que hasta ese momento difícilmente lograban hacer con otras personas.

Para ese momento la noche había entrado completamente, por lo que Victor sugirió al chico que se quedara a dormir; tras un momento de duda lo aceptó, después de todo, ya no tenía nada que esconder.

.

.

* * *

* Eres increíble.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué les pareció? Considero que la forma en que se desarrolló el lemon merece una explicación, pero esa es mi perspectiva, ustedes díganme qué piensan._

 _Como siempre, quedo al pendiente de sus comentarios._

 _Nos leemos la próxima. Bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Mitsurō Kubo.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Universo Alternativo.

* * *

 **Attention catchers**

 **.**

 **VI**

 **.**

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegó con relativa prontitud, sin embargo, sus cuerpos demostraban descanso a pesar de la intensa sesión de sexo que habían tenido apenas horas antes.

Yuri, cayendo en cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido, no terminaba de comprender de dónde había sacado la resolución para todos los actos realizados. Recordó las ocasiones en que lo había hecho son Guang y la mayoría de ellas resultaron más bien aburridas, quizás por ello su pareja se había cansado.

Intentó alejar esos pensamientos pesimistas de su mente al recordar las palabras de aliento que su entrenador le había dado; pero sobre todo, resolvió convencerse de que las vivencias eran merecidas y no obra de la casualidad.

Se sentó lentamente en la cama y giró un poco para observar al ruso que aún dormía. Se detuvo en la longitud de sus pestañas, la forma de su nariz, sus labios, la clavícula y la tranquilidad de su respiración. Cayó en cuenta de que era la primera vez que podía observarlo de esa manera, la primera de muchas, esperaba.

No pudo detener la sonrisa que le generaba saberse en ese lugar, en el cual nadie había estado, pues de acuerdo a las palabras de su entrenador, siempre solicitaba a sus parejas sexuales que se retiraran en cuanto todo terminaba.

Perdió la noción de cuántos minutos lo observó en silencio y regresó en sí sólo cuando Victor comenzó a moverse indicando que despertaría pronto. Verlo abrir los ojos resultaba hermoso, incluso con el cabello desarreglado y algunas marcas de almohada en la cara, la belleza del ruso era innegable.

— Buenos días.

Articuló Victor en cuanto pasó saliva y reconoció la mirada que parecía añorarlo.

— Buenos días…

Respondió el chico comenzando a sonrojarse.

— No te quedes ahí, puedes venir a mi lado si quieres. —Sonrió ampliamente levantando las sábanas para que el otro se recostara a su lado.

Tímidamente, Yuri se arrodilló en la cama y gateó hasta donde la mirada más esperanzada del mundo lo esperaba. Se recostó y de inmediato fue envuelto por los protectores brazos del ruso que lo besó en cuanto se acomodaron.

Tomaron el tiempo necesario para decidir lo que sería su desayuno, tiempo que el ruso aprovechó para que disminuyera la rutinaria erección matutina, pues no quería incomodar al chico que, seguramente, se encontraría un poco adolorido.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente mientras ambos disfrutaban el pequeño descanso que tendrían aprovechando que las vacaciones de Yuri habían comenzado oficialmente. Comentaron sobre los planes para salir a divertirse a algún lugar y las siguientes visitas que deberían hacer a Chris.

Un pacificador sentimiento se instaló en ellos y parecían vivir la situación perfecta, algo que pocas veces podían pensar.

.

.

Las siguientes dos semanas terminaron antes de lo esperado y el japonés no podía evitar sentirse un tanto intranquilo al tomar conciencia de que las vacaciones de su entrenador estaban a punto de terminar. Intentaba aprovechar a lo máximo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, sin embargo, el miedo a parecer posesivo aparecía sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Pero cada día se volvían más comunes las frases como "dime qué quieres y yo lo haré" y "si me lo pides no puedo negarme", lo cual no hacía más que incentivarlo a tomar confianza en que la relación iba por buen camino. Y a pesar de que aún no se atrevía a denominarse el "amante" de Victor, resultaba innegable que esa era su situación.

La inconfundible canción designada para Pichit lo sacó de sus pensamientos y la invitación a comer para platicar un poco sonó agradable, principalmente debido a que su entrenador lo vería hasta más tarde. _Ideálnaya Chashka*_ fue el lugar de elección para tener un alimento delicioso y una necesaria plática.

Como era obvio, lo primero que Pichit hizo —aprovechando ser la única persona que tenía conocimiento de ello— fue acosar a su amigo con preguntas sobre la relación con Victor, preguntas que no pudieron ser ignoradas considerando el nivel de confianza entre ambos.

Para Yuri resultó más que provechosa la reunión, pues pudo hablar de todas las preguntas y cuestiones que pasaban por su mente sin temor a ser juzgado. Pichit, como era su costumbre en momentos de seriedad, escuchó atentamente todo lo que el otro le confió y no perdió el tiempo en aconsejarlo según su propia experiencia y pensamiento.

Sin la intención de acaparar todo el tiempo, el chico de lentes preguntó también a su amigo sobre su vida amorosa, sin embargo se topó de frente con un "aún no hay nada definido, cuando estemos saliendo te digo"; por lo que el chico resolvió que su única opción era esperar pacientemente a que su amigo decidiera hablar.

La charla continuó con tranquilidad hasta pasadas las 15:00 horas, momento en el que el teléfono de Yuri recibió el primer mensaje que hizo latir con fuerza su corazón. Los amigos se despidieron con la promesa de continuar disfrutando sus vacaciones y de estar en contacto para lo que resultara necesario, sobre todo pensando en consejos amorosos y sexuales, según el tailandés.

Con paso veloz, Yuri se dirigió a una plaza pública que se encontraba a unas cuadras de su ubicación, por lo que, calculó, en cinco minutos más podría reunirse con su novio.

Detuvo su andar casi ocasionando que una señora detrás de él cayera al piso, se disculpó cuántas veces pudo sin olvidar que había pensado en la palabra con "N", la cual su amigo no había dejado de recordarle durante todo el tiempo que compartieron juntos.

— "Ahora son pareja, ¿por qué no lo aceptas? ¿O es que te besas y acuestas con cualquiera? Basta de evadirlo, Yuri. Debes grabarte en la cabeza que Victor es tu novio".

Repitió una vez más lo que dijo su amigo y comenzó a cuestionarse porqué el ruso no había mencionado ese hecho ni una sola vez en esas semanas, asumió que todo era por no presionarlo pero no podría tener certeza hasta que le preguntara de manera directa.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente mientras Yuri continuaba evitando la pregunta que seguía anidada en su mente. Sin embargo, llegada la noche, no tuvo más opción que expresarla al notar que Victor sabía a la perfección que algo le preocupaba.

— Victor… Hmmm… Tú crees que… Bueno, quizás pero… No sé…

— Yuri… —Le regaló una mirada que oscilaba entre diversión y reprimenda—. Sabes que puedes decir lo que sea, ¿por qué te detienes?

— Sí, gracias… —Se sonrojó evidentemente—. ¿Nosotros qué somos, digo, nuestra relación, tú sabes…?

El ruso no pudo más que sonreír con alivio y demostrar felicidad en sus ojos.

— ¡Creí que nunca lo preguntarías! —Lo abrazó con ganas—. Es obvio que somos pareja, ¿o no quieres ser mi pareja? —un puchero comenzó a asomarse—.

— ¡Claro que quiero! Pero quiero saber cómo lo ves tú, sólo eso…

— La verdad yo no quise decir algo para no presionarte, pero desde que nos besamos por primera vez pensé en hacerlo oficial, tú sabes, que todo el mundo supiera que salimos, pero sé que sería muy problemático para ambos, sobre todo en tu universidad. Además nunca lo mencionaste, pensé que era una cuestión cultural, no sé, pero no te veía con interés de aceptar que somos algo más que entrenador y pupilo. —Suspiró pesadamente—. Eso resultaba algo triste pero bueno, preferí esperar a que quisieras dar el primer paso. —Sonrió expectante—.

La expresión de Yuri no necesitaba interpretación, parecía que Victor comprendía a la perfección sus ideas y sentimientos sin que se percatara de ello. Se sintió aceptado y amado como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho.

Sus ojos brillaron demostrando que unas traicioneras lágrimas amenazaban con salir y sólo pudo taparse la boca con la mano derecha para intentar acallar —sin éxito— el pequeño sollozo que se coló para ser escuchado.

Victor, comprendiendo lo que pasaba por la mente del chico, lo tomó en sus brazos y sonrió satisfecho mientras lo abrazaba.

— Ahora que lo pienso, mi comportamiento tampoco fue muy comprensible. —Aclaró su garganta y tomó aire—. Yuri Katsuki, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

La reacción del japonés fue complemente contraria a la esperada, pues Victor se imaginó una escena sacada de una película romántica de Hollywood, en la que el chico se colgaría de su cuello y, derramando algunas lágrimas, aceptaría la propuesta prometiendo estar juntos toda la vida; en cambio, el de lentes sólo lo observó detenidamente con una expresión que podría interpretarse como "¿en serio eres tan cursi?".

Sin embargo, la sonrisa traviesa de Yuri denotó la felicidad que estaba intentado esconder y, sin permitir que su compañero dijera un sola palabra, unió sus labios tras emitir un claro "sí quiero" que llenó de dicha el momento que compartían.

Los hombres compartieron una risa de felicidad, que fue el mejor indicativo del goce vivido. Finalmente tomaban conciencia de que habían formado una pareja, de la manera más inesperada —y quizás inverosímil para Yuri— pero no había forma en que pudieran negarlo.

Decidieron pasar la noche juntos. Nuevamente la unión de sus cuerpos demostraba ser lo necesario para expresar su amor.

.

.

Tal y como era esperado que sucediera, las vacaciones de Victor terminaron y el tiempo que ambos pudieron pasar juntos se redujo drásticamente. Por lo que en busca de que la soledad no hiciera mella en él durante el mes que aún le restaba para regresar a la universidad, Yuri se refugió en Pichit y Chris para que la situación se hiciera más llevadera.

El miércoles de la primera semana sin el ruso, Chris llamó a primera hora al chico quien, intentando abrir los ojos aún presas del sueño, fue informado de un casting importante en el que su nombre había sido registrado sin pedir autorización; por lo que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse como impulsado por un resorte para tomar una ducha rápida y comer lo primero que encontró en su camino.

Tuvo que aceptar que recorrer la ciudad a pie y en transporte público, aunque parecía agradable en ocasiones, resultaba muy inconveniente cuando debía apresurarse a algún lugar; no pudo más que extrañar la comodidad del automóvil; inmediatamente se reprendió por ese pensamiento por completo materialista. Prefirió centrar su atención en subir a la línea correcta del metro para no llegar a su cita aún más tarde.

Una vez que arribó a la agencia de Chris, se percató de la gran cantidad de personas que ya se encontraban ahí, un ligero sentimiento de inseguridad comenzó a surgir al verse nuevamente compitiendo contra jóvenes.

Decidió enfocarse en buscar a su amigo y se sorprendió al verlo hablando tranquilamente con Yakov. Se acercó tímidamente pero su intento de pasar —un tanto— desapercibido terminó siendo nulo cuando el suizo se colgó aparatosamente de su cuello para incluirlo en la conversación.

El magnate apenas pudo ocultar su sorpresa al reconocerlo y sonrió ligeramente al pensar que su mejor pupilo había cumplido su sorpresa de entrenar a ese chico.

— Tengo entendido que ya conoces a Katsuki, ¿cierto, Yakov?

Cuestionó tranquilamente el rubio.

— Sí, ya tengo el gusto. Pero sinceramente no creí que tuvieras las agallas de traerlo a una propuesta tan grande.

— ¿Por qué no? Él tiene el talento necesario.

— Prefiero que nos concentremos en iniciar el casting. No hay que hacerlos perder el tiempo.

Como un mero espectador de la conversación entre los hombres, el japonés prefirió mantenerse al margen, sin embargo no pudo evitar un sentimiento de alegría al saberse protegido por Chris.

Tal como lo habían comentado, el casting inició pocos minutos después. Un hombre desconocido y bastante mal encarado se encargó de explicar cuál era la temática del anuncio y qué se esperaba de cada aspirante.

Los presentes comenzaron a audicionar paulatinamente mientras las dos personas que fungían como jurados evaluaban severamente a todos quienes pasaban frente a sus ojos.

Sorprendentemente el turno de Yuri llegó pronto y las observaciones recibidas fueron pocas, lo cual le dio esperanza, sobre todo al notar el pulgar arriba de Chris —quien ya lo esperaba para felicitarlo—.

La lista de candidatos se reducía considerablemente y varios de los presentes mantenían sonrisas claras. Sin embargo, cuando el siguiente nombre fue llamado al escenario, las caras de muchos de ellos se opacaron.

Yuri Plisetsky subió al escenario demostrando un dominio perfecto del ambiente —además de pocos modales— y, tomando las gafas de sol dispuestas sobre una pequeña mesa frente a los jurados, encantó a los presentes con la cara más angelical que cualquiera pudiera pensar, sin embargo, con sólo un cambio en la mirada, una fiereza arrasadora llenó el lugar admirando a todos, incluido el japonés.

Las alabazas de los jurados y la sonrisa confiada de Yakov resultaron suficientes para que varios aspirantes y managers entendieran lo que sucedería.

Una vez que se presentaron todos los candidatos, sólo unos minutos fueron necesarios para que Plisetsky fuera anunciado como la nueva imagen de la línea juvenil de _Ray-Ban_ ** en Rusia.

La decepción fue evidente en todos los aspirantes, incluido el japonés, sin embargo, las certeras palabras de aliento del suizo —que se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo— lograron animarlo considerablemente, algo que sólo Victor había podido hacer.

Poco a poco el lugar comenzó a ser desalojado y el lugar sólo permanecieron Chris y Yakov, quienes platicaban afablemente mientras Yuri no hacía más que observar con desesperación la puerta de salida, esperando el momento perfecto en que pudiera escabullirse de aquella incómoda situación.

Sin embargo, su oportunidad perfecta —que se presentó cerca de diez minutos después— fue interrumpida por la rubia cabellera de Plisetsky, quien con la peor actitud posible, arrinconó al chico cerca de la puerta y, sin darle tiempo para procesar la situación, burlonamente rio en su cara.

— ¿En serio esto es en lo que Victor pierde el tiempo? Cuando supe que estaba entrenando a un chico pensé que sería alguien con calidad y no esta… Cosa —Expresó con una mueca por completo despectiva.

Las hirientes palabras del rubio contrastaban contra su perfecta imagen —y con los varios centímetros más bajo de estatura que resultó ser—, por lo que Yuri no pudo evitar una pequeña risilla, la cual no hizo más que irritar al otro.

— ¿De qué diablos te ríes? ¿Es muy gracioso ser un idiota sin talento?

—Lo siento. —Dijo apenas conteniendo la risa—. Es que no pensé que me hablarías, no pareces el tipo de persona que disfrute socializar.

— ¿Quién diablos está socializando? —Dijo el rubio completamente exasperado—. Estoy haciendo obvia tu inutilidad. —Apretó el ceño ya fruncido con anterioridad.

— Espera, no tienes que ponerte así. —Mencionó en tono conciliador—. Después de todo estamos en el mismo ambiente, deberíamos tratar de llevarnos bien, quizás hasta podríamos trabajar juntos.

Una perfecta sonrisa de dibujó en los labios del japonés, algo que el otro evidentemente no esperaba.

— ¿Quién querría trabajar contigo? ¡No seas ridículo! —Un ligero sonrojo comenzó a dibujarse en su níveo rostro.

— ¿Por qué no? Oh, por cierto, ¿también te llamas Yuri, no? Eso podría ser una coincidencia muy afortunada.

— Eres imbécil. ¿Quién podría considerarse afortunado de conocer a un cerdo como tú?

— ¿Cerdo? —La duda resultó evidente en la confundida cara del japonés.

— Te reconozco del anuncio del restaurante… —Una sonrisa maliciosa se esbozó en su cara—. En vez de llamarte "Yuri", para mí serás el "katsudon", ese nombre te queda mejor.

Permaneció a la espera de una reclamación que nunca llegó, en cambio, una gran emoción se dibujó en la cara del otro.

— Entonces tú serás "Yurio". Te queda. —Sonrió complacido.

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡No me digas así! —Su rostro inmediatamente se pintó de color rojo y una evidente mirada de furia se presentó.

La reacción del rubio resultó más divertida de lo esperado, por lo que el japonés decidió mantener ese apodo como una forma de recordar a su hermana.

— Sabes, a tu edad no es bueno que te enojes con esa facilidad. —Mencionó en tono conciliador, en un intento por suavizar la expresión del otro—. Por cierto, ¿qué edad tienes?

— ¿Qué diablos te importa si me enojo o no? —Reclamó nuevamente—. Y tengo 16… Pero, mejor explícame por qué me dices Yurio.

— Te lo explicaré después. —Guiñó un ojo y comenzó a caminar hacia Chris, quien le indicaba que era momento de irse.

Con la concreta idea en mente de que su plan no había salido de la forma ideada, Yuri Plisetsky no tuvo más remedio que ir al lado de su manager, que a la distancia le reclamaba el haber desaparecido de su vista por algunos minutos.

— Yurio…

Repasó en su mente el apodo recién recibido mientras se dirigía a lado de Yakov para acordar los términos de los anuncios y la campaña publicitaria que se avecinaba para él.

No pudo evitar la diminuta sonrisa que se gestó en su rostro. Definitivamente ese encuentro sería el primero de muchos.

.

.

Como era de esperarse, la noticia de lo sucedido en el casting pronto llegó a los oídos de Victor, pues al igual que en todos esos días, Chris lo mantenía al tanto de todo lo relacionado con el chico. Debido a lo que aconteció ese día, ambos creyeron conveniente que Victor y Yuri se reunieran para hablar.

El ruso no perdió la oportunidad de agradecer a su amigo el apoyo incondicional que le estaba proporcionado a Yuri, quien cada vez parecía más inmerso en el mundo del modelaje. Además le pidió que lo mantuviera enterado de lo que ocurriera con Plisetsky, sobre todo al considerar cómo se desarrolló la última interacción con él —de la cual Chris estuvo enterado todo el tiempo aunque no quiso intervenir—, pues un presentimiento desagradable se instaló en su interior.

La invitación a cenar no fue rechazada por el japonés, pues ese sería el primer fin de semana que podrían pasar juntos después de que el trabajo los mantuviera alejados tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, el chico se encontraba inesperadamente de buen humor y no parecía afectado en lo absoluto, incluso habló con total tranquilidad de las impresiones que tuvo del casting y de lo talentoso que parecía ser Yurio.

— ¿Yurio? ¿Qué no se llama Yuri? —Cuestionó Victor con evidente curiosidad en el rostro.

— Ah sí… Pero yo le apodé "Yurio" porque se parece a Takao, el miembro de un grupo que le gusta a mi hermana. En cuanto lo vi me acordé de ella…

Solamente con observar la mirada de añoranza del chico, el ruso comprendió todo lo que esas palabras envolvían, por ello decidió no ahondar más en el tema.

La velada se desarrolló con total tranquilidad, llena de conversaciones y planes a futuro, tanto del modelaje como de la universidad.

.

.

Los días continuaron su flujo habitual y Chris se encargó a la perfección de buscar las ofertas más adecuadas para Yuri. Tan sólo una semana después, se presentó la oportunidad de un nuevo casting para ropa de temporada otoño – invierno.

El casting se realizó con la cotidianeidad de siempre y, aunque en el lugar también se encontraba Yurio, no se anunció el ganador en ese momento, sino que los organizadores se comprometieron a notificar personalmente a los elegidos.

Tan sólo unas horas después, la noticia de que Yuri había sido elegido como uno de los modelos del anuncio llenó de alegría a todos, principalmente al ruso, quien finalmente podía contemplar que el arduo trabajo de todos comenzaba a dar frutos.

Al día siguiente el japonés fue solicitado en las oficinas de _Scotch & Soda_*** para la primera junta de planeación, Chris acudió a acompañarlo en calidad de representante de la agencia, sin embargo, la sorpresa fue grande para ambos cuando arribaron al lugar y se percataron de que el otro modelo del anuncio era Yurio.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en la cara del chico rubio, quien no despegó la vista del de lentes mientras en su mente mantenía el firme pensamiento de que ese trabajo sería mucho más interesante de lo que había pensado.

.

.

* * *

* Cafetería ubicada en el centro de San Petersburgo, Rusia.

** Compañía estadounidense fabricante de gafas de sol, fundada en 1937 por Bausch & Lomb.

*** Compañía de moda alemana con tiendas de distribución en varios países, incluido Rusia.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre, agradezco a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar._

 _Hasta la próxima. Bye!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Mitsurō Kubo.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Universo Alternativo.

* * *

 **Attention catchers**

 **.**

 **VII**

 **.**

* * *

En la mañana del día de la importante reunión de Yuri, Victor tuvo que apresurarse para llegar a la agencia, todo con tal de no robarle tiempo al chico y permitirle alistarse correctamente, sobre todo al considerar que la noche anterior no le había permitido ir a dormir a su dormitorio. Ni bien acababa de entrar el edificio perteneciente a Yakov, se encontró al magnate en el lobby.

— Vitya, qué gusto ver que llegas a tiempo…

— Buenos días, Yakov. ¿Por qué dices eso? Siempre llego a tiempo cuando me lo pides. —El ruso abrazó a su manager con efusividad.

— Sí, como quieras… Por cierto, voy a salir con Plisetsky, tenemos la reunión del casting que ganó ayer.

— ¿Cuál casting? —Cuestionó con la intención de verificar sus sospechas.

— El del Scotch & Soda, en el cual también estuvo tu Yuri… —Mencionó con cierta burla.

— No necesitas decirlo de esa forma. Además, Yuri también irá a esa reunión con Chris.

— ¿No me digas que Katsuki también fue elegido? —Preguntó con incredulidad.

— ¿Por qué lo dices así? Pareciera como su Yuri no mereciera ganar… —Afiló la mirada.

— No lo digo por eso, sino porque tendré que lidiar con Plisetsky cuando se entere. Ese niño tiene un carácter difícil… —Sobó sus sienes preparándose para lo que se avecinaba.

La conversación duró unos minutos más hasta que fue interrumpida por una sedosa cabellera rubia que, sin intención de ser cortés le exigió al manager que se fueran de inmediato.

— Yuri. Quiero presentarte a alguien. —Señaló a la estrella de su agencia.

— Sé quién es, obvio que lo sé. ¿Quién diablos en Rusia no conoce su cara? —Mencionó el chico con desdén.

— Es un gusto, Yurio. —Victor extendió la mano derecha de forma amable.

— ¡¿Por qué diablos me llamas así?¡ —Gritó completamente encolerizado.

— Yuri me lo dijo. —Sonrió complacido.

— Ya veo. —Sonrió con molestia—. Ese katsudon tiene la boca muy grande. Pronto lo haré callar. —Giró sobre sus pies y se encaminó a la salida.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡Oye! —Cuestionó Victor mientras Yakov alternaba la vista entre ambos intentando entender la situación.

— ¡No pienso discutir con un viejo! —Gritó Yurio a una considerable distancia mientras era alcanzado por su manager.

— ¿Viejo?

La estrella rusa permaneció estático en el lugar mientras las dos personas que antes estaban frente a él salieron por la entrada principal. Después de salir del asombro por las palabras del chico, no pudo evitar una sonrisa al reconocer que ese Yuri resultaba ser bastante interesante también.

Tuvo que resignarse a que _su_ Yuri debería lidiar con ese chico por algunos días. Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que sabría más de Yurio.

.

.

Una vez en la reunión, Yuri se percató —con evidente sorpresa— de lo bien portado que podría resultar Yurio, pues durante toda la junta de planeación no se mostró grosero y acató a la perfección las instrucciones que les eran dadas a ambos.

Resultó bastante grato para todos darse cuenta de que los _Yuris_ funcionaban bien y que sus imágenes, a pesar de parecer opuestas, contrastaban para lograr lo que la empresa buscaba. La reunión tomó un ritmo agradable, tanto que uno de los representantes de la empresa comenzó a idear alguna otra campaña en que pudieran utilizar a ambos chicos.

Como una forma de constatar que habían elegido a las personas correctas, el dueño de la importante compañía solicitó una demostración por parte de ambos chicos; por lo que todos los involucrados se dirigieron a un pequeño set de fotografía ubicado en el mismo piso que la sala de reuniones y esperaron pacientemente a que sus asesores de moda prepararan a los modelos.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, apareció Yurio vistiendo unos ajustados jeans de mezclilla y una chaqueta de cuero azul marino, pocos pasos detrás de él, salió Yuri vistiendo unos jeans de corte recto y color azul real y una camiseta con algunos tonos deslavados de negro. Ambos realizaron las poses sugeridas e interactuaron perfectamente.

Los managers de ambos chicos estaban radiantes de felicidad al percatarse de las miradas complacidas de los empresarios, quienes alabaron el trabajo realizado por los modelos y decidieron la fecha de la primera sesión fotográfica, la cual se realizaría en dos días más, por lo que solicitaron a todos su mayor disposición.

Una vez que la reunión se dio por terminada, los modelos regresaron a los vestidores para retornar a sus ropas anteriores. El japonés estaba a punto de salir del lugar cuando una mano en su antebrazo le detuvo.

— No creí que tuvieras que contarle a Victor todo lo que haces. —Dijo Yurio en tono amenazante.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

— Por tu culpa también él me dice Yurio, créeme que eso no te lo voy a perdonar. Ojalá no tuviera que ver tu aburrida cara otra vez.

— No tienes que comportarte así. Por lo que entiendo trabajaremos juntos varios días, así que deberíamos intentar llevarnos mejor; podríamos ser amigos si quieres. —Extendió su mano derecha como buscando una tregua.

Contrariamente a lo esperado, el rubio golpeó la mano del otro y, regalándole una mirada más enfurecida que la anterior, seleccionó cuidadosamente sus palabras.

— ¿Quién querría ser amigo de un cerdo como tú? Mejor lárgate de mi vista.

— Pero si tú fuiste quien me detuvo para platicar. —Sonrió ampliamente—. Eres muy divertido, Yurio.

— ¡Deja de decirme así, maldita sea! ¡Jódanse tú y ese viejo!

El más joven se alejó emanando un aura peligrosa para cualquier persona a su alrededor, sin embargo, lejos de ahuyentar al japonés, este sólo sonrió más complacido que nunca, pues él tenía la firme idea de que detrás de toda esa violencia y mal carácter, se escondía un chico sensible.

Por la tarde, cuando Victor y Yuri pudieron reunirse nuevamente, los oídos del ruso se llenaron de las emocionantes vivencias que el otro tenía para contarle. Fue casi como ver a un niño pequeño platicando su primer día en la escuela.

La estrella no tenía objeción alguna al poder presenciar la alegría de su compañero, esa que sólo se hacía visible cuando lograba algo muy deseado, como en algunos de sus entrenamientos o en la filmación del anuncio del restaurante.

Nada podría opacar esa felicidad, de eso se encargaría Victor. La velada transcurrió de la manera más amena posible para ambos; risas, felicidad, comida y bebida como marcaba la costumbre impuesta por ambos.

Después de que sus estómagos estuvieran satisfechos y cuando el reloj indicaba las 21:00 horas, el ruso notó que el ambiente pintaba perfecto para otro tipo de celebración. Caricias iniciadas con una obvia intención y, al igual que en los días anteriores, jamás detenidas por el japonés, los llevaron a la habitación.

Comenzaron a fundirse en besos mientras sus cuerpos se recostaban en la suave cama que fue testigo, una vez más del amor y la pasión que se profesaban los dos.

.

.

Tal y como había sido acordado con los empresarios, dos días después de la primera reunión, los modelos estaban listos para la sesión fotográfica. Sus atuendos acorde con la temporada que se sería promocionada y sus corazones latiendo rápidamente, pues a pesar de todo, ambos seguían siendo novatos.

Yurio aprovechó la distracción de las personas del staff para acercarse al director y sugerir un pequeño cambio en el guion marcado con anterioridad, pues él consideraba que sería mejor para el rumbo de campaña. Solamente dos minutos fueron necesarios para que los argumentos del chico fueran considerados como válidos, el cambio fue aceptado y el rubio se comprometió a informar a su compañero.

Victor, quien había conseguido el permiso de su manager para estar presente durante la sesión antes de acudir a una entrevista —que convenientemente sería cerca del lugar—, recordaba con Chris los días en que ambos se habían visto en situaciones similares y aseguraban que esa campaña sería el inicio de una prometedora carrera para Yuri.

En el ambiente se leía expectativa por parte de todos los presentes, sin embargo, se mantuvieron en silencio a partir de que uno de los miembros del staff anunciara que iniciaría la sesión.

Los modelos se adentraron en su papel y acataron las instrucciones del director, quien resultó ser más estricto de lo que parecía en el logro de las expresiones deseadas.

Alrededor de una hora y dos cambios de ropa después, uno de los miembros del staff anunció que la sesión había terminado y todos suspiraron complacidos. Las felicitaciones comenzaron a llover para ambos modelos y uno de los empresarios que había estado presente no se inmutó en augurar el éxito de la campaña.

El asistente del director anunció que la segunda sesión se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente en una locación diferente, la cual resultó conocida para ambos managers por lo que no habría problema en el traslado.

Tras un breve momento de plática, Yakov se despidió cordialmente de todos y se retiró con ambos rusos, pues aún debía acudir a una entrevista con su máxima estrella. Victor, sin embargo, no quiso irse sin antes compartir unas palabras con el japonés, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Yurio. Chris, como siempre, se comprometió a llevar a Yuri sano y salvo a su dormitorio, pero eso sólo pasaría unos minutos después.

Durante la tarde, la euforia de lo vivido acompañó a Yuri, quien tuvo que llamar a Pichit para desahogar su emoción. Al poco tiempo, cuando se encontró con Victor, todo fue felicidad para ambos y compartieron una comida que supo realmente bien para ambos.

Consideraron conveniente descansar temprano para que el rendimiento del chico no se viera disminuido por esa razón, por lo cual, después de la comida, el japonés regresó a su dormitorio no sin antes recibir la promesa de que al día siguiente, su amante lo llevaría a su sesión de fotos.

Sintiendo el corazón a punto de estallar y con la mente puesta en finalizar a la perfección su primera campaña, Yuri se obligó a dormir pronto, mucho antes de lo que deseaba en realidad.

.

.

La mañana siguiente arribó llena de esperanza y ansiedad, de esa que acompaña los momentos importantes de la vida. El japonés sentía que volaba de la emoción y no dejaba de pensar qué tipo de sesión haría en el lugar indicado, pues aunque conocía la ubicación, nunca había asistido a ese lugar.

Cumpliendo con lo prometido, el ruso arribó a la hora indicada y ambos emprendieron el camino a la locación, en la cual verían a Chris. Aprovecharon el traslado para distraerse y mencionar lo beneficioso que sería para ambos vacacionar fuera de la ciudad, en una playa por ejemplo.

En cuanto Yuri presenció la magnificencia y belleza del _Summer Garden_ * quedó estupefacto, lo cual sacó una inocente risa de la estrella, quien recordó la primera sesión que realizó en el lugar cuando tenía apenas 16 años.

Al igual que le día anterior, los preparativos comenzaron a realizarse desde que el staff pisó la locación, los atuendos de los modelos estaban previamente seleccionados y fueron convocados al área de maquillaje de inmediato.

Una vez más, los atuendos de ambos chicos resaltaban las características de cada uno y combinaban a la perfección con el lugar. El director, motivado por el excelente ambiente que les permitiría tomar varias fotos al aire libre, improvisó algunas tomas, las cuales resultaron perfectas.

En la última toma, la consigna fue que Yuri se sentara en el piso (con una de sus piernas flexionadas) y con la espalda recargada en el sillón que serviría para que Yurio se sentara, la cara del japonés debía mantenerse sobre el brazo de dicho sillón mientras la mano izquierda del rubio se posaba sobre el hombro de su compañero mientras ambos miraban fijamente a la cámara.

Sin embargo, el cambio que Yurio logró el día anterior —y que jamás mencionó al otro— fue que, sin que el de lentes se percatara, prácticamente se recostó sobre el sofá posando su cabeza sobre el mismo brazo que Yuri, por lo que la foto fue tomada con una distancia considerablemente pequeña entre ambos pero que, como lo había anticipado el chico, resultaba perfecta y atrayente.

En el instante que el director anunció el término de la sesión, Yuri levanto el rostro y se percató de la cercanía de Yurio, se asombró un poco pero no tuvo tiempo de cuestionar nada debido a que la amenazante mirada del otro se acercó disminuyendo a casi nada su distancia

— La próxima vez no te salvarás.

Después de pronunciar aquella ambigua frase, el chico se retiró dejando una duda enorme en el japonés, quien no terminaba de entender a qué se refería. Sin tiempo para continuar elaborando teorías, Yuri fue arrastrado por el fotógrafo a las felicitaciones de los presentes.

Chris, sin perder de vista a Yuri, lo observó tranquilamente mientras algunas personas hablaban con él y suspiró un tanto divertido intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para el ruso que, a su lado, intentaba acallar lo que daba vueltas en su mente.

— Yo voy a estar con él, no te preocupes. —Observó de reojo a un ruso que mantenía la compostura sin quitar la vista del joven rubio.

— ¿Qué pretende?

— Es un adolescente, sabes que a esa edad la mente es un misterio. —Intentó calmar el suizo.

— ¿Viste lo que hizo? Esa toma no debía ser así.

— Lo sé, lo sé. —Suspiró—. Por ahora ve con Yuri.

El suizo colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y lo instó a dejar de pensar en lo que fue obvio, para ellos al menos.

— No entiendo la obsesión de los rusos con los japoneses… —Bromeó internamente mientras pensaba en lo que se avecinaba.

Intentando minimizar su molestia, Victor se concentró en acompañar a Yuri el resto del día y recibió algunas felicitaciones de las personas que sabían que el japonés estaba a su cargo.

.

.

A partir de las sesiones para Scotch & Soda, la agenda de Chris comenzó a llenarse con propuestas para Yuri, sin embargo, considerando el hecho de que en sólo una semana regresaría a la universidad, creyó conveniente elegir muy bien cuál sería el siguiente trabajo.

Tan sólo tres días después, una oportunidad perfecta se presentó: una campaña de bebidas energéticas que no le tomaría más de un día. Sin embargo, llamó su atención saber que quien recomendó al chico para el trabajo fue Yurio. El suizo sonrió tranquilamente al constatar que ambos chicos habían congeniado bastante bien al trabajar juntos, por ello no dudó en confirmar la participación de Yuri antes de avisarle.

El joven ruso no cabía en sí mismo de la felicidad aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, trabajar con Yuri había resultado más complaciente de lo que pensó, por ello no dudó en sugerirlo en cuanto la oferta llegó a manos de Yavok.

— El día de mañana será la reunión de trabajo. Seguramente en dos días más se hará la sesión. ¿Estás contento? —Cuestionó Yakov sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Contento? ¿Por qué debería estar contento?

— Y todavía lo preguntas… —El manager sonrió tenuemente—. Trabajarás con él otra vez, al parecer te llevas bien con el Yuri de Victor.

— Tch… No digas tonterías. Se nota que estás anciano.

De pie en la puerta de la oficina de Yavok, Victor logró escuchar la conversación que acababa de suceder. Inmediatamente recodó su conexión con el gerente de marketing de la empresa de dicho anuncio.

Con un dolor en el estómago tomó su teléfono mientras caminaba pausadamente al baño más cercano para entablar una conversación que, ciertamente, no sería que conveniente que alguien escuchara.

Una hora más tarde, el departamento de marketing de Istfuds** notificó a Chris que se había solicitado el cambio de uno de los modelos del próximo anuncio, específicamente de su modelo. La razón empleada fue que preferían a alguien con otra imagen, el cual ya había sido solicitado a la agencia de Yakov.

Sin ninguna otra alternativa, el suizo aceptó la noticia y la disculpa. Agradeció internamente no haber notificado antes a Yuri, pues estaba seguro de que una cancelación de ese tipo podría afectar su autoestima.

No obstante, no quedaba conforme con la explicación dada. Estaba seguro de que existía otro motivo de tal cambio y comenzó a sospechar la causa real, sin embargo, tendría que dejar sus teorías para otro momento, pues una importante reunión lo esperaba en ese momento; después vería la posibilidad de tener una larga conversación con su amigo ruso, el cual seguramente había hecho algo desagradable.

.

.

* * *

* Parque ubicado en una isla en San Petersburgo, Rusia.

** Empresa dedicada a la comercialización de bebidas energéticas en Rusia.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Capítulo corto, lo sé, pero cuando lean el siguiente comprenderán por qué. Como siempre, recibo con gusto sus comentarios.  
_

 _Hasta la próxima._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Mitsurō Kubo.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Universo Alternativo. +18.

* * *

 **Attention catchers**

 **.**

 **VIII**

 **.**

* * *

Los días transcurrieron más pronto de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera querido. Yuri regresó a la universidad y, como era de esperarse, la horda de chicas que pretendían averiguar algo de Victor no se hizo esperar.

De entre todas ellas destacaba Mila, quien descaradamente comenzó a seguir al chico desde que se lo topó en uno de los pasillos. La lluvia de preguntas —algunas de ellas bastante incómodas— llenaron los oídos del chico que, sin tener otra opción, recurrió a su amigo Pichit para quitársela de encima.

— Yuri, por favor. No te vayas y dime cómo se ve Victor sin camisa, ¡lo debes saber!

Preguntó Mila por tercera vez mientras se aproximaban al aula en que ambos chicos tomarían su segunda clase. La mirada de súplica del japonés no hizo más que irritar al tailandés contra la chica que, obviamente, no tenía idea de lo que significaba el respeto por los demás.

— Oye, en serio, ¿no te parece que preguntas demasiadas cosas que no tienen nada que ver contigo? —Interrumpió Pichit cuando ella intentaba tomar por el hombro a Yuri para impedir que ingresara al aula.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

La peor mirada de odio se dirigió hacia Pichit, quien, lejos de intimidarse sólo rio observándola.

— Como pensé, no estás acostumbrada a que te contradigan… No eres más que una niña mimada.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Gritó haciendo que varias miradas se dirigieran hacia ellos.

El japonés entró en estado de alerta de inmediato, se percató de las miradas curiosas y prefirió intervenir antes de que sucediera alguna otra cosa.

— Cálmense los dos, por favor. —Se interpuso el chico entre ambos—. Dejen esto y vayamos a nuestras clases.

— Deberías alejarte de estos patanes, Yuri. —Dijo Mila mirando de forma despectiva al tailandés—. No será bueno para tu imagen estar rodeado de gente así…

La chica giró sobre sus pies dispuesta a alejarse sin dar tiempo a una réplica, sin embargo, la risa burlona de Pichit la irritó aún más antes de irse definitivamente.

Ambos chicos entraron finalmente al aula y, una vez que tomaron sus respectivos asientos, Pichit, con evidente molestia, susurró a su amigo:

— No sé por qué le sigues hablando. Es tan fastidiosa y altanera que me enojo sólo de verla. Además, es tan obvio que quiere algo con Victor.

— Lo sé, pero me parece una grosería dejar de hablarle. Ella es quien me busca.

— ¿Y esa es razón suficiente para soportar esos desplantes? No te entiendo.

El tailandés dio por terminada la conversación y fijó su atención en la profesora que recién ingresaba para impartir su clase. Yuri, por su parte, de dejaba de pensar en las palabras de su amigo, quien siempre tenía razón.

.

.

Siendo consecuente con el trabajo realizado con anterioridad, Chris encontró una oferta que se ajustaba al limitado tiempo de Yuri. No dudó en inscribirlo y, afortunadamente, fue elegido al terminar el casting.

La sesión fotográfica se realizó en uno de los pisos de la agencia Yakov, el cual contaba con varios sets que eran rentados a otras agencias o usuarios, por lo que no resultaba extraño encontrarse con algunos conocidos por los pasillos que conectaban los sets.

En uno de ellos, Yurio, que había observado a Yuri por varios minutos esperando el momento adecuado para acercarse, aprovechó su distracción y lo tomó de un brazo, obligándolo a acompañarlo a uno de los baños cercanos; una vez que estuvieron dentro, la mirada del más chico mostró una furia desconocida hasta ese momento mientras el de lentes era arrinconado lentamente contra una de las paredes.

— ¿Por qué renunciaste?

La mirada de Yuri lo dijo todo, no tenía idea de a qué se refería el otro, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de preguntar porque el rubio, de manera tajante volvió a hablar fuerte y claro.

— No se te ocurra volver a rechazar una oferta conmigo, idiota.

— Yurio, de verdad no tengo idea de qué hablas. No he rechazado ninguna oferta en estos días, de hecho este trabajo en el primero en que he participado desde que estuvimos juntos.

— ¿Y la oferta de Istfuds?

— ¿De quién? No sé de qué hablas.

— ¡No jodas! Yo te sugerí para ese estúpido anuncio porque no quería hacerlo y dijeron que habías confirmado; el día de la sesión me topé con que en tu lugar estaba el idiota de Georgie. —Resopló evidentemente molesto—. Si no fuiste tú ¿quién diablos pudo hacerlo?

Ambos chicos continuaron hablando por un momento, tratando de dilucidar lo que había sucedido para, principalmente, tranquilizar al ruso.

En los pasillos que conectaban los sets, en ese momento una preocupada estrella del modelaje no dejaba de buscar a su amante, del que se había separado hacía unos minutos y, al parecer, había sido tragado por la tierra.

Victor no podía evitar desde días antes un creciente sentimiento que lo llevaba a estar al pendiente del japonés en todo momento, casi como si temiera que fuera lastimado. Increíblemente el ruso por fin conocía lo que era la culpa.

Pasados varios minutos los preocupados ojos de Victor notaron a los Yuris saliendo de un baño, ambos conversaban amablemente envueltos en un halo de confiabilidad que resultaba sorprendente para el otro.

Mientras la conversación seguía, Victor comenzó a acercase a ellos, sin embargo sólo podía ser visto por el chico más joven, quien no se inmutó ante la mirada poco amable que le regaló en todo momento el hombre que, en ese instante, parecía aborrecerlo tremendamente.

Siendo plenamente consciente de la situación, Yurio decidió despedirse alegando que sería regañado por Yakov al desaparecer tanto tiempo; colocó la mano derecha sobre el hombro del otro y, levantándose un poco sobre las puntas de sus zapatos, besó tenuemente la comisura de los labios de Yuri para después susurrar:

— до свидания *

El sorprendido japonés no pudo articular palabra y se limitó a observar al rubio mientras este sonreía.

— ¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces, mocoso?!

Gritó Victor al tiempo se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad, para —en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance— sostener a Yuri por los hombros indicándole al joven que se mantuviera alejado por completo.

— No te alteres, anciano. —Mencionó Yurio mirándolo con desdén—. Si sigues con esa actitud de mierda, el katsudon se irá.

Sin reparos en las reacciones de los otros, el rubio dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

— ¡Detente ahí, maldito mocoso altanero! —Gritó el platinado con evidente enojo.

— ¡Victor! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Déjalo! —Saltó Yuri a detener a su amante antes de que pudiera alcanzar al chico para, posiblemente, darle al menos un golpe.

Pero, siendo consistente con su actitud fría, Yurio se detuvo sólo cuando estaba a punto de salir del pasillo. Giró levemente sobre sus pies y, sin quitar la vista de la pareja, dijo:

— Mejor deberías ser sincero en vez de buscar pelear. No creo que a tu "pupilo" le agrade la idea de que canceles sus participaciones en las campañas. —Sonrió de forma sarcástica al tiempo que notaba el cambio en la expresión del "anciano"—. ¿O es que él sólo puede hacer lo que tú quieras?

— ¿De qué hablas? —Cuestionó Yuri completamente contrariado con la mirada fija en el rubio.

— Sólo até los cabos mientras hablábamos.

— ¿Pero a qué te refieres? —El japonés intentó acercarse pero fue detenido por Victor, una mirada de extrañeza se dirigió de inmediato a él.

— Pregúntale a tu flamante entrenador, parece que tiene algo que decir.

El rubio dobló hacia la esquina colocada a su derecha mientras un confundido Yuri observaba fijamente al ruso que, sin saber qué decir, ideaba alguna forma de salir bien librado de esa situación.

— ¿Es verdad?

— Yuri, yo…

— ¿Es verdad?

— ¿Te parece si vamos a otro lugar?

— ¿Sí o no? Es todo lo que quiero saber.

Percatándose de que no había forma de escapar, el ruso suspiró y recargó su espalda contra la pared más cercana.

— Sí, es verdad.

De inmediato, los ojos de Yuri se llenaron de lágrimas y un dolor agudo se instaló en su pecho.

— Yuri, escucha. Yo… No quise lastimarte es solo que…

— Lo sé, no creíste que pudiera hacerlo. Pensaste que sería opacado por Yurio y preferiste evitarme la vergüenza. —Sonrió sarcásticamente—. ¡Qué considerado eres!

— No, espera, no fue por eso.

Las palabras comenzaron a acumularse en la garganta del ruso, quien no sabía cómo expresarse sin sonar como la persona más horrible del mundo.

— Me voy.

Aseguró el japonés, girando sobre sus pies dispuesto a volver al set donde, seguramente, Chris continuaba esperándolo.

— ¡No, espera!

Corrió el ruso detrás de su amante, sosteniéndolo de un brazo.

— Suéltame. Debo despedirme de Chris e ir a clases.

— Pero necesitamos hablar.

— No quiero.

— Yuri, no…

Sin ninguna intención de escuchar al otro, el chico de lentes prácticamente corrió de regreso con el suizo. Salió en cuanto pudo del lugar y, notando que Victor no estaba cerca, tomó el primer taxi que encontró para ir a la universidad, en la que, seguramente, no se concentraría en lo absoluto.

Chris, percatándose de la abrupta forma en que Yuri se había ido y notando que Victor no había aparecido por el lugar, salió a buscar a su amigo imaginándose lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Ya se enteró?

Preguntó sentándose a lado del ruso en una de las salas de espera.

—Plisetsky se lo dijo. —Colocó la cara entre sus manos y suspiró derrotado.

— ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? —Preguntó el rubio sentándose a lado del otro.

— No sé, creo que es bastante listo.

— O supo que hiciste la llamada. Tampoco es como si hubiera sido secreto de Estado.

El ruso no quiso seguir pensando en las posibilidades, cerró los ojos intentando apagar su cerebro.

— Victor, sabes que te equivocaste tremendamente pero no pienses solamente en eso, enfócate en cómo vas a explicar esto. Debe ser un golpe muy duro para él.

— Lo sé. No quise lastimarlo, jamás lo haría. No sé qué me pasó…

— Estabas celoso. Para ambos fue evidente el interés de ese chico en Yuri, pero no creo que debas dejarte llevar por esa impresión.

— Lo besó al despedirse.

Chris se quedó sin palabras, literalmente, pues no creyó el que chico se atreviera a hacer algo.

— Tiene agallas. —Sonrió sorprendido.

— Vaya qua las tiene. Me enojé y fue cuando le soltó todo a Yuri. —Levantó un poco la cara—. Quizás si yo no me hubiera enojado podría haber hablado con él, pero estaba muy exaltado, demasiado. Soy un idiota.

El suizo colocó una mano sobre el hombro derecho de la estrella rusa, en un gesto para tratar de animarlo un poco.

— Espera a que él se calme y, por favor, no vayas a acosarlo con llamadas infinitas y visitas indeseadas.

El ruso levantó la mirada con una expresión que sólo podía traducirse en "¿Cómo lo supiste?", el rubio no pudo contener una carcajada.

— Es obvio que tengo más experiencia que tú. Sólo cálmate. No será la primera pelea que tendrán.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, Victor decidió regresar a su casa ignorando los gritos de Yakov, quien le indicaba que regresara a trabajar.

Por su parte, Yuri prefirió apagar el teléfono en cuanto estuvo en su aula de clases. Sencillamente no quería saber del mundo.

.

.

Tan solo habían pasado dos días sin que ambos se comunicaran. Victor estaba a punto de perder la cordura al sentirse tremendamente lejano, pero no sabía qué palabras debería utilizar para acercarse. Pensaba todo el tiempo en lo que Chris le recomendó, sin embargo, resultaba por demás difícil no pensar que había cometido el error más grande del mundo.

El ruso debía aceptar que con Yuri había experimentado muchas primeras veces y esa, en particular, resultaba bastante desesperante debido a que no sabía cómo manejar todas esas emociones.

Decidió continuar con sus obligaciones, pues Yakov no le perdonaría otro día perdido de trabajo. Recorrió las calles en su auto mientras pensaba en lo divertido que sería ver con el japonés las diferentes atracciones de la ciudad. Suspiró pesadamente y afianzó el agarre del volante en un intento de canalizar la frustración que lo carcomía por dentro.

Su ánimo, bastante desmejorado, parecía ir empeorando a cada minuto y resultaba bastante obvio para todos quienes lo veían en la empresa. Una de esas personas fue Yurio, quien sabía perfectamente la razón de que la estrella de la agencia estuviera derramando tristeza a su paso.

Haciendo uso de su —no tan— delicado tacto, se acercó tranquilamente hasta que estuvo a un lado del hombre que, sorprendentemente, no lo observó con enojo.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —Cuestionó Victor en cuanto estuvieron lado a lado.

— Tanto como ofrecerse pues no, sólo tengo curiosidad… —Esperó a ver la reacción del otro—. ¿Ya te dejó el katsudon? —Sonrió sarcásticamente.

La estrella rusa desvió la mirada momentáneamente y luego, sabiendo que no tenía más opción que responder, suspiró.

— Está enojado. Eso era lo que querías, ¿no?

— Yo no quería que se enojara, sólo quería saber la verdad.

— Y si ya la sabías, ¿cuál era el punto de decírselo así?

— Él también merecía saberla.

— La iba a saber, pero no había necesidad de decirlo de esa forma tan grosera y, sobre todo, no tenías que irte después de causar el alboroto.

— No tenía intención de verlos en su drama.

— No te entiendo. No sé para qué haces esto…

Yurio permaneció con la vista fija en la nada por unos segundos.

— Creo que sólo quería que la verdad saliera a la luz.

— ¿Eres un adorador de la verdad?

— Quizás.

Victor sonrió son cierto sarcasmo.

— No lo creo. Pienso que único que haces es ocultar la verdad a ti mismo.

Permanecieron de pie, en un silencio completamente incómodo, que fue roto hasta que la estrella rusa decidió continuar su camino ignorando al adolescente que lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió entre las personas que recorrían los pasillos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parado?

Otabek Altin, un joven castaño de ojos fríos y, quizás, la única persona que podría ser considerado un amigo para Yurio, se acercó al verlo a la mitad de un pasillo mirando a la nada. Notó la confusión en la mirada del otro, pero no tenía intención de preguntar la razón.

— Cállate, mejor vamos a comer algo. Quiero salir de aquí.

El rubio tomó a su amigo de la manga de su suéter y lo condujo a toda velocidad a la cafetería más cercana. El resto del día intento olvidar las palabras de Victor, las cuales habían tocado una fibra que no había considerado.

.

.

Con el cansancio a flor de piel y el ánimo por los suelos, Yuri regresó a su habitación completamente agotado, sin embargo, reconocer el auto de Victor estacionado en la acera frente a su domicilio y notar que su dueño estaba dentro, lo alegró de manera automática; pero cuando recordó la razón por la que no se habían visto, se borró la sonrisa que apenas se dignaba a asomarse en su rostro.

Pero, contrario a todo lo que había pensado, el ruso encendió el motor de automóvil haciendo obvia la intención de retirarse en ese instante, por lo que el japonés no tuvo más opción que correr hasta él y —casi— estrellarse contra el parabrisas, ocasionando, obviamente, que el otro se detuviera en el acto.

— ¡Yuri! ¿Qué haces?

El ruso bajó de inmediato, por completo alarmado sobre el bienestar físico del chico.

— Sólo así te detendrías. —Sonrió tenuemente—. ¿A dónde ibas? —Comenzó a sobar su brazo izquierdo donde, evidentemente, se golpeó.

Las palabras se acumularon en la garganta de Victor, ciertamente pasó gran parte de su tarde esperando en ese lugar pero no esperaba tener que hablar, no sabía cómo debía hablar.

— Yo… Uhmm… En realidad…

El japonés lo miró expectante y confundido.

— Sólo quería ver que estuvieras bien… —Suspiró derrotado—. Pero no quiero importunar, por eso me iba. No quiero molestarte…

La mirada triste de Victor se clavó en el pecho del chico, quien rápidamente se reconoció en esos ojos, pues no podía negar que él había permanecido en el mismo estado esos días.

— ¿Quieres… Pasar?

Sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, Yuri permaneció de pie frente a su sorprendido hombre, quien no atinaba a qué responder.

— ¿Seguro? —Cuestionó apenas con un hilo de voz.

— Sí. Creo que debemos hablar.

Sintiendo un constante temblor en el cuerpo, el chico tomó las manos de su aún entrenador y las sostuvo con toda la fuerza que pudo. Victor sólo pudo dejarse llevar en silencio mientras su corazón no dejaba de latir de manera preocupante.

Ambos ingresaron a la habitación del japonés y se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento, hasta que la situación comenzó a tornarse incómoda.

— Yuri… Lo siento… —Confesó el ruso, decidido a arreglar la situación.

— Está bien… Yo también, creo que debí escucharte ese día.

El de lentes tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama e invitó a su acompañante a hacer lo mismo.

— Lo entiendo. Comprendo tu enojo—Sonrió con tristeza y aceptó la invitación hecha.

El chico, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió de la misma forma que el ruso. Se dio cuenta del gran malentendido que se había generado entre ellos.

— No estoy enojado… —Victor levantó la mirada sorprendido—. Estoy decepcionado.

El rostro de ambos se tornó sombrío, perfectamente conscientes de lo que esas palabras significaban.

Los ojos de Yuri no pudieron contenerse más, las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse denotando el cúmulo de emociones negativas en su interior.

— Perdóname. No sabía lo que hacía…

El ruso se arrodilló frente al chico y acogió sus manos entre las suyas, apretándolas con fuerza y permitiendo que sus lágrimas también corrieran.

Ambos hombres dejaron que sus emociones fluyeran. Entre lagrimeos y sílabas inconexas, sintieron perfectamente cómo sus cuerpos y mentes descansaban de todo el estrés acumulado en esos días, el cual, comenzaba a resultar tremendamente dañino para ambos.

Después de que los ánimos se calmaron, decidieron que era momento de hablar concienzudamente sobre lo que había pasado y lo que sucedería a continuación pues, como era obvio, sabían que no podrían ignorar los hechos y fingir que nada había pasado.

Una larga noche les esperaba, una que sería definitiva para los dos.

.

.

* * *

* Adiós.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Perdón por la tardanza, no tenía tiempo, ganas ni estimulación para escribir, pero bueno, tener poco trabajo esta semana me ayudó bastante._

 _Cuando ideé esta situación, pensaba alargar la pelea, sin embargo, no quise crear drama innecesario, eso ya vendrá después._

 _Espero que les haya gustado y, como siempre, espero sus comentarios._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Mitsurō Kubo.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Universo Alternativo. +18.

* * *

 **Attention catchers**

 **.**

 **IX**

 **.**

* * *

Después de que ambos externaran sus sentimientos y todo lo que había cruzado por sus mentes durante esos días, Victor continuaba con la firme idea de que debía compensar de alguna manera al chico, sin embargo, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

La mirada de preocupación que no pudo cambiar en todos esos minutos, delató las intenciones del platinado.

— No debes hacer nada para compensarme. De verdad.

— Pero… No, debe haber algo… Lo que sea… —La angustia se apoderó visiblemente del modelo.

— Lo hecho no se puede deshacer, es simple. —Sonrió tenuemente, como si intentara calmar al otro.

Completamente resignado, el ruso suspiró y observó tristemente a su acompañante, pensando qué podría decir.

— No sé cómo lidiar con eso. A veces no sé cómo lidiar contigo…

El japonés simplemente lo abrazó y permanecieron así, juntos, sintiendo el calor del otro y acoplándose a la respiración ajena.

— Tuve miedo… —Susurró el ruso.

Yuri no comprendió exactamente el significado de esas palabras pero sabía que no eran dichas a la ligera; lo instó a continuar.

— Yurio… Él se acercó mucho a ti… Tuve miedo de que pasara algo, no sé… Y luego, esa vez afuera del baño… Él vio que iba hacia ustedes y te besó a propósito… Por eso yo…

El chico no pudo más que sonreír ligeramente, jamás pensó escuchar esas palabras que, definitivamente, sólo podrían significar lo que Chris le había dicho antes: "Victor se pondrá celoso al verte con otras personas y compañeros".

— Bueno, sé que no tenemos muchísimo tiempo de conocernos pero, de verdad, ¿no confías en mí?

Yuri obligó al otro a levantar la vista y observarlo directamente a los ojos. El platinado no pudo más que tragar saliva.

Confianza. En realidad nunca había considerado era parte, la única persona en tener su entera confianza desde años anteriores, era Yakov. Sin embargo, al considerar los sentimientos que tenía por Yuri, no podía negarlo; confiaba en su capacidad, en su talento, en él.

Entonces ¿por qué había reaccionado de esa forma tan impulsiva y violenta? Jamás había actuado así frente a ninguna situación, por lo que tampoco él lo comprendía.

¿Sus actos delataban falta de confianza?

¿Eso significaba que el problema era él?

Casi como si adivinara los pensamientos del otro, el japonés sonrió y tragó un poco de saliva, preparándose para lo que diría.

— Siempre he tenido mucha gente a mi lado, apoyándome, pero contigo es diferente… Es como si _Benzaiten_ * hubiera bajado del cielo para pedirme que la siguiera… ¿Te das cuenta de cuán importante eres? —el ruso no pudo evitar una sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Si tú no hubieras aparecido en mi vida, dudo que hubiera podido entrar en el modelaje profesional, por eso, no quiero que dudes de mí, de verdad. No importa que lo que sea, yo estoy ahí para ti, no tienes por qué dudar, yo siempre voy a seguirte.

Esas palabras, sin necesidad de alguna otra aclaración, significaban la declaración de amor más pura del mundo, al menos así lo interpretó Victor, quien no pudo más que estrechar al chico y capturar sus labios en un ansioso beso.

Ambos hombres se entregaron al contacto que duró varios minutos, hasta que el chico determinó que era suficiente, pues él consideraba que aún tenían muchos pendientes de los que hablar. Retomaron sus posiciones y continuaron la plática por, al menos, dos horas más.

Para Yuri, el acuerdo más importante al que llegaron fue la confianza total. Le pidió encarecidamente a su amante que no dudara, que no se enfocara en las actitudes de los demás, sino en la suya; en ese momento pidió lo que nunca creyó que pudiera mencionar.

— Mírame sólo a mí.

El ruso, completamente embriago por la seguridad y mirada del chico, sólo pudo asentir en silencio mientras permitía que un sentimiento extraño y embriagador se apoderara de él.

Victor se comprometió —más para él mismo que para su amante— que no lo molestaría más en el trabajo, que permitía a Chris hacer lo que le solicitó sin interrupciones y que no faltaría más a sus obligaciones, pues Yuri no pudo ignorar el hecho de que el teléfono del ruso no dejó de vibrar y estaba completamente seguro de que se trataba de un enfurecido mánager.

Una vez que terminaron de hablar el chico le pidió a su entrenador que se quedara a dormir, se justificó en la hora —pues la noche había entrado hacía bastante— y en que tenían días sin estar juntos, sin embargo, el evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas lo delató.

La alegría invadió el ansioso cuerpo del ruso, quien no pudo contenerse más y apresó al otro en sus brazos. Se impregnó de su aroma, de ese delicioso aroma que días antes le parecía tan precioso. Yuri se acurrucó en el pecho del otro, casi como si buscara que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno mismo.

No pasaron más minutos para que se llenaran de besos, para que las caricias aparecieran y ese par de amantes, que continuaban viviendo sus primeras veces juntos, se uniera una vez más en un apasionado y necesario encuentro íntimo.

.

.

A partir de ese día, las conversaciones telefónicas se reanudaron y Victor, cumpliendo su palabra, depositó su total confianza en el trabajo que Chris hacía para el beneficio de Yuri y, aunque se mantuvo como su entrenador, prefirió no intervenir en las decisiones que el suizo tomaba.

Para el siguiente fin de semana el descanso de ambos coincidió perfectamente, por lo que el ruso no perdió la oportunidad de invitar al chico a pasar ambos días en un lugar especial; al inicio Yuri se mostró reacio a la idea, principalmente al recordar el problema por el que habían pasado días antes, sin embargo, su amante realizó una perfecta labor de convencimiento al mencionar que la playa a la que lo estaba invitando contaba con uno de los mejores restaurante de comida japonesa, en el que obviamente encontraría katsudon delicioso.

Ante tal argumento, el chico no pudo más que afirmar con toda la fuerza de su pecho que iría encantado. Una perfecta sonrisa de satisfacción se hizo presente en el ruso, que esperaba poder encontrar cupo en alguno de los hoteles de tan paradisiaco lugar.

Ese sábado, cuando apenas comenzaba a despuntar el alba, ambos iniciaron el camino que los llevaría al esperado lugar, en el que convivirían de una forma totalmente diferente. Saber que estarían solos, en un lugar desconocido y —como lo había dicho Pichit— sin ninguna interrupción, en cierta forma estresaba al japonés, quien no hacía más que pensar en la forma que debía comportarse, pues no quería avergonzar de manera alguna a su amante.

Siendo consciente del estrés del chico, Victor se dedicó a mencionarle todo el camino lo hermoso que era el lugar la que lo llevaría; habló, incluso, de la primera vez que estuvo ahí, cuando sólo contaba con nueve años.

La charla cumplió su cometido, la atención de Yuri se centró en las palabras del ruso y el paisaje que se volvía atrayente a cada minuto que recorrían.

Pocas horas después, arribaron a su destino mientras los rayos del sol calentaban tranquilamente sus cuerpos al tiempo que subía por el horizonte. Entraron al hotel donde su reservación, inesperadamente, fue subida de categoría, debido a que —según el gerente— no todos los días se presentaba el mismo Victor Nikiforov en su establecimiento, por lo que debían otorgarle el trato correspondiente a un celebridad de su talla.

El japonés, que continuaba sin acostumbrarse a un trato de ese nivel, observaba a las personas que iban de un lado a otro sin caer en cuenta de que también lo reverenciaban a él pues, obviamente, varios de los empleados —principalmente las mujeres— lo reconocieron en cuanto cruzó la puerta principal.

Victor no podía negar que estaba acostumbrado a esas situaciones y le resultó por demás graciosa la reacción de su acompañante, que sonreía con timidez pero complacido; tuvo que reconocer que ansiaba ver esa sonrisa desde días antes, muchos días. Él también sonrió.

Una vez que se instalaron en su suite —una de las mejores del lugar—, ambos decidieron descansar un poco antes de iniciar su primer paseo; resolvieron dormir, a petición de Victor, uno a lado del otro, abrazados.

Un par de horas más tarde, el completo disfrute de su fin de semana por fin comenzó. Primero pasearon por la playa del hotel y luego, lentamente, se alejaron de los lugares más concurridos; terminaron descansando sobre una formación rocosa desde la que el horizonte lucía majestuoso.

No perdieron la oportunidad de demostrarse su amor en cada oportunidad que se presentó, claro, con sus respectivas precauciones, pues el chico no perdía la noción de que continuaban estando en un lugar público.

Pasado el mediodía, acordaron que era el momento idóneo para comer y Yuri no pudo esconder su emoción; fue casi como un niño esperando un gran regalo.

Tal como lo esperaban, el katsudon no decepcionó a ninguno, hasta logró despertar un poco de nostalgia en el japonés, quien recordó el sazón sin igual de su madre, a la cual tenía años sin ver.

— Quiero llevarte a Japón… —Susurró el de lentes observando discretamente al ruso, quien no le despegaba la vista desde que comenzó a comer.

— ¿Me vas a llevar con tu trofeo? —Bromeó el otro.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron por la sorpresa y un aire de —casi— indignación se instaló en sus pulmones.

— ¡¿Crees que te veo como un trofeo?! ¿En serio eso piensas?

Un puchero que cayó en lo lindo se instaló en la cara del chico. Sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos con pequeñas lágrimas asomándose resultaron bastante tiernos, por lo que el ruso no pudo evitar reírse, lo cual recibió una obvia mirada de recelo.

— No lo dije en serio… De verdad. —Apenas pudo articular el ruso, conteniendo la respiración esperando que la risa cesara.

Pero el chico no le prestó atención, en vez de eso, giró la mirada hacia la gran ventana ubicada a lado de su mesa.

— ¿Te enojaste? —Preguntó el ruso con cierto tono de burla, no recibió respuesta. —Yuri, ¿en serio te enojaste? —Volvió a cuestionar demostrando incertidumbre en su rostro.

Después de algunos segundos más de silencio, el japonés finalmente suspiró y miró de nuevo al otro.

— No estoy enojado… Es que… No quiero que pienses eso. Tú eres muy importante para mí. —Bajó la mirada con evidente tristeza.

Una alegría desbordante se apoderó de Victor, que casi saltó sobre la mesa que los separaba para abrazar con fuerza al chico que, completamente sorprendido no tuvo más opción que aceptar el contacto.

— ¡Claro que no pienso eso, no seas tonto! Si yo soy importante para ti, tú lo eres mucho más para mí.

El de lentes estrechó más el abrazo y enterró su nariz en el cuello del otro, quien sólo aceptó el contacto y también se llenó del aroma ajeno.

Minutos después se separaron y permanecieron en el lugar sólo hasta que Yuri se sintió bastante incómodo por las repetidas muestras amorosas del ruso, no porque las detestara, sino porque el frío pie de su amante rozando constantemente su entrepierna no resultaba la mejor actividad para un lugar público.

Con la cara sonrojada e intentando esconder una erección, el japonés pidió que regresaran a su habitación; sus intenciones eran obvias.

El resto de la tarde estuvieron enredados en las blancas sábanas de la cama más grande de la suite, el personal del hotel no lo sabía, pero ellos no requerían dos camas para dormir.

.

.

Justo en el mediodía de ese sábado, tres agencias de modelaje, incluidas la de Yakov y Chris, recibían una invitación de la prestigiosa marca GroStyle** para la gran pasarela de presentación de su línea otoño-invierno de ropa para caballero.

La marca, confiando en el buen criterio de los lideres, les propuso total libertad para elegir a sus modelos, la única condición era la juventud de los prospectos.

Inmediatamente, las mentes de los directores comenzaron a trabajar sobre cuáles de sus modelos serían los ideales para tal evento. Una vez que la decisión fue tomada, la lista de nombres fue enviada por el mismo medio por el que fue recibida la invitación. Todos los elegidos serían notificados oficialmente el siguiente lunes a primera hora.

.

.

Tal y como lo tenían planeado, para Victor y Yuri, el domingo fue un día tranquilo y de reposo. Continuaron disfrutando del turismo y la comida. Pasearon por la playa que llevaba al mar abierto y contemplaron la majestuosidad de la naturaleza.

Tomaron asiento, uno a lado del otro, en una de las partes menos congestionadas por los visitantes. Mientras su vista estaba fija en el horizonte, Yuri tomó con calma la mano de su entrenador y, mientras parecía buscar valor para algo, la apretó repetidas veces.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dices? —Cuestionó el ruso, completamente divertido.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Decir qué?

El platinado no pudo contener la carcajada producto de la hermosa cara de desconcierto y ansiedad del chico —que creyó estar siendo discreto en su dilucidación—. Los ojos del ruso lo observaron amablemente, como invitándolo a hablar, a sacar de su mente todas aquellas palabras que parecían atormentarlo.

— Es que… Creo que sonará muy ridículo lo que diré…

— No importa cómo suene, sólo dilo.

El chico suspiró.

—Estos días que estuvimos separados fueron muy difíciles… Creo que nunca había sentido tal desesperación por la ausencia de una persona, creí ser un tonto por depender de esta manera de alguien, pero no creo que esté mal… ¿O sí? —Miró al ruso sin esperar realmente una respuesta—. Pensé mucho en lo que eso significa, en lo que es esto que siento…

Cambió de posición y se colocó frente a su pareja, consolidó el agarre de sus manos y suspiró nuevamente.

— Te quiero agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí, de verdad, todo. —Sonrió ampliamente—. Por esforzarte tanto en estos días después de lo que hablamos, por invitarme a pasar el fin de semana contigo… No sé cómo decirlo pero… —Su voz disminuyó hasta convertirse en un susurro—. Sé que parecerá tonto decir algo como esto ahora, pero te amo…

El sonrojo de su cara parecía hacerla arder y su voz pareció perdida por unos segundos. Mientras tanto, los ojos de su entrenador se llenaron de lágrimas y brillaron como nunca antes.

La primera reacción de Victor fue estrechar en sus brazos al chico que temblaba ligeramente. Las palabras se acumularon en su garganta mientras intentaba dar una respuesta coherente y que fuera acorde con su emoción, sin embargo, no lograba más que repetir una y otra vez el nombre de quien se acurrucaba cada vez más en su pecho.

Permanecieron en esa posición por algunos minutos, hasta que el ruso sorprendió al otro al tomarlo bruscamente de los hombros separando sus cuerpos a una distancia considerable; después, sin perder detalles de la expresión del Yuri, respiró profundamente y con decisión.

— Yuri, yo también tengo mucho que agradecerte. Por ti pude darle un nuevo rumbo a mi vida, no sólo en lo laboral sino en todo… Jamás había conocido una persona tan auténtica, alguien que no me tratara de acuerdo a mi estatus, sino que me tratara como a una persona normal… Gracias por estar dispuesto a aprender de mí, por no pensar que soy sólo una cara bonita que no puede aportar nada al mundo… —Su voz se cortó ligeramente—. Gracias a ti por entrar en mi vida… Yo… De verdad no sé qué haría sin ti… —Pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

— V-Victor…

El japonés intentó decir algo, lo primero que surgiera en su mente, pero la imagen de su —casi— dios con los ojos llorosos frente a él fue más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. No pudo resistirlo más y sólo sintió cómo sus mejillas se humedecían por sus propias lágrimas.

Para ambos, ese momento, que minutos antes estaba lleno de felicidad, se llenó de una complicidad íntima, de esas que sólo pocas veces es posible alcanzar, una que los envolvió en regocijo y amor, un amor que sólo ellos podrían entender.

Después de algunos minutos más de complicidad, reanudaron su paseo hasta terminar en un pequeño restaurante que parecía ajustarse al presupuesto del chico, que se había comprometido a invitar la comida en esa ocasión. Tan sólo unas horas más tarde, regresaron al hotel para —sin ánimo de irse— preparar su regreso.

Antes de retirarse definitivamente del lugar, tuvieron que pasar otra vez por el conjunto de reverencias protagonizadas por el personal del hotel, después de las cuales obtuvieron infinitas invitaciones para regresar y peticiones de autógrafos.

Tras el espectáculo suscitado en el lobby, el chico sólo quería salir volando de ahí para disfrutar los últimos minutos en tan hermoso paraje. Cuando finalmente pudieron abordar el auto y ambos tomaron sus respectivos asientos como piloto y copiloto, Victor rozó con suavidad la mejilla del chico obligándolo a girar la cara hacía él, depositó un tierno beso en sus labios y, con una mirada llena de amor, indicó que el camino iniciaría.

Así pues, tras horas llenas de diversas emociones, una pareja, aún más consolidada que antes, regresaba a su realidad.

.

.

Tal como se había planeado, el lunes a las 9 am, Yuri recibió una efusiva llamada de Chris, quien después de saludarlo le pidió que saludara también a Victor, pues estaba seguro de que seguirían juntos tras estar al tanto de sus planes para el fin de semana.

Con evidente alegría en el tono de su voz, le informó que él, Leo de la Iglesia y Kenjirou Minami (un chico que apenas iniciaba pero que se mostró muy curioso hacia Yuri) habían sido elegidos para participar en la pasarela de GroStyle; el chico, sin poder esconder su emoción al reconocer a tan prestigiosa marca, casi cayó sobre su espalda por la impresión y agradeció cuantas veces pudo tal oportunidad.

Debido a la reacción del chico, Victor, que continuaba recostado en la cama aprovechando su día libre, saltó de la impresión y se apresuró a preguntar qué ocurría. Yuri no atinó más que a activar el altavoz para permitir que el ruso también escuchara los detalles que le eran compartidos, por ejemplo que las reuniones de planeación con la empresa serían dentro de dos semanas más y que, justo en esos días, necesitaría disposición entera de tiempo, para lo cual tendría que tomar las precauciones necesarias en la universidad.

En cuanto la llamada fue finalizada, el ruso abrazó al chico con una fuerza tremenda y lo felicitó cuantas veces pudo. Exaltó todas las cualidades que le permitieron alcanzar ese gran logro y comenzó a llenarlo de consejos sobre lo que debía y no hacer en ese tipo de eventos.

Yuri, lleno de emoción, no dudó en escuchar a su entrenador para intentar captar todas y cada una de las palabras que les decía; aunque debía reconocer que tenerlo desnudo brincando de un lado a otro de la habitación completamente emocionado, no resultaba un factor de concentración.

Una vez que los ánimos de ambos se calmaron y que la libido del japonés buscó la forma de salir, desayunaron ligeramente para permitir que el chico llegara a tiempo a su primera clase en la universidad, antes de la cual, estaba seguro, su amigo tailandés lo arremetería con preguntas.

.

.

Al día siguiente, en cuanto la estrella rusa se adentró en la agencia de su mánager, le llovieron felicitaciones de cuanta persona se encontró en el camino, siendo consistente con sus encantos, agradeció con sonrisas y algunos saludos de mano a quien lo solicitaba, sin embargo, no comprendía a qué se debía tal recibimiento.

Se dirigió de inmediato con Yakov, pues estaba seguro que él era el único que podría decirle a la perfección qué sucedía.

— ¿Me quieres explicar qué está pasando? —Preguntó sin siquiera detenerse a saludar.

— Veo que ya se regó la noticia… Y eso que les pedí que se mantuvieran callados. —Sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Callados de qué? Lo que quiero es que me expliques.

— Supongo que desde ayer te enteraste de la pasarela de GroStyle, ¿cierto? —Victor asintió—. Ayer le notifiqué a Plisetsky, Altin y Nekola que eran los elegidos, pero en cuanto envié los nombres a la empresa me pidieron, bueno, casi suplicaron, que te incluyera en la lista.

— ¿Por qué a mí? —Preguntó con sobrada curiosidad.

— No han especificado pero, al parecer, quieren ofrecerte un papel importante en la pasarela, los detalles los conoceremos una vez que inicien las negociaciones.

Como casi siempre, el ruso no tuvo opción para reclamar nada. Aceptó participar en el evento y esperar lo que la empresa quisiera de él, además, no podía negar que era una buena oportunidad para estar cerca de Yuri en su primera vez sobre una pasarela.

Ese mismo día, más tarde, el japonés fue avisado por su amante de la noticia que corría por toda su agencia.

Ambos se alegraron tremendamente ante la expectativa de lo estaba por llegar a sus vidas. Seguramente sería algo bueno, debía serlo.

.

.

* * *

* Benzaiten (弁才天 / 弁財天). Diosa perteneciente a "los siete dioses de la fortuna" japoneses, adoptada del budismo a la que se le atribuyen las cualidades de la música, el talento, la belleza, etc. Es representada como una mujer inteligente, bella y portadora de los atributos antes mencionados. Es la patrona de los artistas, escritores, bailarines, geisha, etc.

** Marca rusa que se dedica a la fabricación de colecciones de ropa de moda al estilo de informal para los hombres, lleva el nombre de su jefe de diseño Vyacheslav Gross.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Lo logré, bueno, casi. Quise subir este capítulo antes de que en el trabajo me ocuparan con pendientes y pues bueno, ese día ha llegado... No sé cuándo podré subir el capítulo 10, lo tengo casi listo, pero -espero que recuerden- subo el capítulo nuevo hasta que tengo el siguiente listo o casi listo; así que hasta que tenga el 11 escrito subiré el 10._

 _Además, tengo que informarles, que esta historia está entrando en su reacta final. Le restan algunos capítulos, no sé exactamente cuántos pero serán entre 3 o 4._

 _Pues bueno, como siempre espero sus comentarios. Oigan sí, digan algo de vez en cuando, es bueno para el autoestima._

 _¡Nos leemos luego!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Mitsurō Kubo.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Universo Alternativo. +18.

* * *

 **Attention catchers**

 **.**

 **X**

 **.**

* * *

Tal como se había planteado, una semana después se pactó la primera reunión de planeación, en la cual estuvieron presentes los managers de las agencias, los modelos seleccionados, el director de la empresa y el diseñador a cargo de la pasarela.

Un ambiente cargado de tranquilidad predominó. Los modelos conocieron los diseños que portarían ese día y muchos detalles logísticos que para algunos, como Emil y Leo resultaban obvios, pues no sería su primera vez participando en ese tipo de eventos.

Para los que no tenían experiencia en ese rubro, la reunión resultó demasiado provechosa aunque, debían reconocer, enterarse de detalles y situaciones recomendables y no recomendables, provocaba que su ansiedad comenzara a dispararse.

Para Yuri contar con el apoyo de Victor resultaba una ventaja enorme, pues los consejos que le dio desde el primer momento, junto con los que después le dio Chris, lo hacían sentirse un poco más seguro en comparación con los demás.

Al finalizar la reunión, el director de GroStyle invitó a todos los modelos a platicar y conocerse entre ellos, con la intención de estrechar lazos y evitar algún tipo de rencilla el día de la pasarela. Como siempre sucedía, Leo y Minami corrieron a conocer a los modelos de la otra agencia —pues con los de Yakov ya se habían topado más de una ocasión—.

Sin embargo, sólo uno de los chicos quiso hablar —de más para el gustó de Yurio—, su nombre era Jean Jacques Leroy, pero les pidió que se refirieran a él como "JJ"; los otros dos chicos, Seung-Gil Lee y Hikaru Fujiawa, a cuenta gotas cruzaron algunas palabras, pero el primero de ellos difícilmente despegó la vista de Yuri.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos hasta que los ejecutivos —y entre ellos Victor— terminaron de hablar y se dio por terminada la reunión oficialmente. Hubo estrechamiento de manos entre todos y se acordó la siguiente reunión para la semana entrante.

Una vez que el personal de la empresa se retiró, los modelos llenos de intriga rodearon a Victor para preguntarle qué había sucedido en la plática privada con los ejecutivos, entre ellos —obviamente— se encontraba Yuri, pues a pesar de tener la certeza de que su novio le diría todo, también tenía mucha curiosidad.

— ¿Qué te dijeron? —Preguntó Yurio casi olvidando que en esos días no habían cruzado palabra.

— De seguro fue una propuesta increíble. —Aseguró Leo.

— Y que implica mucho más dinero que el de nosotros. —Agregó Seung-Gil, lo cual provocó que JJ mirara con cierto recelo a Victor.

— Cálmense, señoritas. —Intervino Yakov—. Dejen respirar a Vitya.

— No es nada del otro mundo —aseguró la estrella rusa acomodando su característico fleco sobre la frente—, sólo me pidieron que sea el presentador de la pasarela y que al final tenga una participación especial.

Un "¡Oh!" general se escuchó en la sala y una ligera mirada de envidia se dirigió al ruso que guiñó uno de sus ojos observando a Yuri.

Algunas preguntas más se escucharon y cada una fue respondida atentamente. Minutos más tarde el manager de la tercera empresa anunció que sus modelos y él debían retirarse; JJ hizo una fiesta de su despedida mientras Seung-Gil caminó a lado de su manager y Hikaru los siguió de cerca.

El segundo en retirarse fue Chris, quien obviamente indicó a sus modelos que debían ir a la agencia para algunos otros asuntos; la despedida del segundo grupo fue rápida, sobre todo porque en ningún momento Minami se despegó de Yuri, así que Victor no pudo hablar como hubiera querido y, mucho menos, abrazarlo y besarlo por toda la emoción que contenía en su cuerpo.

Finalmente, Yakov se fue con sus modelos y regañó ligeramente a Emil por la actitud huraña que había demostrado durante todo el día.

— Lo siento, Yakov, ya sabes que no me gusta mucho relacionarme con japoneses… Aunque bueno, ese Katsuki parece agradable…

Yurio, sin poder impedirlo, soltó una carcajada burlona mirando fijamente a Victor, quien, como era de esperarse, observó con recelo al chico que no entendía la razón de que sus compañeros se comportaran de esa forma tan curiosa.

— Creo que primero deberías conocerlo antes de hablar. —Sentenció el platinado con una expresión seria y, adelantándose a los modelos de menor edad, caminó al frente del grupo.

Otabek —sin querer— se contagió un poco de la risa de Yuri, por lo que también se ganó un regaño de Yakov, quien exigía silencio en un lugar que no era de ellos.

Esa misma tarde, el apartamento de Victor se llenó de vida por la alegre voz del japonés, quien, sin poder evitarlo, desbordaba felicidad y —aprovechando la intimidad— no se despegaba de su novio y lo llenaba de preguntas sobre las pasarelas en las que había participado anteriormente.

Todos y cada uno de los modelos, desde su propio espacio, se preparaban para el gran evento del que serían parte.

.

.

Los días transcurrieron veloces y la siguiente reunión se llevó a cabo de la manera esperada. Se afinaron detalles como los horarios establecidos para la entrada de todos los involucrados, el ensayo general, el maquillaje y la secuencia de presentación de prendas.

A todos los presentes en la reunión les dio la impresión de que se estaba prestando demasiada atención al papel que realizaría Victor, que si bien sería el único en estar frente al público todo el tiempo, tampoco era como si fuera la estrella principal del espectáculo; sin embargo, uno de los diseñadores parecía pensar de manera diferente, pues no paraba de pedir la opinión del ruso para cualquier detalle, incluso, más de una vez estuvo dispuesto a cambiar el orden de las presentaciones sólo para agradar al platinado.

Para quien la situación comenzaba a tornarse molesta era Yuri. Él consideraba que estaba actuando bastante bien al mantenerse tranquilo y no buscar interferir en el trabajo de los demás, tampoco buscaba innecesariamente a Victor al saber que eran de agencias diferentes; pero no podía evitar el sentimiento de incomodidad al percatarse de que, al menos para ese diseñador en específico, nadie tenía derecho de acercarse a una estrella de la talla del ruso y, además, prácticamente se colgaba de sus brazo desde el primer segundo en que aparecía frente a su vista.

Chris, quien se percató perfectamente de la situación, en un intento de serenar al japonés, no hacía más que apoyar su mano derecha ligeramente sobre la pierna del otro; cuando consiguió la atención del chico, susurró un "tranquilo" casi imperceptible, consiguiendo —al menos por el momento— contenerlo.

Una vez que la reunión llegó a su fin, el platinado fue arrastrado por los ejecutivos de GroStyle a una plática privada a la que sólo fue permitido que se integrara su mánager.

Antes de retirarse por completo, los ejecutivos de la empresa confirmaron nuevamente el día de la pasarela y todos los acuerdos a los que se habían llegado, agradecieron otra vez todo por su tiempo.

Diferente de la ocasión anterior, Victor no permitió que los otros modelos lo rodearan para preguntarle qué información le habían compartido en privado. Salió de la sala seguido de Yakov y, sólo unos pasos detrás de ellos, Yurio, Otabek y Georgie.

— ¿Me harías el favor de calmarte? —Cuestionó Chris en cuanto tuvo oportunidad de acercarse a Yuri sin ser escuchado por los demás.

— Pero ¿es que no lo viste? La semana anterior no fue tan obvio, pero hoy… —Se defendió lo mejor que pudo.

— Sí, lo sé, yo también lo vi perfectamente. Pero con esa actitud lo único que lograrás será arruinar tu oportunidad. —Lo tomó ligeramente de los hombros—. No es la primera vez que él se topa con ese tipo de personas, créeme, así que tranquilízate y enfócate en tu trabajo, te aseguro que cuando termine la pasarela ya no tendrás de qué preocuparte.

Como siempre, las atinadas palabras del suizo lograron su objetivo, además, por la noche tendría oportunidad de hablar con su pareja.

.

.

Tan sólo dos días después, todo estaba dispuesto para el inicio de la pasarela —la más grande del año— de GroStyle. Gente corría por cada centímetro del auditorio elegido para el evento y los modelos comenzaban a arribar conforme a las especificaciones que les habían sido dadas.

Victor y Yuri, ignorando la recomendación de Yakov de llegar separados para evitar revuelo, entraron juntos al recinto donde más de una mirada se centró en lo pulcro de su imagen y la forma tan familiar en que conversaban.

Antes que ingresar al lugar donde estaban todos los demás reunidos, Victor le confesó a Yuri que se encontraba algo ansioso pues nunca había desarrollado el papel que le estaban encomendando. El chico, sonriendo ligeramente, le pidió que mantuviera la calma y que confiara en sus habilidades. Sonrieron con complicidad y, auspiciados por Georgie, caminaron hacia su encuentro con sus compañeros modelos.

Una vez que todos los involucrados estuvieron en la parte trasera del escenario, el diseñador principal dio la orden de comenzar a vestirlos con los atuendos elegidos e indicó la estación en que cada modelo sería preparado.

Como era de esperarse, le pidió a Victor que lo acompañara para cambiar su ropa. En ese instante comenzó la prueba de fuego para Yuri, quien prometió no sucumbir ante sus inseguridades ese día en específico. Sin embargo, recordar que —extrañamente— Victor se había mantenido absolutamente callado sobre el tema de la pasarela al estar en privado desde el día de la segunda reunión, no dejaba de inquietarlo un poco.

Pero como ocurre en esa clase de eventos, la adrenalina dominó a todos los presentes, por lo que ni siquiera hubo tiempo de distraerse con situaciones no relacionadas al trabajo; la mente del japonés se vio absorta en la agradable conversación de los maquillistas que lo envolvió en amabilidad.

De acuerdo a las instrucciones del diseñador principal, sólo restaban cinco minutos para que iniciara el show. Exigió que nadie se tomara más tiempo del necesario y corrió hacia Victor, a quien habían mantenido alejado estudiando el guion de las presentaciones.

La música que amenizaba el lugar fue cambiada y la multitud del otro lado del telón ya esperaba impaciente que iniciara el evento. La persona a cargo de que los modelos siguieran el orden establecido pidió a todos que se formaran como se les había indicado que iban a salir, por lo que Yurio pudo estar más cerca de Yuri de lo que había podido hacerlo en todo el día.

— ¿Nervioso, Katsudon? —Preguntó observándolo con cierta burla.

— Sólo un poco, pero ya antes me he visto en situaciones frente a público. Creo que tú deberías estar más nervioso que yo, no creo que en tus pocos años de vida tengas mucha experiencia… —Sonrió.

— ¿Qué diablos dices? —Se defendió el rubio alzando un poco la voz, pues nunca le habían gustado las referencias hacia su corta edad—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, maldito?

El japonés, percatándose de que había logrado su objetivo de exasperar al chico, sólo sonrió amablemente y encogió sus hombros, lo que irritó más al otro, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reclamar algo más, una fuerte voz proveniente de la parte posterior de la fila lo hizo detenerse.

— ¡Yura!

Plisetsky no necesitó dirigir la mirada hacia el emisor de la voz, sabía perfectamente que su amigo Otabek le estaba exigiendo que se mantuviera en silencio, por lo que sólo regresó su posición inicial e ignoró la risilla burlona del chico de lentes.

Todos los modelos pudieron ver cómo Victor salía al escenario y los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar. El espectáculo había comenzado.

Uno a uno, los chicos salían a la pasarela los segundos que les tomaba recorrerla y regresaban presurosos para colocarse el siguiente conjunto de prendas.

La voz de la estrella rusa mezclada con la perfecta música y el ritmo marcado por los pasos de los diferentes modelos en la pasarela, todo se conjuntó para crear el ambiente perfecto en que las prendas de tan prestigiosa marca de ropa se lucían como si hubieran sido creadas para ese día en específico.

Para cuando sólo faltaba un cambio de ropa en cada uno de ellos, Minami aprovechó un segundo de ventaja y corrió hacia Yuri para desearle la mejor de las suertes y pedirle, de una manera por demás tímida, que le diera consejos para llegar a ser cómo él, pues según sus palabras, nunca había visto a alguien que desbordara tanto erotismo en la pasarela como él.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Erotismo? —Cuestionó confundido el japonés.

— ¡Sí! Tu presencia en la pasarela es avasalladora porque luces diferente, luces seductor. ¡Ahora entiendo por qué el Sr. Giacometti te apoya tanto!

Completamente confundido, el japonés agradeció el cumplido y el otro se retiró a su estación dando saltos de alegría.

"Erotismo". Esa palabra permaneció en su mente dando vueltas sobre su significado. Él estaba consciente de que no era una persona fea o poco agraciada, pero llegar a considerarse _erótico_ le resultaba increíble. Sin embargo no pudo evitar recordar las veces en que, en la cama, Victor le hacía saber lo atractivo que se veía y, sin poder evitarlo, ese tipo de comentarios lo excitaban sobre manera.

Tuvo que volver a poner los pies en la tierra para recordar dónde estaba, intentó borrar esos pensamientos de su mente y concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

Nuevamente en la fila para salir a la pasarela, la obvia mirada de Yurio lo distrajo de su concentración.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Dijo observando fijamente al chico.

— Eso es lo que debería decir yo… Tienes las mejillas rojas y te ves… Raro.

Además de la declaración, la actitud de Yurio cambió por completo, incluso al de lentes le pareció ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas; pero considerando el momento en que estaban, decidió preguntar sobre el asunto después.

Los dos modelos se concentraron en la última parte de la pasarela. Uno a uno, todos desfilaron al ritmo de la música y la presentación de Victor. Los aplausos los acompañaron durante todo su trayecto por la pasarela y, como era acostumbrado, al finalizar, el diseñador principal salió a la pasarela para agradecer al público junto con todos sus modelos que continuaban luciendo radiantes.

Las ovaciones y aplausos emocionaron a cada uno de los presentes, que veían en esas muestras de aprobación la culminación de sus esfuerzos.

Para cerrar el evento, la última presentación fue la de Victor, quien estaba ataviado con un atuendo que le calzaba perfecto, casi como si hubiera sido hecho exclusivamente para él.

Tras la presentación del ruso, siguiendo la costumbre de este tipo de eventos, nuevamente salieron los modelos a la pasarela y los acompañó el diseñador para agradecer a todos los presentes. Tras algunos minutos todos regresaron a la parte trasera del escenario y se dio por concluido el evento.

Una vez que todos guardaron silencio, el director de la empresa agradeció y no descartó convocarlos para futuros eventos, de igual forma, se comprometió a retroalimentar su participación si era requerido.

Una vez que se finalizó el discurso, se invitó a los presentes a cambiar sus ropas y unirse al coctel que iniciaría en próximos minutos.

Mientras todos se dirigían a sus estaciones de trabajo, Minami se colgó del cuello de Yuri para agradecerle haberle permitido observarlo en acción, sobre todo considerando lo sublime de su actuación.

— ¿Sublime? ¿En serio? —Cuestionó con obvia incredulidad.

—Oh sí. Sobre todo en este último cambio de ropa. ¡Lucías radiante! —Gritó el chico demostrando su obvia admiración para el japonés.

Rápidamente atando cabos, Yuri se dio cuenta de que en ese momento que mencionaba su compañero estaba relacionado con sus pensamientos sobre Victor, por lo que se ruborizó y le pidió —en un obvio intento de escapar de la situación— al chico que se apresuraran a cambiarse de ropa.

El ruso que buscaba con la mirada al japonés no pudo evitar sentirse un poco irritado al notar la cercanía con la que el chico del mechón rojo hablaba con su novio, sin embargo, intentando controlarse lo mejor posible, se reprendió por ese tipo de pensamientos. Y, antes de que pudiera intentar acercarse al chico, su mánager le indicó que unas personas requerían su presencia, por lo que se alejó sin oponer resistencia.

Una vez que las personas comenzaron a dejar los camerinos para dirigirse al lugar indicado por el director, el de lentes aprovechó una distracción de Minami para correr al baño y tener —por lo menos— unos minutos de silencio.

Dentro del cubículo del baño, Yuri escuchó que otra persona entraba, pero le restó importancia. Pasados unos segundos, la sombra de los zapatos de esa persona pudo ser visible por debajo de la puerta, indicando que el sujeto en cuestión estaba de pie al frente.

— Creo que deberías buscarte a otro y dejar a Victor. Conociéndolo, en cuanto se aburra de ti te va a botar.

Reconociendo de inmediato la voz de Yurio, la expresión del japonés demostró extrañeza.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —Colocó su mano en la manija de la puerta—. Además… ¿Qué relación crees que tengo con Victor?

El rubio resopló intentando aguantar una carcajada.

— Es obvio qué tipo de relación tienen. ¿O crees que soy idiota como para no notarlo?

Yuri sonrió de lado y salió del cubículo, topándose de frente con el chico.

— Y bueno, ¿te afecta que tengamos _ese_ tipo de relación?

Lo confrontó con una mirada retadora, algo que no esperaba el otro.

— N-No es que me moleste… —desvió la mirada y tragó saliva un tanto dubitativo.

— Es hora de irnos.

El japonés pasó a lado del rubio y detuvo repentinamente su andar al sentir una mano sobre su muñeca.

Sin tiempo para responder, de pronto se vio contra la pared más cercana y una mano se posó en su cabello, agarrándolo con fuerza; sintió el toque de unos fríos labios que se aferraban a los suyos. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cayendo en cuenta de que Yurio lo estaba besando —para él, sin una razón— mientras sus mejillas enrojecían.

— Y-Yurio… ¿Q-Qué te pasa?

Atinó a preguntar el de lentes logrando que el otro se alejara para poner distancia entre sus cuerpos, sin embargo, no esperaba que el chico lo siguiera con una mirada desafiante.

Logró arrinconarlo nuevamente frente a los lavamanos. Y mientras el mayor intentaba que el otro se calmara para encontrar la mejor forma de librarse de esa situación, la puerta principal del baño fue abierta, provocando que ambos Yuris giraran la mirada hacia ese lugar.

— ¿Qué diablos haces, Yura?

La profunda voz de Otabek resonó en los oídos del japonés, quien se sintió a salvo por el momento, pues de inmediato notó el cambio de actitud del rubio al estar en presencia de su amigo.

El pelinegro no necesitó ningún tipo de explicación, se había percatado de todo a la perfección con sólo observar la conducta errática de su joven amigo cuando el otro Yuri se encontraba cerca; además, la evidente ansiedad que desbordaba el de lentes fue el indicativo de que había sucedido entre ellos algo que no debió pasar.

— Me disculpo por lo que él haya hecho. —Afirmó el kazajo acercándose a donde aún se encontraban ambos chicos.

— E-Está bien…

El japonés se acercó casi corriendo a la puerta principal, observó de reojo al más joven de los modelos y, notando que no había levantado la mirada desde que su amigo intervino, prefirió salir lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Tenías que hacerlo de esta forma? —Reprendió Otabek en cuanto estuvieron a solas.

— Cállate.

— ¿Callarme? ¿De verdad crees que me quedaré en silencio mientras veo cómo perturbas a ese chico que, obviamente, está bien con Victor?

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos denotando furia.

— Esta no es la forma.

— Por favor, cállate.

Suspiró el kazajo dándose cuenta de que en ese momento no lograría nada intentando hablar con su amigo. Permanecieron en el lugar hasta que el rubio pidió que se fueran.

.

.

Cuando por fin logró tranquilizarse —por lo menos lo suficiente para poder hablar—, el japonés se acercó a la multitud, entre la que pronto distinguió a Victor buscándolo.

— ¡¿Yuri, dónde estabas?!

El ruso acortó la distancia entre ellos a pasos agigantados y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, arrastrándolo hasta donde se encontraban los demás.

Sobre llevando la situación lo mejor posible, Yuri se mantuvo cerca de su entrenador aunque en más de una ocasión se sorprendió buscando con la mirada al joven ruso, al que no pudo encontrar en lo que restó de la velada.

Alrededor de una hora después, la gente comenzó a retirarse, por lo que Yakov y Chris, siendo conscientes del cansancio producido por la jornada, le permitieron a sus modelos retirarse a descansar; obviamente tal oportunidad no podía ser rechazada por ninguno de ellos, así que Victor y Yuri se despidieron en cuando fue posible.

Una vez que salieron, mientras esperaban que el ballet parking acercara su auto, el de lentes pudo observar a la distancia a Plisetsky y Altin conversando alejados de todos.

El presentimiento de que debería buscar a Yuri para hablar con él llegó se instaló de inmediato, definitivamente no podía ignorar la situación, aunque no estaba del todo seguro cómo debería abordarla con Victor.

También él tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

.

.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¡Finalmente pude hacerlo! Aproveché que esta semana casi no tuve trabajo y lo terminé._

 _De acuerdo a mis cuentas, sólo restan dos capítulos más, espero. xD_

 _Como siempre, gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Mitsurō Kubo.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Universo Alternativo. +18.

* * *

 **Attention catchers**

 **.**

 **XI**

 **.**

* * *

Una vez que los jóvenes amigos se alejaron lo que el rubio consideró suficiente, Otabek le pidió que fuera sincero y que dejara de guardar sus sentimientos de esa forma tan dañina.

— ¿Qué sientes por Katsuki?

— No sé… Yo…

— Claro que lo sabes, Yura. Tú no te caracterizas por dudar.

El rubio bajó la mirada.

— Para mí siempre fue obvio que él te llamó la atención, pero creí que lo hacía de forma profesional, no sentimental. —Confesó Altin con una expresión de pesar que no fue vista por el otro.

— No fue por gusto, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente pasó, no es como que me gustara andar detrás de los cerdos —el castaño sonrió—. Pero fue inevitable…

Mientras el rubio buscaba las palabras que mejor expresaran lo que sentía, su amigo se conformó con observarlo en silencio.

— Lo primero que quiero dejar en claro es que no estoy enamorado, ¿ok? —observó a su amigo que sonreía ligeramente, evidenciando que no le creía—. Al inicio sólo fue curiosidad, quería saber a quién se atrevería a entrenar Victor, pero cuando lo vi en el primer casting que nos encontramos, me di cuenta de que tiene capacidad aunque le falta explotarla.

Nuevamente se creó un silencio entre ellos.

— Después no entendí por qué Victor estaba pegado a él siempre, debía averiguar qué tenía de interesante. Hablé con quienes ya lo conocían y todos dijeron que es una persona agradable y que es muy listo.

— ¿Ya lo comprobaste?

— Sí… Además, a pesar de la forma en que me porté cuando hablamos, él nunca cedió ante alguna incitación y su trabajo es muy bueno, tanto que quise volver a estar con él.

— Es difícil que hagas eso… —Reconoció el kazajo.

— Lo sé… Entonces, cuando me enteré de que ya no estaba en la sesión que le conseguí, me enojé porque despreció lo que hice por él, pero después me enteré de la verdad y entendí que quien canceló fue Victor y me alegré porque por fin resulté una amenaza para la estrella rusa… ¿Entiendes lo que es eso?

Otabek observó al ruso con evidente confusión, tardó unos segundos en emitir la siguiente pregunta

— Entonces… ¿Lo hiciste para que Victor se encelara?

— Y lo logré. Ahora Victor Nikiforov cuida lo que hago. Dice que no le importa y estoy seguro de que Katsuki le pidió que dejara de pensar en esto, pero lo hace, lo noté hoy… Victor tiene miedo de que le robe a su Yuri.

El ruso sonrió satisfecho y su amigo, preocupado, buscó las palabras adecuadas.

— Yura, creo que no tienes necesidad de hacer esto. Como te dije antes, es evidente que ellos están bien. ¿Qué ganas al inquietarlos personal y profesionalmente?

Yuri permaneció en silencio.

— Si lo que quieres es superar a Nikiforov, estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo, tu talento es innegable y la edad está a tu favor. Próximamente Victor tendrá que dedicarse a otra cosa porque su vida en las pasarelas está por terminar, esa será tu oportunidad, créeme, no necesitas usar argucias bajas para quitarlo del camino —observó a su amigo pensativo—. Además… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres arruinar su relación por ganar? Y, ¿ganar qué? ¿Realmente crees que podrías quitarle a Yuri?

Esa última pregunta logró su objetivo, el rubio levantó la vista y observó sorprendido a su amigo. Se quedó sin palabras.

— Mira, todos se están yendo. —Ambos observaron a las personas que salían del lugar—. Es hora de irnos, vamos a mi casa.

Sin ánimos de negarse, el ruso siguió a su amigo y se alejaron del lugar. Desde lo más profundo de su ser sabía que esa noche no sería completamente agradable.

.

.

Una vez que estuvieron a solas e instalados en el apartamento de Victor, la pregunta inminente llegó, aquella que el japonés creyó poder evitar.

— ¿Dónde estuviste cuando te desapareciste del coctel?

— ¿Eh?

— Me escuchaste.

— Ah pues… Sólo fui al baño… ¿Por qué? ¿Me tardé mucho?

— Bastante diría yo.

Notando el cambio en la actitud del chico, el ruso no tuvo más dudas sobre que algo no muy bueno había sucedido.

— Creí que habíamos acordado confianza total.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Yuri sintiera que su corazón estaba siendo destrozado.

¿Con qué cara podría volver a exigir que se le dijera la verdad si él iba a guardar secretos?

El de lentes suspiró llenándose de valor y observó los claros ojos de su amante, que no se habían despegado de él.

— Yurio me topó en el baño… —el ruso tensó un poco su cuerpo—. Me _aconsejó_ que me alejara de ti, dijo que seguramente me dejarías en cuanto te aburrieras de mí… Bueno, eso no me importa, sé que no es verdad…

— ¿Entonces? —Victor se acercó lentamente.

Yuri volvió a suspirar y apretó los puños.

— Me besó.

Un silencio de cinco segundos se hizo presente. El de lentes levantó la mirada esperando una respuesta que no llegaba.

— Te besó. —Afirmó el ruso, el otro asintió—. ¡Ese maldito mocoso! —Gritó sintiendo que la ira se acumulaba en su cuerpo y lentamente se deslazaba a sus puños.

— Por favor, cálmate.

— ¿De qué hablas? Estoy calmado, muy calmado.

El mayor comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro notablemente molesto, su amante no tuvo otra opción que tomarle de los brazos y obligarlo a sentarse.

— Por favor, no olvides que Yurio tiene 16 años. Para mí es obvio que lo hizo porque está confundido… Ciertamente no esperaba algo así pero tampoco creo que sea una tragedia.

— ¿No es una tragedia? ¿No? —Victor comenzó a mostrarse alterado y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

— Victor, sólo fue un beso y ni siquiera le respondí.

— Pero…

— Además, no fue mi primer beso, estoy seguro de que si hubieras estado en la misma situación tampoco le habrías tomado importancia.

— Pero Yuri, no quiero que nadie te toque, ¿no lo entiendes?

El chico sonrió comprensivo.

— ¿Ahora vas a actuar como un padre sobreprotector? ¿Quieres que yo actúe igual con todas las personas que te rodean y te arrebatan de mí?

— No es lo mismo… —refunfuñó en un puchero.

— Es lo mismo. Es interacción con otras personas, algunas más molestas que otras —el chico recordó al diseñador con el que había tenido que lidiar los días anteriores—, ciertamente no esperaba ese beso y por eso debo hablar con él, para dejar todo en claro.

— ¡¿Quieres hablar con él?! —Se exaltó nuevamente.

— Tengo que hablar con él —tomó a su novio de las manos—. No puedo dejar la situación así, sé que él no está seguro de lo que siente y sólo está buscando una salida. Además, no quiero enemistarme con él porque, te lo puedo asegurar, vamos a trabajar juntos en más de una ocasión.

— Eso es cierto… —apretó las manos de su compañero—. Pero no quiero que vayas solo…

— No tengo 10 años, lo sabes. Y él no es peligroso.

— No puedes estar seguro, es niño es un demonio.

Con una sonrisa sincera, el japonés jaló las manos de Victor hacia abajo hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura de los propios, lo besó calmadamente provocando que el otro se concentrara más en ese contacto que en cualquier otra cosa.

— No tienes de qué preocuparte. —Sonrió—. Te amo, Vitya. —Confesó una vez que se separó.

El ruso abrió los ojos por completo sorprendido, pues era la primera vez que el otro lo nombraba de esa forma tan cariñosa, la cual —para él— demostraba total confianza, algo que sólo había logrado con Yakov.

Sin querer reparar más en la discusión, al menos por el momento, el ruso se lanzó a besar a su amante de la forma más apasionada que el cansancio le permitía

Al menos por esa noche prefirieron no volver a mencionar al adolescente.

.

.

Al día siguiente Yuri regresó a sus actividades universitarias. El cansancio de su cuerpo le hizo, sin querer, extrañar el automóvil más que cualquier otra ocasión. Tuvo que utilizar el transporte público, por lo que el camino que tantas veces había recorrido le pareció más largo de lo normal.

Estando a unas cuantas estaciones de su bajada, el chico escuchó a unas adolescentes muy emocionadas que hablaban de lo que veían en el móvil de una de ellas.

— ¡Victor Nikiforov participará en la gira internacional de GroStyle!

— ¡Esto es increíble!

— ¡Estoy segura de que será la estrella principal!

Sin poder procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, el japonés pensó, no, aseguró que había escuchado mal.

¿Cómo sería posible que Victor, _su_ Victor, hiciera lago de tal magnitud y que él no estuviera enterado?

En cuanto salió del shock se dispuso a buscar información, cualquier cosa que pudiera desmentir lo que acababa de escuchar.

Su móvil se deslizó por su mano y casi cayó al piso cuando el encabezado de un portal de noticias se hizo presente en la pantalla: "La gran estrella, Victor Nikiforov, confirmado para la gira de GroStyle".

No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo podría no haberse enterado? Y sobre todo. ¿Por qué Victor no le había dicho?

Intentando recobrar la compostura marcó el número de su amante pero no fue respondida su llamada; el estrés comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Prefirió esperar a llegar a la universidad para buscar a Pichit, sólo él podría ayudarle en ese momento. Sin embargo, a unos pasos de toparse con su amigo, su móvil comenzó a sonar y el nombre de Victor apareció en la pantalla, corrió detrás de uno de los edificios menos concurridos para buscar un poco de intimidad en su llamada.

— ¿Ya te enteraste? —La voz del ruso se escuchaba notablemente preocupada.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

— ¿Estás enojado? —El tono con que respondió el chico la hacía pensar en los peores escenarios posibles.

— Te pregunté ¿por qué no me dijiste?

Del otro lado de la línea sólo se escuchó su suspiro lleno de pesar.

— Te lo iba a decir ayer pero después de lo que me dijiste de Yurio no quise que continuáramos hablando de otras cosas… Además, no creí que se hiciera el anuncio hoy, según yo se haría en tres días más… Quería contártelo hoy….

— ¿Por eso era tanto misterio respecto a las pláticas con los ejecutivos?

— Sí.

El silencio se hizo presente en la conversación.

— Te hablo cuando terminen mis clases.

— Yuri, espera, escúchame. —Rogó el ruso.

— Adiós, Victor.

El japonés terminó la llamada sin querer escuchar al otro, verdaderamente estaba molesto y prefirió no seguir hablando para evitar decir alguna cosa de la que pudiera arrepentirse después. En ese momento buscó a Pichit, de verdad lo necesitaba.

Las siguientes horas del día transcurrieron sin ninguna comunicación entre ellos, absolutamente ningún sonido volvió a ser emitido de sus teléfonos móviles.

Victor no tuvo más opción que continuar con los preparativos para la mencionada gira, la cual sería ardua, sólo esperaba que la compañía de su amigo Georgie le hiciera más llevadera la situación. Intentó en varias ocasiones dejar la agencia e ir a en busca del chico pero Yakov no le permitió mover un dedo lejos de él.

Pasadas las 18:00 horas, un escueto mensaje fue recibido por el ruso:

— "En media hora llego a tu apartamento".

Su corazón brincó y una larga sonrisa se instaló en su cara. Sabía que la conversación no sería precisamente amena, pero se conformaba con saber que el chico quería verlo.

Corrió a su auto y se apresuró a llegar al lugar elegido para verse. También reparó en que no tenía comida o algo que ofrecer. Prefirió concentrarse en llegar para después preocuparse por otras cosas.

Treinta y dos minutos después, el chico de lentes anunció su llegada mientras el corazón del ruso parecía querer abandonar su lugar designado en el pecho.

El saludo de ambos fue tímido, casi como si no supieran qué debían decir.

— Yuri, perdón por no decirte nada… Quería sorprenderte después de la pasarela…

La mirada del ruso demostraba todo el pesar que se había acumulado en tan sólo esas horas.

— Creo que exageré un poco… —bajó la mirada—. Pero debes entender que no es agradable enterarme de los planes de mi pareja por unas chicas escandalosas en el metro… Cualquiera se hubiera alterado…

— Lo sé… De verdad lo siento. —Invitó a su amante a tomar asiento y sostuvo sus manos—. No pretendía escondértelo pero necesitaba conocer bien los detalles y justo hoy me informaron lo que faltaba. Bueno, ya escuchaste que es una gira internacional, ¿cierto? —El chico asintió—, pues bien, consistirá de varios eventos como pasarelas y presentaciones y durará tres meses —los ojos de Yuri se abrieron con sorpresa—; de nuestra agencia me acompañará Georgi y un par de modelos más.

— ¿Cuándo empieza la gira? —Cuestionó el chico tragando saliva.

— En dos días… También eso me lo dijeron hoy.

El agarre de las manos de ambos se intensificó. Ciertamente no se trataba de ninguna tragedia ni nada similar, sin embargo, para ellos que estaban tan acostumbrados a estar juntos, pensar en ese tiempo sin verse resultaba difícil, más de lo que admitirían.

Yuri no pudo evitar que su ánimo se viera afectado, una curiosa tristeza comenzó a gestarse en su interior y pronto se transformó en un pesar que, estaba seguro, lo acompañaría durante toda la ausencia de Victor.

El ruso, por su parte, trataba de consolar lo mejor posible a su amante, pero él también se encontraba triste, sobre todo por la premura de su partida, pues inicialmente le habían dicho que la gira daría inicio en una semana más, por lo que él había considerado tener tiempo suficiente para hablarlo con su pareja y aprovechar al máximo la compañía mutua antes de irse.

Algo con lo que la estrella difícilmente lograba lidiar era con ver frustrados sus planes, eso más la evidente tristeza de Yuri contribuía a su malestar. Intentaba mantenerse en calma, sabía que no debía perder la compostura, pero resultaba bastante complicado hacerlo.

En otras situaciones de su vida se había tenido que enfrenar a la elección del trabajo por sobre su vida personal, pero jamás había resultado tan difícil. Por primera vez, Victor sabía lo que era priorizar a su persona amada.

Oscilando entre pesar y asomos de alegría la pareja pasó el resto de la tarde hablando y pensando lo que harían el día siguiente, el cual sería su último día juntos.

.

.

Tal como lo esperaban, el día siguiente resultó bastante lleno de ocupaciones. Yakov dio permiso a Victor de tener la tarde libre a cambio de que toda la mañana estuviera en la agencia afinando los detalles del viaje; Yuri, sin poder evitarlo, fue a sus clases de la universidad pues estaba próxima la temporada de exámenes.

Alrededor de las 13:00 horas, ambos se avisaron que estaban libres y atinaron comer juntos, el punto de reunión sería el apartamento de Victor.

Una vez que el shawarma* fue devorado, ambos optaron por ver una película, sin embargo sabían que —como había sucedido en otras ocasiones—, esta sólo serviría de fondo para uno de sus necesarios encuentros amorosos.

Completamente necesitados del otro, ambos se entregaron a las caricias y los besos; primero lo hicieron en el sofá de la sala y las prendas que los cubrían poco a poco se esparcieron por el lugar.

El japonés, recostado en el sofá disfrutó las muchas demostraciones de amor del otro. Se deleitó con el roce de los fríos dedos del ruso sobre su caliente cuerpo. Gimió agudamente desde el primer momento en que su creciente erección fue envuelta por los rosados labios del necesitado amante que, haciendo uso de su paciencia, contenía las ganas de penetrar el sugestivo agujero que se contraía frente a él.

Después de unos minutos de ese disfrute, ambos reconocieron la necesidad de una cama, por lo que no dudaron en trasladarse para continuar con esa sesión que prometía ser intensa.

Afortunadamente las paredes que resguardaban a los amantes resultaron ser bastante gruesas, por lo que pudieron guardar debidamente los gemidos y los muchos sonidos provenientes de la habitación principal, dentro de la cual, Victor y Yuri se entregaban uno al otro como si el mundo fuera a terminar esa misma noche.

.

.

El temido día de la despedida llegó. Victor llevó a su amante hasta su habitación de estudiante y, después de varios minutos, se despidió con ligeras lágrimas en los ojos.

Tratando de mantener la compostura para no derramar el llanto, el japonés se aferró al cuello del más alto y susurró un "te amo" que estremeció hasta la última fibra del cuerpo ruso.

Considerando que el teléfono de la estrella no dejaba de sonar, tuvieron que despedirse sin ganas de hacerlo. Se abrazaron nuevamente y prometieron estar en contacto todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

— Por favor, no me olvides…

Susurró el ruso estrechando más al chico de lentes, quien sólo rio y acarició la cabellera plateada que descansaba sobre él.

— Claro que no te olvidaré. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

— No sé… ¿Y si te aburres de esperarme? —Hizo un puchero.

— No lo haré, no podría. Te voy a esperar con los brazos abiertos.

— Espero que también las piernas. —Sonrió ligeramente y se alejó un tanto para apreciar la cara del chico; obviamente estaba sonrojado.

— ¡Baka!

Ambos sonrieron demostrando el amor que se tenían. Se despidieron por última vez y el ruso entró a su automóvil observado a su amante de pie, agitando ligeramente la mano derecha para él.

Para Yuri, el resto de ese día resultó tormentoso, sus pensamientos no dejaban de ir con Victor. Ansiaba saber cómo estaba, qué le había parecido el vuelo, cómo lo trataban sus compañeros, incluso, si el clima era propicio para trabajar.

Por momentos se reprendía pero su mente irremediablemente lo llevaba a esos pensamientos que, estaba seguro, no lo dejarían en paz.

Ese, como los días venideros, su horario estaba lleno de horas de investigación y preparación de exámenes por lo que Yuri consideró que no tenía otra opción que enfocarse en sus estudios, no podía descuidarlos cuando estaba tan cerca de graduarse. Además el apoyo de Pichit resultaba invaluable, pues su amigo se comprometió a apoyarlo en cualquier momento que lo necesitara, menos en los sexuales.

Por lo menos ese día había resultado victorioso y esperó pacientemente a que Victor se comunicara, lo cual sucedió por la noche, cuando el ruso le informó que se encontraba en Alemania preparándose para el primer evento.

Después de una conversación tranquila, ambos tuvieron que despedirse, pues el descanso era obligado para sus actividades.

Con el corazón agitado y unas tremendas ganas de encontrarse con su amante, el japonés tuvo que dormir; en ese momento no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

En ese instante, el ruso decidió descansar su teléfono sobre el pequeño mueble a un costado de su cama, cerró los ojos dos segundos, hasta que el sonido de la puerta le hizo levantarse de manera automática.

— Víctor, ¿estás ahí? —Se escuchó una ligera voz del otro lado, el aludido de inmediato la reconoció.

— Sí, aquí estoy. —Dijo apenas abriendo la puerta y observando fijamente al diseñador que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado a Yuri.

— Perdón si te molesto…

Casi obligando a la estrella a permitirle ingresar a su habitación, el diseñador cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Para Victor eran obvias sus intenciones.

— Dime, Yuuto, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

— Más que ayudarme, me gustaría ayudarte… —se acercó peligrosamente.

— No creo necesitar ayuda, pero gracias. —Sonrió condescendiente y se alejó unos pasos.

— Todos necesitamos un poco de ayuda, sobre todo cuando estamos tan solos… —se acercó nuevamente y posó su índice derecho en el pecho del ruso—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a estar menos solo esta noche?

El ruso desvió la mirada, no podía negar que se trataba de una propuesta interesante, aunque reconocía que no era la mejor manera de comenzar la gira.

— ¿Por qué no respondes? —El otro volvió a acercarse y casi logró besarlo—. No me evites, sabías que esto sucedería tarde o temprano, hasta creo que me tardé mucho en actuar.

— En realidad no creo que fuera necesario que lo hicieras… —giró la mirada pero la mano de Yuuto en su brazo le impidió alejarse tal como pensaba hacerlo.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, unos labios fríos se toparon con los suyos; abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. A su mente llegó de pronto la imagen de Yuri y su corazón se oprimió.

Vaya forma de iniciar la cuenta regresiva de los tres meses.

.

.

* * *

* El shawarma consiste en trozos finos de carne con verduras, cátsup, mayonesa y envuelto en pan de pita.

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¿Alguien vivo?_

 _Tardé mucho en actualizar, lo sé. El trabajo me está dejando agotada pero tuve que aprovechar esta oportunidad (entiéndase, me valió lo que tenía que hacer y subí el capítulo)._

 _Bien, el capítulo 12 aún no está listo, espero terminarlo este mes (recen por eso), y, en teoría, el Fic terminaría con el capítulo 13. ¿Apresurado? No lo creo, así lo tenía pensado. xD_

 _Anyway, si quieren comentar algo, con gusto les respondo, ya lo saben._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Mitsurō Kubo.

Advertencia: Yaoi. Universo Alternativo. +18.

* * *

 **Attention catchers**

 **.**

 **XII**

 **.**

* * *

Cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar, Victor no tuvo otra opción que alejar —de manera un tanto brusca— a Yuuto, quien obviamente reclamó el trato, por lo que el ruso se vio en la necesidad de ofrecer una disculpa inmediata.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ahora te vas a hacer el inocente? —Destiló rabia en la mirada—. Yo sé perfectamente que tienes la costumbre de acostarte con quien te lo pide.

El ruso sonrió de manera sarcástica.

— Sí. Antes tuve esa costumbre pero ya no lo hago.

— ¿Entonces te niegas?

— Creo que es bastante obvio.

— No te entiendo. De cualquier forma nadie se va a enterar de esto, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

— No me preocupa que alguien se entere. Simplemente no quiero hacerlo.

El diseñador chasqueó la lengua y giró los ojos en señal de fastidio.

— Y pensar que me rebajé a venir contigo, qué pérdida de tiempo…

— Lo siento, pero en realidad yo nunca te prometí nada…

Esa última frase se ganó una mirada de verdadero enojo.

— Qué desperdicio. Con ese cuerpo podrías tener a quien quisieras.

— Ya tengo a quien quiero.

Yuuto tardó dos segundos en entender esa frase; cuando finalmente lo hizo, sonrió con burla.

— ¿Así que de esto se trata? La estrella rusa, el mismísimo Victor Nikiforov por fin encontró a alguien especial… —observó detenidamente a su interlocutor—. Lástima. Eso significa que ya no sirves para este negocio.

Victor evidentemente no esperaba ese comentario, por lo que no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

— ¿Ya no sirvo para este negocio? Pues si tú crees que el modelaje se trata sólo de acostarse con otros, entonces no, ya no sirvo para esto.

— No es sólo eso. Tú sabes que debes estar dispuesto a todo por tu trabajo, absolutamente todo, sino te puedes arrepentir.

— ¿Es una amenaza?

— No pongas palabas en mi boca. Si te arrepientes depende de ti. —Con un aire de condescendencia, el diseñador emprendió el camino a la salida de la habitación—. Hasta mañana, Vitya.

Una vez que el ruso se vio a solas se limitó a asegurarse de que la puerta no fuera abierta de nuevo. Se aventó en la cama y suspiró pesadamente, sabía a la perfección lo que las palabras de Yuuto significaban y sólo esperaba que, al menos durante la gira, no le produjeran problemas.

Debía dormir. Eso era lo único que se le ocurría para quitar el dolor de cabeza que la visita indeseada le dejó.

.

.

El día siguiente continuó con los mismos matices que el anterior. La ausencia se sentía y los amantes buscaban enfocarse en sus ocupaciones, aun así se sorprendían pensando en el momento que pudieran encontrarse con el otro y volvían a reprenderse.

Como siempre, el buen amigo Pichit se encargó de distraer a Yuri. Lo invito a salir con unos amigos por la noche para que dejara de pensar en Victor, pues aunque el otro asegurara que no lo hacía, los múltiples suspiros lo delataban a toda hora.

 _Daiquiri Bar_ * fue el lugar elegido para que el gran número de personas se reunieran y conversaran. El japonés reconoció a algunos de ellos pero no conocía a la mayoría, por lo que se vio intimidado un momento. Sin embargo, dos de ellos se le acercaron e iniciaron una amena conversación; al menos eso auguraba algo bueno.

Conforme avanzó la noche, el ambiente ayudó a que el japonés se sintiera más cómodo. Su amigo también se percató de ello y se alegró por él, por verlo sonreír al menos unos minutos.

Tal como era de esperarse, al poco tiempo varios de ellos se animaron y quisieron invitar a Yuri a beber, sin embargo, el chico no quiso hacerlo. Prefirió escabullirse unos minutos para ir al baño sin que nadie lo siguiera. De camino a su destino identificó una cabellera rubia bastante conocida, también vio a Otabek, por lo que confirmó la presencia de Yurio.

Una vez que sus necesidades fisiológicas se vieron satisfechas, consideró prudente acercarse al chico buscando el diálogo que estaba pendiente.

— Hola, chicos. Disculpen la molestia.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres katusdon? ¿No me digas que nos estás siguiendo?

La reacción de Yurio se ganó un ligero golpe en la rodilla por parte de su amigo.

— No, claro que no. Vine aquí con unas personas y te vi hace un momento… Me gustaría hablar contigo, si no tienes problema con ello.

El rubio observó ligeramente a su acompañante. Un tenue, casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza le dio el valor necesario para aceptar la invitación del otro.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a la salida del local. Justo cuando estaban por cruzar la puerta por completo, Pichit interceptó a su amigo pues estaba preocupado por la tardanza de este.

— Todo está bien, sólo necesito unos minutos.

Al notar la firmeza en las palabras del japonés, el chico no tuvo manera de objetar nada, por lo que regresó a la mesa con sus amigos.

Cuando finalmente pudieron alearse del bullicio, Yurio no dudo en preguntar de qué tenían que hablar, a lo que sólo hubo una respuesta posible: "Tú lo sabes". Ambos suspiraron pensando en las palabras adecuadas.

— Antes de otra cosa, quiero disculparme por la forma en que me fui… Pensé en hablarte antes pero quise evitar alguna escena en tu trabajo, después de todo no tengo otra forma de contactarte que no sea en tu agencia.

— ¿En serio? —Lo miró con desdén—. ¿Fue por eso o porque Victor te lo impidió? O es que… ¿Ni siquiera le dijiste lo que pasó?

Para Yuri fue obvia —y esperada— la hostilidad, por lo que se mantuvo en calma.

— Él no me dice lo que puedo y no puedo hacer. Y obviamente sabe lo que pasó, no podría ocultárselo.

— Oh ya veo… Son tan honestos entre ustedes… Qué bonita relación. —El tono irónico usado por el chico resultó gracioso para el otro.

— Bueno, quizás en ese sentido podrías decir que es bonita. No sé consideres bonito.

El ruso chasqueó la lengua, sinceramente no tenía ánimo para ese tipo de conversación.

— Sabes, me gustaría que dijeras lo que quieres decir y ya. Te recuerdo que dejé a mi amigo esperándome.

— Oh sí. Lo siento… —aclaró su garganta—. No sé cómo te sientas en este momento pero yo no he podido estar tranquilo… He pensado sobre la situación de una forma pero me gustaría saber lo que tú opinas, sobre todo para evitar algún tipo de desacuerdo, a final de cuentas vamos a seguir trabajando juntos y no me gustaría que hubiera rencillas entre nosotros…

Considerando la tranquila expresión del japonés, Yurio supo que no mentía y eso no hizo más que recordarle la tormenta de sentimientos dentro de él.

— Eres tan considerado, ¿cierto? —Suspiró—. Antes que nada quiero aclarar algo: No estoy muerto de amor por ti, ¿entendido? —Acomodo su cabello detrás de las orejas—. Sólo fue algo que pasó y tampoco estoy conforme con esto que siento… Pero no pienso hacer nada al respecto, ¿ok? —La cara de duda de Yuri fue un tanto graciosa—. Me refiero a que no voy a interferir en tu vida. Ese beso fue un error, lo sé, pero no volverá a repetirse.

— Yurio…

— Cállate, no he terminado de hablar. —Señaló con una mirada de pocos amigos—. No quiero que me compadezcas. Pronto voy a dejar de sentir esto, no creas que será así para toda la vida. Tú puedes seguir haciendo lo que hagas con Victor, si te deja o no será tu problema —Yuri sonrió—. Yo seré profesional, si tenemos que trabajar juntos lo haré y ya. No pienses en mí como una damisela rechazada ni nada similar, porque no lo soy. Sigue con tu vida y punto. Dejémonos de hipocresías.

— No lo hago por hipocresía, en realidad me preocupa que estemos en buenos términos. Aunque no lo creas, te aprecio por ser quién eres.

El de lentes sonrió sinceramente y el ruso no pudo más que hacer lo mismo, al menos en el interior. Debía reconocer que, a pesar de la cierta tristeza que le generaba la situación, el hecho de que finalmente lo hubieran hablado lo dejaba —un tanto— más tranquilo.

Continuaron conversando unos minutos más, sólo hasta que ambos expresaran los que tenían guardado dentro y obtuvieran el ánimo necesario para regresar con otras personas.

Se despidieron con la curiosa oferta del ruso de poder apoyarlo si lo requería en esos días que Victor estuviera lejos. Cada uno volvió a la mesa en que era requerida su presencia y la noche continúo con la tranquilidad debida.

Después de la agradable velada, Yuri regresó a su habitación esperando recibir alguna noticia de su novio, sin embargo, nada, ni un mensaje fue recibido en su móvil. Lo atribuyó al cansancio propio del trabajo, pensó en enviar algo, un saludo siquiera, pero tampoco quería verse como un entrometido. Tuvo que irse a dormir con una ligera tristeza.

.

.

El día siguiente inició con una exaltación poco inusual para el ruso, la cual se manifestó cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido. De acuerdo a sus planes para la noche anterior, sólo cerraría los ojos para descansar cinco minutos, pero no contaba con que su cuerpo tomaría su propia decisión y caería rendido ante el sueño, motivo por el que no pudo comunicarse con Yuri, quien —obviamente— se habría quedado esperando alguna señal de vida.

Sin importarle que apenas rozaban las 5:00 am en Rusia, de inmediato llamó al chico que, después de dos intentos, finalmente pudo despertar para responder su teléfono, pues no dejaba de sonar insistentemente.

— ¡Yuri! ¡Por fin! ¿Estabas dormido? ¡Perdón por no hablarte ayer! ¡Lo siento tanto!

Un ruso que casi comenzaba a derramar copiosas lágrimas no dejó de hablar y disculparse, mientras el chico bostezaba interminablemente esperando su turno para hablar. El japonés consideró colgar la llamada y dormir de nuevo, pero a pesar de apenas pensar con claridad, cayó en cuenta de que no sería buena idea, pues casi podía imaginar la trágica escena en que su amante gritaría y —posiblemente— caería en shock creyendo que jamás podrían hablar de nuevo.

No le quedó más remedio que continuar escuchando las explicaciones de algo que resultaba obvio en ese momento.

— ¿Yuri? ¿Estás ahí?

— ¿Ya es mi turno de hablar? —Cuestionó divertido y un poco más despierto.

— Sí… Lo siento… —Hizo un puchero que el otro pudo imaginar con claridad.

Se escuchó la risa del chico, una que para el ruso sonó como música.

— Debo admitir que ayer me preocupé un poco pero está bien, entiendo que estés cansado. No tienes porqué alterarte así.

— Pero es que… ¿Y si crees que ya no te quiero?

Una carcajada se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

— Sé que nunca dejarás de quererme.

Inesperadamente, a pesar de la veracidad de la sentencia, ambos se ruborizaron al instante, sobre todo Yuri, quien agradeció no tener a su amante frente a él.

Entre risas, la conversación continuó retomando la fluidez normal. A pesar de la hora, ninguno de ellos quiso dejar de escuchar la voz que se transmitía por el aparato de comunicación. Cerca de una hora después, el ruso se despidió con un pesar enorme, sin embargo no pudo hacer más, sus compromisos laborales eran prioridad.

Una vez que la llamada terminó, juró que no permitiría que pasara lo mismo dos veces. Procuraría no molestar al chico cuando estuviera ocupado pero le recordaría cuánto lo amaba cada día y cuando se reunieran de nuevo, se lo diría aún más veces.

Yuri, por su parte, no dejaba de imaginar todas las cosas que su amante hacía. Pensaba en todas las personas que estaban cerca de él, de quienes harían hasta lo imposible por obtener algo —muchos de ellos en cuestiones sexuales—. Eso oprimía su corazón, no había forma de evitarlo. Debía reconocer que su falta de confianza continuaba generando problemas.

.

.

Conforme transcurrían los días, ambos se acostumbraron a esa comunicación a distancia. Los días parecieron retomar su tamaño anterior y, casi sin darse cuenta, habían pasado los dos primeros meses.

La gira resultaba mejor de lo esperado, tanto que algunos de los productores comenzaron a considerar nuevos proyectos, sin embargo, el estrés que le producía a Victor la tensa situación con Yuuto provocaba que pensara seriamente en no participar en ellos, lo cual sería contraproducente para su carrera, de eso estaba seguro.

El ruso continuó manteniendo la compostura a pesar de las obvias insinuaciones que el diseñador tenía, como por ejemplo recargar la mano cerca de su entrepierna en algún cambio de vestuario o abrazarlo por la espalda cuando había miembros de la prensa cerca.

Pensó en obligarlo a detenerse más de una vez pero sabía que sería una situación arriesgada en muchos sentidos, por lo que lo único a su alcance era pensar en Yuri para obtener las fuerzas necesarias.

Las noches, lejos de ayudarlo a descansar y relajarse, se volvían tensas pensando si Yuuto no sería capaz de otro ataque nocturno, sin embargo, cuando conversaba con su amante, debía mantener la compostura para no preocuparlo, sabía que no tenía sentido.

.

.

Ya fuera en el transporte público, en la universidad o hasta en el pequeño café al que Yuri acudía con frecuencia por un capuchino, siempre escuchaba algún comentario relacionado con Víctor y la gira. Todo el mundo estaba expectante hacia la visita de la máxima estrella rusa, todos querían conocerlo o, por lo menos, verlo unos segundos.

Era en esos instantes en que el chico se sentía el ser más afortunado de la Tierra. Él, que nunca se había considerado digno de algún honor, era la pareja de esa estrella internacional.

Sus mejillas se pintaban de rosa y su corazón saltaba de sólo recordarlo. Un calor inundaba su pecho y sentía regocijo.

Ese sentimiento lo motivaba a realizar sus actividades, a hacer lo mejor todos los días y a no perder la esperanza en que vería a su amante pronto, cada vez más pronto.

Finalmente, la última pasarela de la gira se llevaría a cabo. Ese fue el día más esperado para Victor, quien no se sentía capaz de soportar más tiempo cerca del diseñador.

Las actitudes de Yuuto, lejos de cambiar, se habían convertido en un hostigamiento. Ya fuera eligiendo un cambio de ropa, en la estación de maquillaje o en el restaurante donde comía el equipo, no se despegaba un segundo del ruso, comenzaba a parecer su sombra y un verdadero acosador.

El estrés rayaba en lo inimaginable y el cuerpo de Victor lo demostraba cada día. Las ojeras pronunciadas, la pérdida de tonificación en la piel y la angustia constante resultaban evidentes para muchos de los miembros del equipo; algunos de ellos ser acercaban realmente preocupados por su salud, pero él sólo agradecía el interés y afirmaba que todo estaba bien.

Pensar en el japonés se convirtió prácticamente en la única forma de soportar la situación, una que realmente estaba llevándolo al límite.

En más de una ocasión, llegó a pensar que todo se trataba de una broma de mal gusto por parte del diseñador, sin embargo, sólo era necesario que "bajara la guardia" dos segundos para que nuevamente recibiera insinuaciones y miradas incómodas.

Sin quererlo, el tiempo de descanso había terminado y debía prepararse para el evento principal, la clausura de la gira. Llamó a Yuri en busca de ánimo, sin embargo, no fue atenida su petición y prefirió desistir en ese momento, quizás el chico estaría ocupado, él siempre tenía algo que hacer.

Tomó el camino que lo llevaría a los vestidores y saludó cordialmente a algunos compañeros, sonrió automáticamente, justo como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo y se dirigió al lugar asignado para su primer cambio de ropa. Como muchas veces antes, tuvo que ignorar a Yuuto y sus comentarios fuera de lugar, se trasladó de la manera más rápida posible a la estación de maquillaje. Tan solo unos minutos después, el director de la empresa les pidió que se reunieran y les dirigió las últimas palabras de agradecimiento y suerte para el evento.

Los modelos designados a salir en la primera ronda se prepararon y Victor aprovechó para llamar de nuevo al chico, tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

El evento inició y se desarrolló con toda tranquilidad. El corazón del ruso parecía cada vez más en paz, ver todo llegando a su culminación resultaba muy tranquilizador.

Al mismo tiempo que el ruso descansaba, el diseñador parecía más molesto con la existencia misma. No pasaba un segundo en que no buscara alguna excusa para estar cerca del otro, pero hábilmente era rechazado una y otra vez; su paciencia había llegado al límite hacía mucho y la constancia de que todo terminaría y no lograría su objetivo no dejaba de exasperarlo aún más.

Los minutos continuaron su camino y la última etapa de la pasarela había comenzado. Victor estaba a punto de perder el control de sus emociones al sentirse cada vez más liberado de toda la carga que ese trabajo representaba.

En ese mismo instante, Yuri finalmente prestó atención a su teléfono móvil. Se asustó por unos segundos al notar las llamadas perdidas de su novio, marcó de vuelta pero —tal como pensó— no hubo respuesta. Un sentimiento de pesar llenó su pecho, estaba al tanto de la carga de trabajo del otro y sabía que tendría que esperar horas para comunicarse con él.

Decidió dirigirse a su hogar a poner en orden todas las notas que tomó en su visita a la biblioteca, pues a pesar de todo, no podía descuidar sus estudios.

Una vez que se dio por terminado el evento, la euforia del público instó a los modelos a salir nuevamente a la pasarela para agradecer todo el apoyo recibido. Las ovaciones y las sonrisas de satisfacción llenaron de regocijo a quienes veían la culminación de su arduo trabajo; ese momento representaba para la estrella rusa un merecido descanso a lado de su amante, a quien no dejaría ir por bastante tiempo.

Como era la costumbre, los organizadores del evento invitaron a los modelos y al staff al coctel que se llevaría a cabo en una de las salas del hotel en que se encontraban; varios de ellos se dirigieron de inmediato al lugar, algunos otros prefirieron atender otras cuestiones primero, uno de ellos fue Victor, quien se dirigió directamente a su habitación de hotel.

En el camino llamó al _Ülemiste_ ** buscando el vuelo más pronto a San Petersburgo, simplemente no podía esperar más para estar al lado del japonés. Sin ningún problema cruzó las barreras del lenguaje haciendo su reservación en inglés, por lo que sólo contaba con una hora para tomar sus pertenencias y arribar al avión.

También se enfrentó con la llamada de un enojadísimo Yakov, quien le reclamaba haber abandonado a sus compañeros en el coctel, sin embargo, como era la costumbre, Victor no cedió en su objetivo, por lo que sólo informó que pronto estaría de regreso.

Afortunadamente para él, sus maletas ya estaban hechas debido a que un presentimiento le invitó a empacar antes de salir al lugar en que la pasarela se llevaría a cabo. En menos tiempo del esperado ya estaba de nueva cuenta en el trasporte que lo dejaría en el aeropuerto.

Justo en ese momento pudo comunicarse por primera vez en el día con Yuri, quien lanzó un grito bastante agudo al enterarse de que en menos de cinco horas vería a su novio finalmente. Con la cara radiante de felicidad acordó esperarlo con los brazos abiertos. Tras terminar la llamada y sin informarle al ruso, el japonés se dirigió al aeropuerto a esperar su ansiado regreso.

Como jamás en su vida, el de lentes sentía que los minutos corrían más lento. Verificaba la hora en su reloj cada tres minutos y maldecía por notar que apenas avanzaba. Por su parte, Victor finalmente dormía en el avión, saberse lejos de Yuuto le dio una tranquilidad necesaria, además que la comodidad de su asiento influyó enormemente.

210 minutos después, el vuelo CRJ2 procedente de Tallinn*** arribó al _Púlkovo 2_ ****, su estatus cambió en el listado de vuelos a _Arrived_ y el corazón de Yuri se aceleró. Observó cuidadosamente a todas las personas que salían del túnel y en cuanto reconoció la cabellera platinada, sus piernas temblaron mientras se incorporaba y sus ojos observaban aquella sonrisa que ya se había percatado de su presencia.

Sintiendo que el alma se le escaparía por la boca, corrió al encuentro de su amante y, en cuanto estuvo a una distancia prudente, se lanzó a sus brazos llenándose de inmediato de aquella esencia que tanto extrañaba.

Ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Unos ligeros sollozos se escaparon de la boca del japonés, quien sencillamente no podía silenciarlos. Sin darse cuenta, las piernas de Yuri se colocaron alrededor de la cadera de Victor, el cual sonrió demostrando aún más su felicidad.

Ocasionando que se separaran un poco, el ruso soltó suavemente las piernas del chico y sus labios buscaron la cara del otro. Sin preocuparse por nada en ese momento, se besaron demostrando la necesidad que tenían acumulada.

Unas pesadas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas del japonés, los brazos de su amante lo estrecharon casi hasta que resultara doloroso; pero nada importaba, lo único relevante era que estaban nuevamente juntos.

Permanecieron en el mismo lugar, concentrados en las sensaciones que sólo el otro les despertaba y decidieron continuar su camino hasta algunos minutos después.

Mientras la pareja se alejaba, la mirada expectante de Mila los siguió hasta que cruzaron definitivamente las puertas de salida.

— Vaya, esto es muy interesante.

Murmuró la chica bajando la vista hasta la pantalla de su celular para observar la evidencia de lo que, sin lugar a dudas, causaría un gran revuelo.

.

.

* * *

* Bar ubicado en San Petersburgo.

** Aeropuerto de Tallin, Estonia.

*** Capital de Estonia.

**** Uno de los aeropuertos ubicados en San Petersburgo.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Vine a dejar este capítulo antes de que pase más tiempo. Actualmente estoy trabajando en el capítulo 13 (sí, el último), llevo como 100 palabras así que tardaré un poco... ¡No me maten!_

 _Ojalá pudieran dejar algún comentario o algo._

 _Bye!_


	13. Chapter 13 - Final

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Mitsurō Kubo.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Universo Alternativo. +18.

* * *

 **Attention catchers**

 **.**

 **XIII**

 **.**

La circunstancia fue completamente fortuita, Mila sólo fue al aeropuerto a recoger a una prima cercana, ella tampoco esperaba toparse con una escena así, pero debía reconocer que ellos no fueron precisamente discretos.

Toda Rusia los conocía, sus rostros eran de los más vistos por el país y, en el caso de Victor, en todo el mundo, así que debían ser conscientes de que una indiscreción de ese tamaño sólo sería contraproducente.

En el momento que reconoció al modelo ruso sus ojos se fijaron en él y, tan sólo un segundo después, ya habían reconocido también a Yuri.

— Ese pequeño traidor.

Murmuró ella comprendiendo el cambio de actitud en el japonés, pues aunque continuaron hablando después del incidente ocurrido con Pichit, resultó bastante obvia la distancia impuesta por el chico.

Simplemente no lo pensó. Su cuerpo se movió por inercia y tomó la fotografía, sin flash para no ser obvia pero en realidad no lo necesitaba, las luces del aeropuerto le otorgaron la claridad necesaria.

Una vez que ellos se alejaron por completo, ella se concentró en esperar la llegada de su prima, quien, a decir verdad, había tardado más de lo que le había comentado.

Por otro lado, los amantes, ignorando la presencia de la chica de cabello rojo y a cualquier otro ser existente sobre la Tierra, partieron hacia el espacio casi designado como su nido de amor: el apartamento de Victor.

Yuri, lleno de emoción, ni siquiera esperó a que se instalaran por completo y comenzó a preguntar por lo que el otro había hecho, quería saberlo todo y su amante, sin poder negarse, le platicó los detalles de las pasarelas, la ropa que había usado en ellas, las personas que había conocido, etc.

Las pertenencias de Victor no fueron correctamente desempacadas, solamente lo más importante fue sacado de las maletas, lo demás podía esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Sin embargo, debido a que su reencuentro se había dado casi rozando la media noche, el cuerpo del ruso demostraba el cansancio a cada segundo, por lo que indicó a su pareja que se dirigieran a la sala y pidió al chico que tomara asiento para posteriormente recostarse colocando la cabeza en sus suaves piernas. El japonés tuvo que posponer el interrogatorio, no hubo más que hacer al notar que el otro se había dormido apenas se recostó.

El de lentes permaneció en esa postura permitiéndole descansar, colocó su mano derecha sobre la suave cabellera de su amante y lo acarició hasta que el cansancio también lo venció.

.

.

El otro día inició con la abrumadora noticia de que la estrella Victor Nikiforov se había besado con su "pupilo", Yuri Katsiki, en el aeropuerto. Rápidamente las redes sociales se habían plagado con la fotografía que evidenciaba el momento; los noticiarios sensacionalistas comenzaron a inventar teorías sobre en qué momento su relación había cambiado y todos asumían que el japonés estaba colgándose de la fama de la estrella internacional.

El teléfono del ruso sonó desde muy temprano, sin embargo, ninguna llamada fue atendida hasta cerca de las 10:00 horas, cuando finalmente sus ojos se decidieron a despegarse.

— ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!

— ¿Yakov? ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Victor restregando sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¡Enciende la televisión o revisa tu celular!

Casi sin poder coordinar sus movimientos, el ruso encendió el televisor y, efectivamente, lo primero que vio fue su fotografía. De inmediato comprendió la situación.

— Yakov… No es lo que piensas. Yo sólo…

— No quiero excusas. Explícame en qué pesabas para cometer esa imprudencia en un lugar público —se hizo un silencio entre ambos—. No he detenido tu relación porque es la primera vez que suceda algo así en todos estos años pero no podré detener esto; prepárate Vitya, no será fácil.

Sin necesidad de alguna otra palabra, el manager terminó la llamada dejando al modelo con una angustia terrible.

Debido al alboroto de la llamada, Yuri también despertó y no necesitó explicaciones, solamente ver la fotografía fue suficiente para comprender que habían cometido un error garrafal.

— Victor, yo puedo explicar esto. Yo fui quien se abalanzó sobre ti. —Trató de consolar.

— No es necesario… —Sonrió de lado—. Está hecho. Los medios no buscan una explicación, lo que quieren es pelear por la exclusiva.

En ese instante ambos prestaron atención al televisor, con el presentimiento de que algo nada agradable sucedería.

 _Justo ahora nos encontramos fuera de la agencia perteneciente a Yakov Felsman, en la que hasta ahora no hemos visto al esperado Victor Nikiforov, sin embargo, hemos podido ver a algunas de las personas que trabajaron con él en la tan renombrada gira de GroStyle, por ejemplo, aquí tenemos al diseñador Yuuto Okimi, quien parece que acaba de llegar del aeropuerto._

 _— Yuuto, por favor, ¿tienes algo que decir acerca del escándalo Nikiforov – Katsuki?_

 _— Sinceramente no sé nada sobre eso. Y en realidad me sorprende bastante que sean una "pareja" porque durante la gira Victor jamás lo mencionó, ni siquiera en los momentos que compartimos a solas._

 _— ¿A qué te refieres con esos momentos que compartieron a solas? ¿Puedes explicarnos?_

 _— No creo que haya mucho que explicar, a fin de cuentas fueron momentos de cama._

 _— ¡¿Estás diciendo que tuviste relaciones sexuales con Victor durante la gira?!_

 _— No creo necesario repetirlo. Nos vemos._

 _— ¡Yuuto, por favor, explícanos!_

La mirada de Yuri se perdió por completo, mientras que el ruso se apresuró a arrodillarse frente a él.

— Yuri, eso es mentira.

 _Ya lo escucharon, amigos. Ahora sólo nos queda esperar que Victor aparezca y dé la explicación que nos merecemos._

 _Seguiremos informando._

— Yuri, te lo juro. ¡Nada pasó entre nosotros!

El silencio se mantuvo entre ellos.

— Te creo… Es sólo que… Todo esto parece irreal… No entiendo qué pasó…

Estrecharon sus manos mientras la mirada del japonés continuaba perdida.

— Tienes que ir con Yakov y yo tengo algunos pendientes en la universidad, así que no nos verán juntos durante el día.

— ¿Estás loco? Te aseguro que ya te están buscando. No puedes salir.

— Pero ¿entonces qué haremos? No podemos quedarnos aquí encerrados.

— Cálmate. Yo hablaré con Yakov para que me diga en qué momento sería prudente ir a la agencia, por lo pronto mantengámonos aquí.

Sin poder relajarse del todo, decidieron pasar juntos la mañana para estar al tanto de cualquier noticia. Poco después del almuerzo, Pichit llamó con preocupación a su amigo para informarle que la prensa estaba en la universidad y no dejaban de preguntar por él, por lo que le pidió encarecidamente que no se apareciera por ahí y se ofreció a revisar todos sus pendientes.

A lo largo del día, la noticia no hacía más que crecer y los medios de comunicación estaban completamente al asecho y sin descanso para nadie; la angustia no hacía más que crecer en el pecho de Yuri, quien aún no comprendía del todo lo que sucedía.

Por la tarde, Victor se comunicó con su mánager y se enteró que la prensa no hacía más que acosar a todos los trabajadores intentando sacar alguna información, también le informó que ellos hacían lo posible por contenerlos pero que en algún momento tendría que dar la cara y eso seguramente debería ser pronto.

Simplemente no había vuelta atrás y Victor no se caracterizaba por evitar los problemas, por lo que resolvió que lo mejor sería encarar el asunto en cuanto amaneciera nuevamente. Pensaba seguir la recomendación de Yakov quien claramente le dijo: "Si vas a decir la verdad, te atendrás a las consecuencias. Y considera que este puede ser el fin de tu carrera", con eso en mente entendió la dimensión de las palabras de Yuuto cuando estuvieron en la gira.

— Sí, definitivamente ya no sirvo para este negocio…

Reconoció mientras salía de la ducha que tanto le había ayudado a pensar.

—Mañana voy a la agencia.

Anunció el ruso en cuanto estuvo en la sala con su amante.

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —Agregó con preocupación.

— Puedo ir solo. Además tengo varias cosas que hablar con Yakov. Tú puedes quedarte aquí sí lo deseas.

— Pues tengo pendiente una revisión de mi tesis, no sé si la puedes postergar más.

— Por el momento cenemos y después durmamos, mañana pensaremos cómo resolver esto.

Ambos intentaron relajarse lo más posible durante lo que restó del día, sin embargo, a pesar de no querer aceptarlo, la intranquilidad amenazaba con ser permanente.

.

.

Tal como lo había previsto, desde el primer segundo que arribó a la agencia y sin importar que había pasado un día entero, los miembros de la prensa que hacían guardia se abalanzaron en cuanto lo vieron pasar por la recepción, por lo que el pequeño camino de ésta al elevador fue más que tortuoso, lleno de preguntas incómodas, empujones y gritos entre periodistas y personal de seguridad.

A sólo un paso de entrar al ascensor, la estrella rusa giró sobre sus pies y pidió silencio.

— Sólo diré esto una vez y espero lo entiendan: Yuri Katsuki y yo somos pareja. No estoy con nadie más que con él y no son necesarios sus comentarios al respecto. Gracias.

Ni bien cerró la boca, la marea de preguntas llegó nuevamente. Las ignoró pretendiendo continuar su camino hasta que hubo una que no podía quedarse sin respuesta.

— Victor, ¿tu cambio de actitud se debe a la influencia de Katsuki? ¿Él te ha incitado a comportarte de esa forma grosera con nosotros?

El ruso detuvo su andar y simplemente cerró los ojos intentando controlarse, giró dando la cara de nuevo a ellos y, enérgicamente, dijo:

— Yuri no tiene relación con que yo hable de tal o cual forma. Si ustedes piensan que me expreso de forma grosera es por sus propias acciones y de nadie más.

Se adentró en el elevador ignorando los demás comentarios, varios de ellos referentes a las palabras de Yuuto. Cuando finalmente pudo entrar a la oficina de Yacov, éste lo recibió con el reproche en la mirada.

— Ya lo sé, no digas más

— No he dicho nada —El manager sonrió de lado e invitó al otro a sentarse—. Ya viste la dimensión de esto, ¿qué pretendes hacer acerca para resolverlo?

— Por el momento no participaré en ninguna campaña para evitar más escándalo, ya hablé con Yuri para que no se exponga y espero que no tarden mucho en olvidarlo. También pensé en crear un nuevo escándalo con Georgi para distraerlos —sonrió tenuemente.

— No es necesario involucrar a Georgie. Hay que mantener la calma y no caer ante sus provocaciones. Y cuida a Katsuki, él no está acostumbrado a estas situaciones.

— Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso.

— Vete por la salida de empleados y cuida que no te vean, yo voy a cancelar todas las participaciones que tenías pendientes.

— Gracias. De cualquier forma estaré al tanto de todo.

Ambos se despidieron amigablemente sin dejar el sentimiento de incertidumbre ante lo que vendría.

Mientras esa conversación tenía lugar, Yuri —teniendo en cuenta las advertencias de Victor pero ignorándolas de cualquier forma— buscó las prendas que le permitieran esconder su identidad para dirigirse a la universidad, pues a pesar de la ayuda de Pichit, había ciertas cuestiones sobre su tesis que deseaba hablar en persona con su asesor.

Salió del apartamento del ruso con el rostro cubierto por unos lentes de sol negros, una cachucha y, sobre la cabeza, la capucha de la única sudadera oscura que encontró disponible. Caminó rumbo al transporte público esperando no ser descubierto, no lo fue; llegó a la universidad esperando contar con la misma suerte y el plan resultó perfecto, hasta ese momento.

Yuri pudo hablar tranquilamente con su asesor y llegar al acuerdo de que sus avances serian revisados de manera remota al considerar la situación, afortunadamente el otro se mostró cooperativo en ese sentido.

Pichit, como obviamente sucedería, se enteró de la presencia de su amigo y corrió a hablar con él, no sin antes darle un necesario abrazo de apoyo. Caminaron con precaución pero con paso rápido hacia la salida, pues el japonés no quería que su amante regresara antes que él, sin embargo, su andar se vio interrumpido por una pelirroja conocida.

— Hey, Yuri. ¿Para qué es el disfraz?

— Mila, no molestes, sabes muy bien lo que sucede. —Se adelantó a responder el tailandés.

— ¿Y quién diablos te está hablando? —Respondió la chica con desdén.

—No peleen aquí, por favor. —Reprendió Yuri—. Mila, perdón pero tengo que irme ahora.

— ¿Por qué con tanta prisa? ¿Tienes miedo de que los periodistas de allá afuera sepan que estás aquí? —Observó al chico que no respondió y sólo fijó la mirada en la bloqueada puerta principal.

— ¿Qué? Pero no estaban ahí… —Mencionó Pichit que había revisado antes de buscar a su amigo.

— Cierto, no estaban ahí. Yo les avisé.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron ambos chicos.

— Ya es hora de que enfrentes las cosas, ¿no? ¿O prefieres seguir mintiendo?

El japonés quitó los lentes de su cara y observó a la chica con una expresión desencajada. No comprendía sus palabras, mucho menos considerando que, según ella, eran amigos.

— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —Gritó Pichit sin importarle llamar la atención.

— Porque él me mintió —giró la mirada a Yuri—. Tú dijiste que no sabías nada de Victor más allá de lo profesional y no hiciste más que mentir sabiendo que yo quería acercarme a él.

— Yo no podría decirte nada de él, es su vida privada y no la iba a ventilar. —Respondió el chico completamente confundido.

— Y ahora veo que también es tu vida privada, porque es obvio que te acuestas con él. Así que no eres más que un mentiroso.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Mila, él no tiene la obligación de ventilar su vida para que tú estés complacida. —Reclamó Pichit.

— No me importa lo que digas.

La discusión entre ellos se alargó un tanto, mientras que Yuri no sabía cómo reaccionar. Lo que ella decía no tenía sentido, lo sabía, sin embargo se daba cuenta de que efectivamente había mentido. Desde que su relación con Victor comenzó, incluso desde antes, algunas de las personas a su alrededor le preguntaban si tenía novia, si Victor continuaba haciéndole honor a su fama de Don Juan, algunos llegaban a preguntar qué hacían cuando estaban juntos y él sólo inventaba excusas, como que no sabía la respuesta o que a veces no se veían, por lo que, siendo completamente estricto, estaba mintiéndole a todos.

Debido a esa tormenta de pensamientos, no se percató de que Mila estaba por irse y se encontraba, si era posible, más furiosa que antes.

La chica se alejó alrededor de 3 metros de ellos y, observando la puerta llena de periodistas, gritó:

— ¡Pero, Yuri Katsuki, ¿por qué te vas a ir por la puerta trasera?!

Inmediatamente todos fijaron su atención en la figura que, a lado de Pichit, continuaba inmóvil.

Dos segundos después, el japonés se vio rodeado de periodistas que, con sus micrófonos por delante, se empujaban uno al otro haciendo preguntas que no podían ser escuchadas; ninguno de ellos se tentó el corazón para empujar a su amigo y dejar solo al chico que no podía articular palabra alguna.

 _— ¿Consideras tu influencia buena para Victor?_

 _— ¿Te estás aprovechando de la fama de Nikiforov?_

 _— ¿Estás consiente de que una relación de este tipo puede ser el final de su carrera?_

 _— ¿Estás dispuesto a enfrentar el estigma social que esa relación impone al inicio de tu carrera?_

Una interminable lluvia de preguntas llegaba a Yuri, quien seguía mudo ante la insistencia de esas personas que, obviamente, no estaban dispuestas a escucharlo.

Abriéndose paso entre los periodistas, Pichit logró llegar a su amigo, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la salida. Tuvieron que correr más de lo que esperaban pero se libraron de ellos adentrándose en el negocio de un amigo del menor de ellos.

Una vez que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron, Yuri no soportó más y comenzó a llorar mientras sus piernas se debilitaban, provocando que terminara hincado en el suelo. Su amigo no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo para confortarlo, permitiéndole desahogarse todo el tiempo necesario.

Cuando finalmente pudo recuperarse, el japonés le pidió al otro que lo acompañara a su habitación, comentó que tenía algunas cosas pendientes por hacer y, sobre todo, le pidió conservar en secreto todo lo que había sucedido, aunque estaba seguro de que todos se enterarían en algún momento.

Al arribar a la vivienda que visitaba pocas veces en los últimos días, tomó las pertenencias más importantes y le explicó a su amigo el plan, el cual también debía ser un secreto. Pichit no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que acompañó a su amigo a tomar un taxi y el otro se despidió con la promesa de comunicarse en cuanto llegar a su destino, por lo pronto iría al aeropuerto.

Victor arribó a su apartamento en cuanto pudo asegurarse que no había periodistas cerca, lo cual le tomó más tiempo del esperado para su infortunio. Abrió la puerta de entrada esperando encontrarse con su novio, deseaba abrazarlo y contarle todo el estrés que le había producido la visita a la agencia, sin embargo, no pudo encontrarlo en ningún lado.

Apenas tomó el teléfono para llamar al chico cuando recibió un mensaje de Chris:

— "¿Ya viste la televisión?"

Con tan sólo esas palabras su nivel de estrés aumentó considerablemente. Encendió el televisor esperando lo peor y así fue. La imagen de Pichit jaloneando a Yuri para alejarse de la universidad mientras, por lo menos, 20 periodistas corrían y gritaban detrás de ellos fue más allá de su imaginación.

Apagó el televisor e intentó contactarse con el chico, pero ninguna de sus llamadas fue respondida. Se comunicó con todas las personas que puso, hasta con Yurio, pero ninguno sabía, lo único que le recomendaron fue que lo encontrara lo más pronto posible.

De inmediato tomó las llaves de su automóvil y abordó a él pero no sabía qué hacer o a quién más preguntarle; se sintió completamente solo. Apretó las manos contra el volante y permitió que sus lágrimas salieran con frustración.

.

.

Ni siquiera pasaron 24 horas y Pichit no podía más con la presión. No podía saberlo pero se imaginaba cómo debería estar Victor sin saber de su amigo, tendría que estar loco buscándolo como cualquiera en su posición lo estaría.

La única opción que el chico encontró fue llamarle al ruso para informarle de la situación, sin embargo, al no tener una comunicación cercana obviamente no contaba con el número —muchas veces se vio tentado a pedírselo a su amigo pero no lo creyó conveniente—, por lo que primero debería buscar a alguien que lo tuviera y el indicado era Chris.

Una vez que lo tuvo, llamó de inmediato con la esperanza de que le respondiera.

— Uhm… Hola. Soy Pichit Chulanont, amigo de Yuri, no sé si me recuerdes.

— ¡Pichit! ¡Por fin! No sabía cómo encontrarte. ¡¿Dónde está Yuri?!

— Justo por eso llamo… Bueno, él me pidió que no dijera nada pero no me parece justo.

— ¿Por qué no habrías de decirlo? ¿A dónde fue?

— A Japón.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo entre ellos, sólo mientras el ruso lograba procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

— Japón…. ¿Por qué haría eso?

— Dijo que necesitaba un momento para poner su mente en orden y que no quería seguir causando problemas.

— Pero él no hace eso… —Victor se sentó contrariado en uno de sus sillones sin saber qué más decir.

— Lo sé… Él está confundido… —Ante la nula respuesta del otro, continúo hablando—. Por eso quería encontrarte… Es necesario que hables con él. En serio, nunca lo había visto así…

— ¿Cómo lo encuentro? —El tono de su voz se escuchaba muy distinto para Pichit.

— Alguna vez él me dijo que tenía que llegar al aeropuerto Kansai*y, creo, vive en la Prefectura de Osaka pero no sé más.

— Con eso es suficiente. Muchas gracias, Pichit. Lo encontraré.

Se dijeron algunas otras palabras, básicamente de despedida y el ruso se enfocó en buscar a la persona indicada que le ayudaría a dar con el paradero de Yuri, en esa ocasión debía hacer uso de las conexiones con que contaba y no escatimaría en ello.

.

.

La situación fue muy precipitada, sin embargo, casi como si el destino estuviera de su lado, no tuvo ningún contratiempo en el camino al aeropuerto, encontró boletos para el vuelo más cercano a Japón y no fue reconocido en el camino. Ni siquiera él podía creer tanta suerte.

Sin embargo, su corazón estaba hecho pedazos. Lo que menos quería era separarse de Victor pero ahí estaba él, huyendo como un fugitivo por un delito que no cometió.

¿Qué pensaría Vitya?

¿Estaría preocupado?

¿Lo buscaría?

Sonrió tristemente. La serie de pensamientos que lo habían llevado a irse no hacían más que inclinarlo a la conclusión de que todos, absolutamente todos, estarían mejor sin él.

Pero las palabras que Victor había dicho de manera dulce en tantas ocasiones, no hacían más que rebotar en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Y se convencía a sí mismo de que era un error. De que no debió irse de esa forma. De que debía informar su paradero antes de preocupar a los demás.

Entonces la inseguridad, como siempre había sucedido, volvía a acoger sus dudas y lo convencía de que así estaba bien.

Las dudas y las respuestas automáticas se generaban incesantemente y lo acompañaron todo el camino, las casi 15 horas que pasó en el avión se esfumaron mientras él se preguntaba si debía encender su celular. No lo hizo.

Aun no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero el hecho era que ya estaba en Osaka, bastante lejos de todo. Y entonces se preguntaba cómo debía enfrentar a sus padres, que si bien lo recibirían con gusto, estaban conscientes de que debía estar en la universidad en ese momento.

Cargando la única maleta que llevó, caminó sin importarle la distancia entre el aeropuerto y la casa de sus padres, a final de cuentas ya no tenía más que perder.

Una vez que finalmente arribó a su destino, la sorpresa de su familia fue evidente pero lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, justo como siempre lo habían hecho; y eso era todo lo que el chico podía pedir en ese momento, sólo amor y aceptación incondicional.

El resto del día no quiso saber del mundo, no encendió el teléfono ni la televisión. No quiso dar explicaciones a su familia y tampoco fueron pedidas.

Al llegar la noche se apoderó de él un vacío enorme. Debía reconocer que le hacía falta un abrazo de Victor; necesitaba el calor, sentirse protegido y saber que no estaba solo. Pero la realidad volvía a él y recordaba que estaba en esa situación por su propia decisión, así que no tenía otra opción que acostumbrarse a ese sentimiento, a esa soledad.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, prefirió dormir para callar su cabeza; esperaba que de verdad funcionara.

Tal como lo esperaba, la mañana siguiente tuvo que dar las explicaciones correspondientes a su familia. La versión que decidió manejar fue que estaba muy cansado de todo y necesitaba un tiempo para reponerse, les mencionó que terminaría sus estudios como debía ser pero que lo haría a distancia el resto del semestre —o eso esperaba—.

Sus padres estuvieron satisfechos con esa respuesta y, como siempre, dijeron que lo apoyarían en todo lo posible. Sin embargo, su hermana Mari era completamente diferente. Ella sabía que nada estaba bien, sobre todo porque gracias a las redes sociales se había enterado del escándalo en que su hermano estaba envuelto, por supuesto que había tomado las precauciones para que sus padres no se enteraran pero era algo que en cualquier momento podría pasar.

Considerando su posición de hermana mayor, ella no podía dejar que las cosas simplemente pasaran, sabía que si Yuri había regresado había sido por no enfrentar la situación y ella tenía que intervenir, por lo menos para ser un apoyo para él.

Armándose de valor, Mari habló con su hermano aprovechando que sus padres habían salido a realizar algunas compras y por primera vez en la vida lo observó tan triste y dubitativo que no lo reconoció, ciertamente él solía deprimirse en ocasiones, pero siempre encontraba la forma de sobreponerse y salir de la situación, entonces ¿qué pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba su fortaleza?

— Yuri, no te entiendo. Si lo que quieres es estar con él, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar a su lado para apoyarse en este momento? ¿De qué te sirve estar envuelto en esas cobijas? ¿Crees que con eso se resolverá todo?

— Pero es que no quiero seguirle causando problemas a Victor. Todo lo que me importa es que él esté bien…

— ¿Y crees que él está bien sin saber de ti y con la angustia de que te haya pasado algo? Si de verdad eso piensas, entonces lo estás haciendo de maravilla.

Las palabras de Mari nunca habían sido más acertadas pero ¿cómo enfrentaría todo de nuevo? No podía simplemente regresar, pedir una disculpa y decir que todo estaba bien otra vez.

— Pero Mari, ¿con qué cara enfrentaré de nuevo a Victor?

— Pues con la misma de siempre, digo, sí él pudo enamorarse de una cara como esa, no creo que haya ningún problema.

Ante tal comentario, ambos se observaron fijamente hasta que ella soltó una carcajada y su hermano la siguió. Finalmente Yuri había sonreído.

Durante el día, él se enfocó en ayudar a sus padres con lo necesario en el negocio. Mientras, esperaba, podría recuperar el valor y encontrar las palabras necesarias para buscar a su amante.

Esa noche encendió su teléfono y reviso los miles de mensajes que tenía acumulados. La mayoría de Victor, Pichit y Chris, incluso tenía un par de Yurio. Sonrió y se percató de cuánto los había preocupado.

Respiró buscando relajarse y decidió llamar al ruso, sin embargo, no hubo respuesta; quiso atribuirlo a la diferencia de horarios pero no podía negar que lo entristecía sentirse —en cierta forma— ignorado. Con ciertos intervalos de tiempo llamó de nuevo en diversas ocasiones, pero en ninguna obtuvo respuesta.

Se convenció de dormir, no había otra opción considerando que todos sus intentos resultaron completamente infructuosos.

.

.

El canto de las aves lo despertó para percatarse de que había dormido más de lo acostumbrado, se levantó de golpe al recordar que había prometido a su padre ayudarle con algunos arreglos que necesitaban en casa. Salió corriendo a la recepción del osen, donde seguramente encontraría a su madre, pero una sorpresa lo esperaba antes de que llegara a su destino.

Fuera de la pequeña sala que a veces funcionaba como recibidor, Mari lo esperaba con una sonrisa. En cuanto estuvo cerca lo tomó del brazo y susurró a su oído derecho.

— Mira nada más quién está ahí...

Notando la sonrisa pícara de su hermana, Yuri observó casi con miedo con quién se encontraban sus padres. No necesitó más de un segundo para reconocer esa cabellera plateada y la sonrisa que lo recibía.

— Hola, Yuri. Qué difícil fue encontrarte.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna. No comprendía cómo era posible que él estuviese ahí, de acuerdo a sus planes, él debía llamarle nuevamente, reclamarle por no haberle contestado y luego recibir el reclamo correspondiente por haberse ido.

Pero el que Victor estuviera ahí, conversando tranquilamente con sus padres y acercándose mientras su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil, salía por completo de cualquier estimación posible.

Los ligeros sollozos de su madre y hermana lo regresaron a la realidad, una en que los grandes brazos del ruso lo arropaban como antes lo había deseado. Enredó los brazos en la cintura de su amante y se dejó envolver en ese calor que amenazaba con no dejarlo ir nuevamente.

Una vez que las lágrimas cesaron, el chico finalmente pudo preguntar qué sucedía, pues su cerebro decidió no procesarlo.

— Vine a buscarte, es obvio. ¿O era tu plan permanecer para siempre escondido?

— No, en realidad no. Pero jamás creí que te vería aquí y en esta situación. —Señaló a sus padres.

— Ciertamente yo tampoco lo esperaba, pero cuando llegué me recibieron muy bien. Después, cuando dije quién era y a qué venía, me pidieron que me sentara a conversar.

— Entonces... ¿Ya lo saben? El chico observó a sus padres con cierta preocupación.

— Claro que lo sabemos hijo... —se acercó y lo tomó del brazo—. Y debo decir que me sorprende que no nos hayas tenido la confianza suficiente. —El chico bajó la mirada—. ¿Cómo creías que reaccionaríamos?

Tímidamente, Yuri observó a sus padres y a su hermana.

— No sé, creí que nos les gustaría que les dijera la verdad... Nunca les mencioné algo sobre mis relaciones amorosas...

Su madre se acercó y tomó una mano entre las suyas.

— Nosotros no te vamos a juzgar por nada, no somos quiénes para hacerlo; mientras seas feliz es suficiente para nosotros. Y si tu felicidad está al lado de Victor, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para negártela? —Ambos sonrieron—. Y ahora, por favor, deja de preocupar a este muchacho que casi llega con el alma fuera del cuerpo para buscarte.

Todos los presentes soltaron una carcajada, incluso el ruso que comprendía a medias lo que escuchaba, pues su dominio del japonés aún era deficiente.

Enseguida, la madre del chico tomó también la mano del novio de su hijo.

— Y ahora que está todo arreglado, vayan a casa juntos.

— Pero mamá, no podemos regresar a Rusia, no por ahora.

— Lo sé, pero jamás dije que regresaran a Rusia, sólo dije a "casa", es decisión de ustedes a dónde irán.

Ninguno de los dos pudo ocultar la sorpresa que las palabras de Hiroko causaban, pues no podía tener más razón al considerar un tema que ellos jamás habían pensado y que, debían reconocer, resultaba bastante interesante.

Con eso en mente decidieron retirarse, no sin antes pedir autorización, a la habitación del chico a conversar de todo, de absolutamente todo lo que tenían guardado.

La pareja decidió permanecer dos días más en el osen de los padres de Yuri, obviamente Victor se mantenía informado de la situación en Rusia gracias a Chris y Georgie, quienes se alegraron enormemente al saber que se había reencontrado con el chico.

El tiempo a solas les permitió meditar cosas que ambos necesitaban aclarar, pues no podían esperar que su vida regresara a ser como antes, obviamente esa no era una opción.

.

.

Una vez que regresaron a Rusia, utilizando toda la discreción posible para evitar a los medios de comunicación, Victor habló con Yakov y le comunicó su decisión definitiva: dejaría el modelaje y se mudaría con Yuri a otro lugar donde, después de un tiempo, abriría su propio negocio.

El manager no tuvo más opción que aceptar la decisión de su estrella más prolífica, sin embargo, hacerlo no le causó tristeza o enojo, solamente un poco de pesar pero, sobre todo, un gusto tremendo al ver al hombre que casi consideraba un hijo tomar las riendas de su vida con tal empeño.

Utilizando nuevamente las conexiones que había hecho a lo largo de los años de trabajo —y de la gran ayuda de Chris— Victor logró que todas las pertenencias de ambos fueran mudadas a su nueva residencia sin que la prensa se percatara.

El japonés tuvo que hacer los acuerdos necesarios para continuar su titulación a distancia, de cualquier forma estaba consciente de que en algún momento debería regresar a Rusia, pero eso lo afrontaría cuando fuera necesario.

Yuri y Victor comenzaron a vivir en Oshawa**, ubicación perfecta para estar en la civilización —la cual fue petición del ruso— y poder estar cerca del mar —petición del japonés—.

Sólo sus amigos más allegados conocieron su paradero y ninguno filtró información innecesaria sobre ellos, lo cual les permitió mantenerse con la tranquilidad necesaria y, sobre todo, comenzar a gestar lo que se sería su propio negocio, uno sólo de ellos dos.

En ocasiones, Yuri aún sentía que estaba dentro de un sueño, uno muy largo y hermoso. Pero Victor no hacía más que recordarle que esa era la realidad.

Una realidad en la que estarían juntos habiendo superado las adversidades, que si bien podrían parecer pequeñas, estaban seguros de que en algún momento tendrían que sortear más y estarían preparados para ello, porque —aunque pareciera discurso de película romántica— sabían que mientras estuvieran unidos, nada podría vencerlos.

.

 **F I N**

 **.**

* * *

* Aeropuerto ubicado en Osaka, Japón.

** Ciudad ubicada en la provincia de Ontario, Canadá.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¡Feliz año nuevo! (?) Perdón por desaparecer, simplemente no tenía tiempo, inspiración ni ganas para escribir, pero bueno, al fin pude terminarlo, porque sí, efectivamente este es el final._

 _Sinceramente considero el final muy "rosa" pero bueno, así lo pensé desde el inicio y no lo quise cambiar; espero que por lo menos les haya parecido decente._

 _Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, ojalá este capítulo merezca algunas palabras._

 _Posiblemente después regrese con algo pero no sé cuándo, la verdad no me apetece crear otro long-fic._

 _Anyway, Faby fuera._


	14. Chapter 14 - Extra

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Mitsurō Kubo.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Universo Alternativo. +18.

* * *

 **Attention catchers**

 **.**

 **Extra**

 **.**

Para Yuri no había nada mejor que despertar a lado de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, a lado de ese hombre que, a pesar de los días de arduo trabajo, siempre mantenía una sonrisa para él y jamás se había mostrado harto de su presencia.

Aprovechando que se había despertado unos minutos antes que el otro, quiso estirar su cuerpo e ir al baño, pero unas manos se aferraron firmemente a su cintura y lo obligaron a regresar dentro de las sábanas.

De inmediato notó las intenciones de Vitya, sobre todo al sentir la enorme erección que se restregaba en su trasero; debía aceptar que también él quería hacerlo.

Las manos del ruso comenzaron a acariciarlo con tranquilidad, sin prisa, como esperando aumentar la expectativa del otro. Tocaron su cintura, pecho, piernas y entrepierna, esa que ya estaba expectante; después acarició sus nalgas creando un movimiento que las separaba poco a poco, permitiendo que su compañero tuviera un mejor acceso.

El primer gemido se le escapó, su mente comenzaba a nublarse sólo de sentir el ahínco con que Victor lo tocaba y comenzaba a penetrarlo tiernamente, casi como si tuviera miedo de lastimarlo. Pero él no se sentía lastimado o vulnerable, al contrario, lo que más quería era convertirse nuevamente en uno.

Lentamente la gran erección del ruso ya estaba dentro de él, haciéndolo disfrutar como tantas veces antes pero siempre dejándolo deseoso de más. Las embestidas tomaron un ritmo regular, el mejor que sus anatomías les permitían al continuar ambos recostados.

Yuri comenzó a gemir sin pudor alguno, siendo presa del enorme placer que su amante le proporcionaba. Su mente nublada no hacía más que esforzarse por ser consciente de la reiterada estimulación a su próstata, la cual había sido fácilmente alcanzada gracias a la longitud del miembro de Victor.

Las manos del ruso se aferraban a la cadera del otro y ejercían presión mientras su aliento excitado topaba en la nuca del japonés que lo aprisionaba con su trasero, ese que lo apretaba igual que la primera vez.

Conforme los minutos pasaron, ambos necesitaron cambiar de posición, sobre todo porque Victor no soportaba más tiempo sin ver la cara de placer de su amante. Sin dejar de penetrarlo, lo giró sobre su espalda y él se colocó encima, permitiendo que sus rostros estuvieran frente a frente.

El ritmo de las embestidas continuó mientras la cara de Yuri proporcionaba una estimulación extraordinaria.

La fricción constante, la poesía que era admirar el cuerpo del otro, los besos que salvajemente compartían y la pasión con que se entregaban fueron los ingredientes necesarios para que ninguno de ellos pudiera soportar más tiempo sin llegar al orgasmo.

El miembro de Yuri no necesitó estimulación física, era como si con la mirada Vitya pudiera hacerlo llegar al éxtasis, así que se entregó, dejó salir todo lo que sentía por medio de una copiosa eyaculación que lo hizo sentirse en el cielo; mientras su pareja, disfrutando cada segundo del espectáculo, no necesitó mucho más para eyacular en el cuerpo que penetraba con más intensidad cada vez.

Los gemidos de ambos fueron la señal auditiva de que el acto había llegado a su fin, pero ninguno cambió la posición en que se encontraban con tal de disfrutar un poco más del calor del otro, de ese calor que les demostraba una y otra vez que la pasión no disminuía entre ellos.

Poco a poco el sueño venció nuevamente a Yuri, quien, una vez que se recostaron de nuevo, se dejó caer en los fuertes brazos de su amante para despertar dos o quizás tres horas después, tan sólo para prepararse para la jornada laboral que les esperaba, pues el café que habían abierto unos meses atrás no se atendería solo.

Después de que ambos se levantaron e iniciaron las actividades cotidianas de su rutina, nuevamente sintieron que su vida recorría el camino correcto, uno en el que, a pesar de haber sido reconocidos poco tiempo después de abrir su negocio, por lo menos podían vivir tranquilos y, principalmente, dedicándose a su pareja.

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

* * *

 _Este extra fue creado con la única y firme intensión de tener un lemon rápido, sencillo y conciso; tenía mucho sin escribir algo así de ellos._

 _Ahora sí, esto es lo último de Attention catchers._

 _Bye!_


End file.
